Ryloth
by GerdavR
Summary: Why does Vette stay with the Sith Warrior even after she's freed? Features a certain stiff imperial... and a bloodthirsty Sith Warrior. Dark Fic. Currently unbetaed. Warning: Spoilers in the later chapters.
1. Korriban

**Ryloth**

Vette woke in a holding cell, a sharp pain in her neck confirmed her worst fears – a slave collar! She moaned and started to look around. She wasn't alone, three other prisoners were held in the same room as she was. Damn! In retrospective it has been a very, very bad idea to try to steal Sith artefacts from Korriban. It was not only a bad idea but downright insane. They were too arrogant because all missions thus far had been successful… but where were the other gang-members? Perhaps they got away, and with that thought a faint glimmer of hope sparked in Vette. Flash, Plasmajack and Taunt would rescue her!

After a few days of interrogation, respectively after a few days of random electro-shocks her resolve started to crumble. Although Vette stayed as cheeky as possible with the warden, she couldn't dissociate herself from the thought that her gang was dead or thrown in the slave-pits like herself. She wasn't the first time in a prison, at first it didn't scare her much. But yesterday she witnessed what it really meant to be in a prison on Korriban. A tall pure-blood Sith, whose face was covered with golden piercings, conducted the interrogation of her fellow inmates and killed every last of them! She watched in horror how a smile crept over the Sith's lips as he mutilated and killed sentient beings. The warden saw of course how she was affected and tried to break her completely with a combination of electro-shocks and food withdrawal. But Vette summoned her iron resolve which had saved her countless times and was determined to keep quiet about her Twi'lek companions – even if there was only a remote chance that they were still alive. Taunt implied on several occasions that she thought that Vette was completely naïve because of her ability to joke no matter how dire the situation was, but in truth it was Vette's only mental defence against the harshness of her live – born into slavery, abused and sold on countless occasions – it was necessary to keep the darkness away from her. Laughing to keep from crying.

As wilful she was, Vette lost almost her wits when the cruel Sith entered the prison again. Nobody he could kill or torture was left – except for her.

With a malignant smile the warden turned to the Sith: "Look who's back!" The Sith looked coldly at her, the message was clear, she was nothing to him. "Word has it that you're Lord Baras new apprentice," continued the warden, "congratulations."

"Silence! I'm here to relieve you of this Twi'lek. I am going to take the slave to the tomb where it was found." The Sith stepped closer. "And you will show me the secret entrance to the Tomb of Naga Sadow."

Vette was scared but her mental defences kicked in: "You got some kind of secret business in that tomb, huh? And none of you can figure out how to get there – bad luck."

The Sith yanked the shock-collar devise from the warden's hands and held down the button until Vette thought she would pass out from the pain. "You will show me the secret entrance or your punishment will be far more severe!"

"I suppose I can play tomb-tour guide…" whispered Vette.

She showed him the way, not without been shocked on several occasions and as she watched him kill another acolyte Vette feared that she would be killed the moment the Sith completed his quest. The Twi'lek thought fleetingly about getting away as the Sith engaged the undead Sith after obtaining his lightsaber – by the way one of the creepiest things she has seen in her life – but she knew that it would be futile. Everybody knew that Sith were bad news, they could kill you with a mere gesture and this one just had to push a button. No, she had to play this right, after all she knew how to behave like a good slave, even if it was nauseating.

When they returned to Darth Baras it occurred to Vette, that she hadn't know the Sith's name until the bulky man with the mask – she gathered that this had to be Darth Baras – addressed his apprentice: "Badesh, I am beside myself. Not only did you get the Twi'lek to cooperate, but you completed the task und claimed the ancient lightsaber." Vette remained silent and followed the conversation between master and apprentice, Badesh surprised her as he bowed down before Baras and pleaded to follow his instructions, so even this powerful Sith had to answer to someone. But why was she still here? Did they talk so lightly about murder in her presence because they have already decided to kill her? Suddenly Vette felt how Baras attention came to her, there was this strange cool feeling in her head when the Darth turned his head into her direction. Vette almost panicked, she had encountered Sith of course, but this was different, Baras was really powerful, powerful and dangerous. "Take the Twi'lek slave as my gift. Do with her as you wish. If she'll be of use, by all means, take her with you to Dromund Kaas." Vette felt how she blanched. By the stars! They wouldn't kill her, instead she would become a slave to this Sith monster! Thoughts about Tivva crossed Vette's mind, and how her beloved sister had become a personal slave for their master, despite her mother's best efforts. She was too young back then to understand why her Mother broke Tivvas nose just to make her ugly… she did it of course to spare her this fate but in the end it was for vain. Now it was Vette who would be forced to become a slave, a 'personal slave' perhaps even. Vette managed to distance herself from this dark line of thought and followed Badesh to the shuttle to the Imperial Fleet.

They sat silently in the shuttle for over two hours before Vette cleared her throat, the Sith's gaze met hers and she took it as permission to speak. "My Lord, I just wanted you to know that my name is Vette…"

"Do not speak unless spoken to, slave!" snarled Badesh and reached for the shock-remote. That alone was enough to keep Vette quiet for the rest of the six hour long trip.

Once arrived on the Imperial Fleet they boarded the transport ship _Black Talon_ for their journey to Dromund Kaas. Of course travelling with a Sith meant to kill the Captain of the _Black Talon_ and go to a suicidal mission to kill a defected Imperial. To Vette's surprise Badesh yanked two Blasters from Captain Orziks body and gave them to her. "You will accompany me slave! And if you even think of aiming those blasters at me…" He gestured with his right hand and Vette felt a force grip around her neck, "…I trust you understand."

They boarded the _Brentaal Star_ and fought republic soldiers, Vette got several grazing shoots but thanks to the incredible fighting skill Badesh possessed she wasn't seriously wounded. She got an adrenalin rush and followed the Sith's lead until they encountered the Jedi Yadira Ban. Vette was shocked to see a Twi'lek wielding such power and was even more shocked that the Jedi attacked her as well even before she lifted her blasters. Luckily her reflexes allowed her to dodge the swirling lightsaber. Yadira used a force push to hurl Badesh in a pile of crates and lifted her lightsaber again to kill Vette who stumbled and fell on the floor. "Wait! I'm just…" the blue Twi'lek called out, but the Jedi interrupted her: "You made your choice, now pay the price harlot!" Before she could strike Badesh jumped with an incredible speed towards her and beheaded the Jedi. Vette wanted to scream as Yadira's head fell next to her but instead she began to hyperventilate. She wanted to kill me! I'm a Twi'lek and she would have killed me! Thoughts were rushing through her mind, and Vette was unable to rise from the floor although Badesh commanded it.

"Stand up!"

"My… my Lo… lord…"

"Come now slave!" Badesh briskly walked away and Vette followed him hesitantly, still trying to control her breath.

xxxxx

As soon as Badesh found and killed the defected General they headed back to the _Black Talon_ only to discover that almost everybody was dead – a riot had broken out after the Sith had left the ship. Vette literally waded through blood that day, she was bruised, her wounds started to hurt and she felt left completely alone. She couldn't stop thinking about that Twi'lek Jedi who had attacked her without second thought. Of course, after all she was a Sith's lackey, a minion of the Empire, it didn't matter if she was a slave or not. After the debriefing with Grand Moff Kilran, Badesh demanded to be brought to his quarters. "As satisfying it is to bath in the blood of my enemies, I prefer not to reek of republic blood."

"Of course my Lord," replied the droid who now commandeered the freighter, "I recommend that you utilise the late Captain Orziks quarters. Is your slave in need of her own quarters?"

Vette feared for one moment that the Sith would abnegate but without a moment's hesitation he answered "Yes, and bring her new clothes, it reflects badly on me if my slave wears torn rags."


	2. Dromund Kaas

After one of the worst days in her life she was relishing the sonic shower, Vette felt like she was never in a greater need to clean herself than after prison. The Droid brought her a spare uniform, supposedly from the female Lieutenant who greeted them when they boarded the _Black Talon_, what was her name again… Vette removed for reasons of precaution all rank insignia from the uniform and donned it. As she looked in the mirror in the crew quarters she felt strange in the greyish uniform. What would Taunt say if she could see 'little Vette' in this guise? The sound of the doorbell startled her, as she opened the door she saw, that it was the droid. It gave her a holocommunicator. "Lord Badesh sends you this and requests your presence in the mess hall." The holocommunicator didn't surprise her, after all it's only natural that the master wanted to call his slave whenever it pleased him. The invitation to the mess hall on the other hand was a surprise, Vette had assessed that Badesh wasn't the type to let her serve him food from the replimat.

She followed the droid to the mess hall and was again taken aback by Badesh who was sitting at a table eating slowly something which looked like lentil stew. He wore a simple black tunic, not his usual dark heavy armour. She went to the replimat and got herself a nerfburger with fries, silently she sat down across Badesh. Between bites she eyed the Sith cautiously, he seemed very calm. The energy usually radiating from him was somehow dimmed down. But the golden piercings in his face were still dull in comparison to his orange eyes. She took for the first time a closer look at him: the deep red skin and the tendrils that looked like spikes were typical for a Sith pure-blood. He wore his black hair rather short and a scar ran across his otherwise handsome face.

"How old are you?" asked the Sith suddenly.

"I'm 19 years old, and you… my Lord?"

"That's none of your business, slave." He didn't even sound angry, but Vette felt instantly that she had to shut up unless she wanted to get hurt. She had to bite her tongue, lest she would mutter something like 'that old, huh?'. "We will arrive in Dromund Kaas in two days, I expect you to train your blaster skills. Since you're not completely inapt you are going to accompany me on missions. But should you disappoint me… I assume you can imagine what will happen without vulgar threats on my behalf."

Vette nodded somewhat relieved that the Sith was seemingly satisfied with her. "Yes, my Lord."

Vette started to train with her blasters in the cargo bay, the droid had provided her with targets usually used by the imperial army. She knew that she was already a pretty good shot, but there was no reason to provoke her 'master'. The young Twi'lek practised also barrel-rolls so that she could take cover during a fight. During the training her mind started to wander and she realised that she would be stuck as slave for a very long time unless Badesh was killed. But what if he was killed… the _Brentaal Star_ came to mind. No, she would fall with him, nobody would spare her. Damn! She had to arrange herself with her current situation and that meant that she needed to speak to Badesh about certain things… Aw crap! She noticed that the very person she was thinking about stood in the doorway and observed her training. How long was he already there? Well, no time like the present. She wept her sweaty face with a towel and approached him.

"My Lord, I request an audience." Badesh nodded slightly. "I'm well aware that I'm at your mercy, but I don't intend to cower in fear every time I need something from you. I know what it means to be a slave and I know also how damn tiring it is to beg for every piece of clothing or food. Therefore I request an allowance, my Lord."

He was genuinely surprised. "You… want money, slave?"

"I request it, my Lord. Otherwise you would have to bother after every battle to arrange new clothing for me, a task hardly befitting a Sith." Vette knew that she went too far with the last comment, but once in a while her tongue was faster as her brain. Promptly she felt a sharp pain as Badesh activated the shock collar.

"You're right, I will arrange an account for you. But never forget your place, alien filth!"

xxxxx

After the meeting with Baras on Dromund Kaas Badesh allowed Vette to go to the market in Kaas City. Vette had never seen a city as depressing as the capital of the Empire, the rain never stopped, the buildings were completely grey and on top of it Sith on every corner, they were literally exhaling darkness. The only aliens she saw were the cantina dancers and the prostitutes cowering in dark alleys. On this account she wasn't surprised that several imperial soldiers harassed her as if she was a prostitute or looked at her in disgust and referred to her as 'it'. Vette reacted in her own snippy way on the comments, even as an imperial officer slapped her because her retort to his sorry pun about Twi'lek women. She just wiped the blood running from her nose away and bought the last items she needed. If Badesh noticed her bruise the following day, he didn't show it and neither asked what happened. Instead the Sith only said: "We need to guard a shipment at the spaceport, follow me." Vette suspected that this was no ordinary shipment, nothing was ordinary when Sith are involved. As soon as they arrived in the respective cargo bay, some thugs showed up and tried to steal the carbonite block respectively to free the man encased in the carbonite. Badesh trembled in excitement as soon it became clear, that a fight would ensue. Excitement turned into anger and the Sith stabbed the wanna-be thieves even as they were already dead. After he mutilated the bodies Badesh turned to the imperial officer who was now considerably less cocky than before and ordered him to take the shipment to Baras. Vette was getting used to Badesh, but seeing him so completely out of control still scared her – where was this anger coming from? After the battle his energy seemed dimmed once again, as if… as if he was sad. But that was highly unlikely, he was Sith and had shown no remorse or compassion towards anyone.

Vette pondered over Badesh's actions until they returned to Darth Baras. The Twi'lek listened closely as Baras revealed that the prisoner was a republic agent who nearly had uncovered one of Baras best spies on Nar Shaddaa. "I will torture the agent myself, apprentice. Feel free to crush this currently on-going slave rebellion, after all I do know how much to relish in slaughter. As soon as I know all his secrets I will call upon you." Baras waved with his hand and they were dismissed. Vette noticed how the prospect of killing exited the Sith once again, naturally they headed straight to the site of the slave rebellion.

Never before had Vette thought about guilt, the people she had robbed were no victims to her. Even the soldiers she killed on the _Brentaal Star_ weren't victims, but those people in the slave camps… they were victims. She vomited several times as she fought alongside Badesh against fellow Twi'leks and other aliens, she earned disdainful glances from the pure-blooded Sith. Yet she wanted to live and so she pulled the trigger, over and over again. That was until they stumbled over a few women with children who tried to hide themselves in a dark and dirty shed. For a moment everything went quiet, Vette didn't hear the shooting nor the screaming outside as the imperial army rounded up the survivors. Slowly, very slowly she turned her head towards the towering Sith at her side. The cold orange eyes gleamed in the darkness, he ignited his red lightsaber.

"No," whispered Vette, "please, everything but this."

"Be quiet! I will do as I please!" roared Badesh.

"I beg you, my Lord, spare them!" Suddenly her head seemed to explode, and a numbing pain shot down her neck and brought her down to her knees. Despite her pain Vette managed to speak on: "My… my Lord, I know that the power you wield is without limits… and that you are beyond any set of rules ever conceived… for you're a Sith… but don't you remember?" The pain stopped.

"Remember what?" asked Badesh.

Vette panted: "Don't you remember the time before you were Sith, don't you remember the feelings you had before?"

Badesh laughed. "Stupid alien! Are you really trying to appeal to my compassion?"

"No, I don't. Because I know that you have forgotten all about compassion and any other feeling besides anger, haven't you? But you know that something is missing, there is a reason you feel so empty after every single bloodbath you have been through." Badesh stopped laughing at once. "Don't you want to regain what you have lost, if only a little?"

The Sith eyed her and turned off his lightsaber. "You are very perceptive…" He turned around and left the shed. Vette couldn't believe that she had succeeded and followed him hastily, but as soon as she caught up with him, he stopped walking, spun around and grabbed her shoulders, it was a very powerful grip, yet Vette managed only to wince before Badesh let go of her. His face showed confusion and disgust, then he stormed away and shouted: "Dismissed!"

xxxxxx

Vette returned to her slave-quarters and went into the sonic shower without even taking the clothes off. She stood in the shower for more than 20 minutes, unable to turn it off. Her hands were trembling so badly that she couldn't push the off button. Stars, I'm good, she thought over and over again, I convinced a bat-shit crazy Sith to spare a few children and women. Why am I feeling so good? Vette, you sick fuck! You just killed dozens of slaves and you feel good because… but I saved them! She continued her inner monologue even after she had dressed herself in clean clothes, she was restless and started pacing back and forth in the small room. After an hour she decided to take a walk before she had a complete meltdown. Vette wandered aimlessly through Kaas City and regretted that it wasn't raining as usual, she felt the need to be cold and miserable, so she did the next best thing – she entered a cantina in the slave district and ordered a bottle whiskey, the cheap stuff of course.


	3. Balmorra: New Contact

In the morning Vette woke up because by the chirping noise of the holocommunicator. Still half-drunk she answered, of course it was Badesh calling. "Baras' office, in 30 minutes." Thankfully he hung up before she was compelled to talk, her tongue felt so strange and her head was heavy… she vomited in the loo and got dressed. She made it in time and fought through the meeting to keep her stomach from revolting again. Baras did of course everything to make it worse: the stench of burnt flesh filled the room and she was forced to watch how the Darth tortured the agent for seemingly endless minutes. "I cannot break him!" Baras yelled in frustration, a cold wave passed through Vette as the Sith raged. Baras calmed himself and the temperature in the room seemed to warm up again. "Apprentice, there is one last possibility to break him. Go to the dark temple and obtain a certain item – the ravager. It is a device which can drain knowledge and life essence from anyone." Baras gave Badesh more detailed instructions on how to find the ravager and dismissed them finally before resuming the torture of the agent.

It took them two days to obtain the ravager, they even had to camp inside the dark temple because of the huge number of insane slaves and workers who had fallen prey to the dark energies surrounding the ruins. Even Badesh grew tired after six hours of non-stop battle. They ate military rations and rested only shortly, sleeping was out of the question considering the constant threat. Vette was completely exhausted as they returned to Baras, of course with the ravager. Baras seemed overjoyed, and put the device instantly to use. The Darth hadn't lied about the effectiveness of the ravager, the agent spilled all his secret while grey slime was running from is nose and ears, probably brain matter… "I was sent to Nar Shaddaa to verify the information the SIS got from Jedi Master Nomen Karr concerning an imperial spy…"

"Nomen Karr! By the stars! I grow tired of hearing his name!" shouted Baras in anger.

The agent continued speaking: "Master Karr has a new Padawan, she seems to know every beings true nature… she senses the hidden darkness…" Baras was only able to receive a little more information before the agent died: That the Padawan had been found on Alderaan, and that there were traces of her in Balmorra and Tatooine. The Darth ordered Badesh to uncover the identity of the Padawan and even granted him the privilege of an own starship.

Badesh wasn't impressed about the gift and merely replied with an even voice: "Right away, my Lord."

Vette was amazed by the elegant starship, it had everything, even a droid named Tovee. As soon as they had boarded the _Fury_, Tovee set course for the imperial fleet in order to make contact with Baras' intelligence network. It took almost a month to confirm that there was absolutely no intel on this mysterious Padawan. Vette found their way of travelling almost relaxing if there weren't only one humanoid conversational partner who happened to be a bloodthirsty Sith Lord. Tovee wasn't programmed for conversation or games and so it was a very lonely time for the young Twi'lek. Badesh did sometimes speak to her, but it was always mission-related, sometimes there was an awkward pause after the Sith had ordered her to do something and she expected him to say something because she couldn't comprehend that someone could live without social contact of some sorts and he seemed to want to talk to her… but in the end he always turned away.

One day Baras contacted them over holo and ordered Badesh to silence his spies on Balmorra und Nar Shaddaa lest Nomen Karr and his Padawan couldn't expose them. "Head to Balmorra and meet my contact there: Lieutenant Malavai Quinn, I trust you will find him most helpful." Badesh bowed silently. Vette dreaded their new assignment, but at least, she thought, there wouldn't be slave camps to be destroyed, only imperial spies. A few days later the _Fury_ landed in Sobrik, and as soon as they stepped outside the spaceport it was clear that Balmorra wasn't offering a nice stay: Imperial military everywhere, the air was thick with smoke and a strange smell of iron. As far as she could see the Planet's surface had becomen a barren land due to the war going on between the Empire and the Balmorran Resistance.

Badesh didn't even pause to take in the scenery, she wasn't even sure that he was interestend in something else beside his mission. The Sith walked through the city without looking at the refugees or the imperial soldiers standing at attention. He entered a grey imperial office building and Vette followed hesitantly. She felt slightly sick from strange smell in the air and wanted to leave Balmorra as fast as possible. The room was filled with imperial soldiers coordinating the war efforts. Badesh asked for Lieutenant Quinn and a sergeant showed them to a office in the back of the building. The first thing Vette saw when she entered the office was a large imperial banner hanging from the wall. She averted her gaze from the blood-red banner and watched as a dark-haired, fair skinned human imperial officer reprimanded a soldier who looked like he wanted to disappear into the ground.

"If that's the best you can do, then I could shoot you death with a clear conscience! Is that what you want?" said the Officer with a stern voice.

"No sir!"

"Then focus! Dismissed!" The soldier saluted and left the room. The officer bowed stiffly before Badesh. "My apologies for the delay my Lord. Lieutenant Malavai Quinn, I'm to be your liaison here on Balmorra." The Sith nodded and Quinn started to brief him on the situation on Balmorra. As Baras called he stood at attention and left shortly at the Darth's request, Vette was surprised how the man managed to be servile and dignified at the same time.

Baras waited until the Imperial had left the room and said: "Quinn owes his career to me, but we should keep the details of your mission between the two of us." Wow, thought Vette, not only am I some lowly slave, as far as Baras concerned I do not even exist. She forced herself to pay attention to the mission Baras was laying out: to destroy all traces that could indicate, that the spy, a Commander Rylon, had any connection to the Empire. On top of it there was somewhere a Jedi investigator snooping around. Baras left it to Quinn to brief Badesh on the details of destroying a satellite control tower in order to cover up communication traces.

xxxxx

It took them almost three days to locate the tower and three more to successfully infiltrate and destroy it. Sobrik wasn't a real city, more like a garrison, but Vette was very happy indeed to return to a settlement and to take a shower. Badesh assigned a few errands to her and told her to be ready first thing in the morning. The Twi'lek understood that she could spend the evening as she pleased and headed straight to the local cantina after she had done her work. Vette knew that she wasn't welcome in an imperial cantina, as long as she was with her 'master' the imperials tolerated her, but alone… So she wanted only buy a few bottles of her favourite juice and maybe a bottle of beer and return to the ship. The barkeeper sold her reluctantly the beverages and told her to get out as soon as possible. Vette gave him a smile and chirped: "Aw, you really are a sweet-talker, aren't you?"

On her way to the spaceport she passed by Quinn's office and judging by the lights she assumed that he was still working despite the late hour. Her thoughts lingered on the dark-haired Lieutenant, he really was a model officer of the empire and yet he had this five o'clock shadow – wait, when did she notice that? Damn it, she even remembered the birth marks on his cheekbone! And that smooth voice… Yeah, nice going Vette! You have a crush on some xenophobic imperial snob. She returned to the _Fury_ and decided to install some new programmes in Tovee, it seemed that she was getting too lonely for her own good. A few hours later she had managed to teach Tovee chess, pazaak and poker. As she lay on her bed in the crew quarters she thought again about a certain imperial. Although she was tired after all this programming Vette wasn't too tired to feel a desire in her lower region. Although she tried at first to dispel the images coming to her, she gave in quickly and moved her hand down.

In the morning Baras called on the ship's holocommunicator and informed them that commander Rylons son, Durmat, had to be silenced since Rylon told him in a weak moment about his real identity. Again Baras ordered Badesh to go to Quinn to get information about the whereabouts of Durmat Rylon. Vette felt uneasy, but this time it wasn't because of the air, she didn't like the idea to see the imperial again. He had stirred something in her and it disturbed her that after all her bad experiences with humans she still felt drawn to him. Pull yourself together! Are you so dense that you would fancy a frigging imperial officer? Just look at him, his every word eradicates his believe that he – and the Empire is superior. As soon as Badesh entered Quinn's office the imperial stood at attention. Like a droid, she thought, not a hint of personality save that of a toady servant. She still felt angry with herself that she had fantasised about the man, and Vette finally managed to look at him with disdain. Yes, Quinn was nothing but a snobbish imperial prick.

"Our intelligence has gathered that Durmat Rylon is held in a republic prison here on Balmorra, it seems that the Jedi investigator is about to question him. I assume you wish to get to Durmat before she does," said the Lieutenant.

Badesh reacted harshly. "It's none of your business, Imperial!"

Quinn remained perfectly dignified. "Of course, my Lord."


	4. Balmorra: Corellian Whiskey

After the ordeal to sabotage the satellite tower is was quite easy to get to Durmat, after all prisons were only made to hinder a possible _out_break. Vette felt sorry for Durmat as Badesh stroke him down, but somehow her compassion was… thinner than it had been before. Was Badesh rubbing off on her?

They returned to Sobrik for a debrief, Vette was distracted because of her lack of sorrow for Durmat and snapped only out of her thoughts as she heard Quinn talk in a highly dangerous way to her 'master': "I'm surprised, that you accomplished your objectives, my Lord. I computed the likelihood of success as nearly negliable. In my assessment however I only considered the capability of a typical Sith. Clearly you are not a typical Sith. I will adjust future calibrations to account for your unprecedented abilities." Vette held her breath and waited for Badesh to crush the life out of this fearless imperial.

"You doubted me?" asked Badesh in a low voice.

"I'm not too proud to acknowledge when I'm mistaken," said the Lieutenant, Vette registered a slightly arrogant inflexion in Quinn's voice. He emanated self-confidence despite the Sith's presence.

Badesh eyed Quinn, who stood in parade rest and calmly waited for new instructions. "I don't care about your pride, let's continue with the task at hand."

"Yes my Lord. Lord Baras wishes to speak to you, you can use the holocommunicator in the next room."

Vette was astonished – not only did Quinn doubt the abilities of a Sith, he even survived it. This man was clearly the most impressive imperial she had ever seen. No, it only shows that he is full of himself! An arrogant imperial officer like the ones on Dromund Kaas who had degraded me with their jokes about Twi'lek women! Vette felt that it was absolutely necessary to keep her distance from him. She followed Badesh and listened closely as Baras gave his final instructions to eliminate the spy himself at the Balmorran Arms factory, a heavily fortified republic installation. Badesh decided to attack just before sunrise, using the darkness as cover. He ordered Vette to memorise the factory's ground plan in case they lost contact to Quinn who would guide them via audio through the installation.

She approached the Lieutenant after Badesh left the office and cleared her throat to get his attention. Quinn looked up from his data pad, his face didn't express any emotion. "Yes?"

"Well… Lieutenant, I need to the ground plan, my… master wishes that I memorise it. As precaution…"

"That's sound thinking, slave."

Vette got furious, although she had anticipated that Quinn wouldn't ask for her name, but to call her "slave" was still very unpleasant to say the least. Well, it only shows that you were right about him, nothing but a xenophobic idiot! The imperial led her to a holographic projector and loaded the blue prints.

"Thank you." Quinn nodded curtly and returned to his desk. Vette revised the plan and after two hours it seemed that she knew her way through the factory, she returned to Quinn. "I have finished my task, Lieutenant."

"Very well, please turn off the holographic projector, I won't need it until tomorrow."

Vette realised that she and the Lieutenant were now almost completely alone, most of the military personnel was gone, only a handful were monitoring the war efforts – given the fact, that it was past 10pm this wasn't a surprise. She went slowly back to the machine and turned it off, pondering about whether she should try to make small-talk to Quinn… Nah, there was nothing she could say to an imperial… but come to think of it, it has never stopped her before! She longed for a decent conversation that didn't include the possibility of getting electro-shocked, even if it was a stiff imperial. She returned to his desk and asked: "Are you always working this late, Lieutenant?" Vette felt that she was nervous, pull yourself together, stay calm!

Quinn seemed taken aback by the question, instead of answering he put the data pad down, stood up and smoothed his uniform. "Lord Badesh's mission is of utmost importance, it is absolutely paramount that…", he trailed off and eyed the Twi'lek before him as if he had just realised who he was talking to. "This is of no concern to you, slave. Why do you ask?"

Vette gave up, this wasn't going as planned. Serves you right, what were you thinking – why should he even talk to you? "Yeah, why would I ask indeed, you're right – it's not my business, after all I'm only a slave, right? So feel free to discipline and belittle me like everybody else does." Vette felt how anger and frustration boiled up, despite her better judgement she continued: "So excuse me, my good sir, if I try to talk to someone after weeks locked up in a ship with a droid and a murder-happy Sith Lord!"

Quinn stood unmoved through Vette's outburst. "Are you quite finished?" he asked after she had ended.

Vette forced herself to calm down. "Yes, I am." She gritted her teeth. "I… I apologize, Lieutenant Quinn. I will bother you no more." Vette bowed curtly and left the office.

On her way to the _Fury_ Vette got angry again. "Xenophobic imperial prick!" she muttered under her breath. What did you expect, mocked a little voice inside her, did you really think you could make small-talk to a superior? He's not my superior! Oh, but he is, you, your sister, even your parents are but filth. Nok Drayen tried to tell you otherwise, but you know, don't you? You know that you are a sorry excuse for a Twi'lek, Tivva was at least beautiful, but you? Quinn was right – know you place, slave! Taunt and the others knew that you were useless, why would they send you in this Sith-Tomb, if not to get rid of you! After all they never showed up to rescue you! Shut up, Vette yelled mentally, shut up! I won't give in! She was absorbed in her inner monologue and ran almost into Badesh who stood right before her quarters. Alarmed the Twi'lek stopped in her tracks and bowed before the Sith.

"Ah, slave, have you acquainted yourself with the arms factory?"

"Yes, my Lord." Badesh nodded in approval, something he had never done before. This day just got even weirder, thought Vette.

"I require corellian whiskey from the cantina."

"I'll be right back, my Lord."

As soon as she got back, she delivered the whiskey to Badesh who was sitting in the ship's mess hall. "Bring me ice, and sit down," ordered the Sith. Vette did as she was told, her wonder increasing. Badesh sipped on his whiskey and remained silent. They sat together about an hour, then Badesh rose and said quietly "Dismissed." Vette was in an turmoil about the events of the evening but as soon as she put her head on the pillow she fell asleep almost instantly.

The raid in the arms factory was successful, but to watch how Rylon turned on his own men was painful – Badesh even encouraged him to kill the republic Captain who had fought so bravely to protect his superior. After the Commander was dead Quinn called via holocommunicator. "My Lord, I believe we may got trouble." The Lieutenant revealed that the Jedi investigator had bugged Rylon and had heard how he had admitted to be a spy in the service of the empire. Vette was again surprised by the calmness Badesh displayed upon this bad news.

"Where is she now?" Quinn explained how he had cut off every possible escape route except the imperial spaceport in Sobrik. "Hold her off! I will be there as fast as possible!"

"Yes, my Lord."

With that Badesh ran off, Vette tried to follow him, but somehow he seemed to move unnaturally fast, perhaps he was using the force? As soon as she had reached the entrance to the factory she saw how Badesh pulled up with a speeder. Without further thinking she hopped on and clung to him as they rushed towards the next outpost. It begun to dawn to her, that she had the first time physical contact with her 'master', when they arrived she had her own speeder. She felt the urge to loosen her grip on the Sith, but at this speed clinging to him was the only possibility. Strangely enough Badesh didn't seem to mind, in fact he had picked her up instead of hurrying away. It seems, Vette thought, that I have grown on him. Come to think of it, he did want her to sit with him in the mess hall… when was it that he had last shocked her? Several weeks ago… but on the other hand she had stopped talking to him about a month ago, since there was no merit in it. Nah, no use to over-interpret this whole thing, probably he just wanted to make sure that his slave didn't ran off. The midday sun was burning quite hot as they flew over the barren ground, and it was only then that Vette realised that Badesh's body didn't radiate heat, but rather coolness. First she thought it was because of this armour, but it was his body temperature which was missing. She remembered the ice-cold wave that Baras emitted and concluded that this strange coldness had to do with the dark side of the force. And Badesh had gotten considerably paler in the last weeks… his eyes shone in a deeper shade of orange, no doubt about it, he had become more corrupted by the dark side. She pondered further what this would mean for her own future.

xxxxx

It took over an hour to get to an imperial outpost, so that they could fly with a shuttle to the city. As soon as they reached the spaceport they ran to the only docking bay available to the Jedi, a trail of dead imperial soldiers marked her way. Finally a fair-skinned human woman in a yellow robe came in sight, between her and a small ship stood only a small detachment of soldiers. She cut her way easily through them and was only stopped as a blinding grenade obstructed her visual senses. Vette recognised the officer who had thrown the grenade – it was Quinn. But a force sensitive being didn't need to see and after only a few seconds the Jedi wounded the last remaining soldiers. Quinn was the last man standing, he fired tirelessly with his blaster, but the Jedi deflected all shots and came into striking range. The Lieutenant changed tactics and threw his blaster right in the face of the Jedi. She was surprised and dropped her guard for a fraction of a second, enough for Quinn to draw his vibroblade and to cut her right arm. Vette held her breath as the Jedi regain her balance and pushed Quinn away with the force. She was now in blaster range and started shooting, Badesh rushed towards the Jedi and as soon as the red and the blue lightsaber locked on each other the Jedi said: "You are too late, Sith. I've already transmitted the conversation between you and Commander Rylon to the Jedi Council! Nomen Karr and his Padawan have their proof. Now they'll find every Sith-Agent in the galaxy." Badesh growled in anger.

"I hate to burst you bubble, Jedi," said Quinn spiteful, as he approached them. He was bleeding from small cuts in his face, but seemed otherwise unharmed. "No… That's a lie, I'm revelling in it. I intercepted your transmission. The Jedi know nothing."

Badesh smiled broadly. "Quinn, I could kiss you!"

"Just doing my job," replied Quinn quiescent.

Damn, thought Vette, not every day a Sith Lord would announce that he would kiss an Imperial and not every day said Imperial would stay cool as a winter's day on Hoth. The Jedi swung her lightsaber and tried to exploit Badesh's momentary distraction. But after a brief and fierce battle she fell, barely alive she whispered: "Strike me down. I offer no further resistance." Badesh seemed tempted but then he turned to Quinn and the reinforcements who had arrived.

"Take her captive, Lieutenant, and send her to Darth Baras. I'm quite sure that she has valuable information on Nomen Karr and his Padawan."

Quinn bowed curtly and replied. "Right away, my Lord. Lord Baras will be anxious to learn about your success. When you're ready, I'll contact him from my office."

Badesh nodded and they headed to the office immediately. Vette eyed the Lieutenant, he didn't even look at her. Badesh hadn't punished her because of her impertinent behaviour against Quinn. Had he kept quiet about their conversation? Whatever… she thought, it doesn't matter anyway, either I'm not important enough to warrant further thought or he just hadn't the chance to talk to the Sith.

Baras, of course, was overjoyed as his apprentice conveyed the successful elimination of his spy and the defeat of the Jedi investigator. "I have spared the Jedi, she will arrive in Dromund Kaas shortly. I assumed you wanted to interrogate her personally about Nomen Karr and his Padawan."

"Very good, my Apprentice! It must have been a tremendous task not to slew the wretch right on the spot, but I salute your choice. After all, she will be a very good source for information!"

"My Lord, Quinn was a great asset, not only did he hinder the Jedi to send the critical information to the Jedi council, he also managed to fight off the Jedi until I arrived."

"High praise indeed, Lieutenant. You have more than made up what you owe to me. I'm putting you up for a captaincy and will be transmitting an executive order to allow you to station wherever you choose. You are dismissed."

Quinn stood at attention and answered: "Thank you, Lord Baras. If my actions benefit the Empire, they benefit me. I would have done the same regardless of our past." He bowed before Baras and then he turned to Badesh. "It has been an extreme honour to serve you, my Lord." Badesh nodded and the Lieutenant left them, undoubtedly he wanted to get off Balmorra as fast as possible – a feeling Vette could relate to.

Baras ordered them to wait for further instructions and suggested that Badesh should use Balmorra as playground to sharpen his talents. Listening to Baras' and Badesh's conversation made Vette very tired, one assignment after another… there really was no rest for the wicked. She would never escape her current situation, Baras would send them through the galaxy until they died somewhere on a nameless planet. Either that or Badesh would decide to sacrifice her on some mission. Until the end of her days she would see nothing else but death and destruction… look on the bright side, she thought, at least Tovee could play some games with her and she wouldn't die because of loneliness. Okay, scratch that, certainly a few games of pazaak wouldn't make up for a social life.


	5. Balmorra: Bug Town

They returned to the _Fury_, Vette decided to eat something despite her weariness. As soon as she sat down with a bowl of soup, her "master" appeared also in the mess hall. Without another word he replicated a stew and joined her. They ate quietly, until Badesh reached beyond the table and grabbed her left hand. Vette almost spilled her soup and stared at the cold hand clasped around hers. "How come that you are so warm, slave?"

There was no sexual intention in that question, Badesh's voice was rather shaken. "My Lord?"

"Today, on the speeder… you were so warm."

Vette hesitated but felt that this was one of the occasions in which telling the truth was absolutely necessary. "I'm not warm, my lord, it's that you're so cold, almost as cold as Darth Baras. When I first met you, you were cool, but not that cold." Badesh remained silent and let go of her hand.

After a few moments he spoke again. "You were right on Dromund Kaas. I've forgotten about certain feelings, once I was warm, like you… but no more. It made me weak, so I discarded it. But today I felt it again, when I picked you up with the speeder and as I saw how Quinn fought against the Jedi, and she pushed him away… I even felt it as I spared the Jedi. Am I weak again?"

Vette felt queasy, she wasn't good with this kind of stuff and yet it was very important to say the right thing. "Well… uh, my Lord, do you feel weak? It seemed to me that you fought the Jedi with vigour, perhaps this experience allowed you to draw strength from the warm feelings?"

Badesh thought about it and looked at her very incentive. "You are indeed very perceptive, or perhaps you are manipulating me…" Vette got tense, that was it! Now he's going to kill me! "…but strangely enough I don't feel deception. You are telling the truth, aren't you?"

"At least what I believe to be the truth, my Lord."

"Ah, a wise answer. You are no common slave, although you are a member of an inferior species." Really, thought Vette, I'm to be insulted or not? "I'll ponder further on this subject. Dismissed."

The Twi'lek returned to her quarters and decided it was an appropriate time for a beer, after all, she could use some relaxing beverage after today's events. First Rylon, then the Jedi investigator… unbelievable how well Quinn fought against a full blown Jedi Knight, of course he would have been killed eventually, but she never even thought it possible for an non-force-user to hurt a trained Master of the Force, and yet he managed to cut her deeply with a simple knife. He really was something else, or did she seriously underestimate the imperial navy?

xxxxxx

Badesh and Vette were silently eating their breakfast as Tovee announced a visitor. Both were taken aback, who would drop by personally in the day and age of holocommunication? Badesh instructed Tovee to lead the visitor to the conference room in the middle of the ship and gestured Vette to follow him. Shortly after Tovee, Quinn, now with the rank insignia of a Captain on his uniform, entered the room. Vette felt quite excited to see him again, even after the unfortunate encounter in the office a few days ago she hadn't stopped thinking about his rugged good looks… Pull yourself together! she berated herself, remember that he is just another human xenophobist!

"Captain, I'm surprised to see you here," said Badesh.

"My Lord, I hope you don't find my appearance here obtrusive. I beg an audience." The Sith nodded and Quinn continued. "Aiding your mission on this planet has reawakened the ambition I began my career with – to make the most profound impact possible for the Empire. As you know Lord Baras has ended my… exile here on Balmorra. And I cannot think of a more glorious and honourable way to make a difference in the galaxy than to serve you." Vette held her breath as Quinn went actually down on his knee for the next sentence. "I'm here to pledge myself to you. I'm ready and willing to serve in every capacity you see fit. My Lord, if given the chance I know I will prove myself to you. I'm a top-notch pilot, military strategist and a deadly shot. I can fly this ship, plan your battles, assess your enemies and kill them. You won't find a more tireless and loyal subject. I offer my military prowess and dedicate every ounce of my strength to your cause."

The Twi'lek was now completely thrilled, the prospect of having another companion reawakened her hopes. Perhaps she could… could what? asked a mean little voice inside her. Aw, you still haven't given up, have you? You really think you could befriend this man? He didn't even talk to you. Her musing was interrupted as Badesh answered to the Captain's plea.

"I'm glad to have you, Quinn." The Imperial rose to his feet and bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lord."

"I want to be ready to leave the planet as soon as Lord Baras calls on me. Move your belongings as fast as possible to the _Fury_, Captain."

"Yes, my Lord."

"The slave will show you to the crew quarters." Vette couldn't help herself, although she knew that the Captain probably despised her, she felt happy and she followed Quinn with great enthusiasm as he went into his barracks to gather his possessions.

Of course he had everything already packed in three carrying cases. Vette wasn't sure if Quinn expected her to carry his luggage, but she tried anyway just to learn that she couldn't even carry two let alone three pieces of luggage. Without saying a word Quinn took two cases and left Vette with only one to carry. Well, thought Vette, at least he's reasonable. Her old master, the one on Tatooine, had expected her to perform all tasks he ordered her to, even if it wasn't possible for a scrawny little girl. Yeah right, way to go Vette. So Quinn doesn't want to wait for hours for his luggage and this makes him a good person.

"Where are the crew quarters?" asked Quinn as soon as he stepped on board of the _Fury_.

"Right here," Vette showed him the way. He hesitated for a fraction of a second as he realised that there was only one room with six beds. If he was upset to share a room with a common slave, he didn't show it. "Okay, so, on with the tour," Vette was beaming as she showed Quinn the medical bay, the replicator, the mess hall and the cargo bay sometimes used for combat training. She chatted happily away and introduced Tovee to Quinn. "And this is our trusty, Tovee. Luckily I don't have to do the cleaning or the laundry, I always hated it!"

The Captain followed her rather stiffly and nodded as they reached the end of the tour. "I'll acquaint myself with the ship. Thank you, slave."

Vette's smile shrunk and disappeared completely as soon as she heard the hated word. "I do have a name, you know?" she said flatly.

Quinn was apparently surprised that her verve left her as soon as he called her slave. "My apologies, what's your name?"

"I'm called Vette. If you'll excuse me, Captain." Vette left for the crew quarters, leaving Quinn and Tovee standing in the laundry.

"Oh my," said Tovee in his usual cheery voice, "she reacts always like this when the master…" The Twi'lek hurried away, she didn't need to hear this. Usually she liked Tovee, but sometimes he reminded her too hard that he was a mere tool for Badesh and agreed to all his actions.

xxxxx

A few hours later Badesh summoned them in the conference room and informed them, that they would head out int the farther regions of Balmorra for a place called "bugtown" to assist imperial troops to secure the area. As it turned out, the nickname was quite accurate – Vette learned to fear the clicking noise that the colicoids made. They fought through a whole valley full of insectoids, Badesh up front while Vette and Quinn provided cover-fire. At last they gathered the necessary data for the imperial research division and decided to wipe out the remaining colicoids in the area.

"How much ground do we still have to cover?" asked Badesh and Quinn, despite all the bug blood covering his uniform still looked somehow neat as a pin, displayed the map on his data pad. Vette utilised the break to dress her wounds, an especially bad bite on her thigh hurt quite a bit as she applied kolto on it. The shock collar hurt also, since it was attached to her neck it tended to rub against her skin every time she made an abrupt motion with her head. Vette tried to put kolto around the collar, but it was so bulky and broad that the kolto barely helped.

xxxxx

It was almost dark as they decided to return to the outpost. Vette felt a little dizzy during the shuttle ride. As soon as she was in the crew quarters, she removed her trousers and had another look on the colicoid bite on her leg. The area around the bite was so dark, that it was almost black, the contrast to her blue skin was quite shocking. "Crap!" What now? She decided to go to Quinn since he had treated some of Badesh's minor wounds and seemed to be some kind of medic. She found the Captain in the cockpit, where he studied the galactic map. The blue light from the map illuminated his face in a most flattering way and Vette needed to gather herself before she could speak. "Captain."

"Yes?"

He already had showered and put on a new uniform, when did he do that? After all they had arrived less than 10 minutes ago. "I'm in need of your assistance. It seems that a bug bite led to an inflammation and you seem to have a certain medical knowledge…"

"Certainly, please follow me to the medical bay," he said smoothly.

As soon as they reached their destination he started to rummage in the medical cupboard and she started to unbutton her pants. Vette felt how she blushed as she lowered them. She wasn't usually shy around men. But somehow she felt ashamed in front of Quinn. He turned around with a hypo-syringe in his hand. Other men might have checked her out, but he didn't. Vette thought that this only confirmed that he wasn't interested in aliens.

She showed him the bite and even in his rigid face it was apparent that he was surprised about the extent of the inflammation. "I have to admit, I'm surprised that you didn't say anything during our mission. This wound must have been… limiting you movement."

"Yeah, right. And the moment the slave starts to complain she gets electro-shocked, no thanks."

Quinn injected some blue liquid with the syringe and Vette felt immediately better. "It will take a few hours, but afterwards you should be able to move freely."

"Thank you," she pulled her pants up. "Captain… could you also have a look on my neck, it's the shock collar, it hurts underneath…" Quinn nodded and examined her neck. It was a strange sensation as his gloved fingers made contact with her skin, it send shivers down her spine. This gentle touch, it felt so good… Nobody had touched her this way since… since Plasmajack had hugged her before she left for Korriban.

"There is nothing I can do," said Quinn, "unless our Lord removes the collar."

Vette was disappointed. "Really? Can't you deactivate it?"

Quinn's eyebrow rose questioningly. "Surely you are aware that only the… owner knows the appropriate code?"

"Yeah, I just hoped… that it wasn't up to him."

Quinn stood almost at attention when he replied: "It is a medical necessity, otherwise your performance could suffer and put a mission in jeopardy. I'll return shortly." With that he strode out of the medical bay.

Vette was too surprised to react or even say anything. Well, she mused, everything for the mission, Captain Quinn. She grew nervous after a few minutes, why does it take so long? Badesh could just say no and be done with it, but perhaps he has to force-choke Quinn and to think what to do with me? Nah, the other day he even held my hand… Quinn entered again, followed by Badesh. Without any other word the Sith reached out and deactivated the collar, then he left. Quinn finally removed the collar and put it on the table right beside him, Vette felt like a huge weight was taken from her and she sat up, feeling like she had grown a few centimetres. Quinn dabbed her neck with a pad. It hurt, but it felt liberating to feel anything besides cold metal on her neck.

"It's a slight skin irritation due to the collar, and a bruise… probably because the collar is slightly too big for your neck." He treated everything with kolto and Vette enjoyed every touch.

This was bliss… her little bubble bust as she saw how Quinn reached for the collar and attempted to put it back on. Panic rushed over her and she slapped it away. Her entire composure was gone in just one second, she started to tremble. "Please," she whispered, "don't put it on… I promise I'll behave… please."

The Captain hesitated and picked the collar off the floor. "Lord Badesh was very clear about it, I have to put it back on." Vette didn't answer, she just closed her eyes. Since she didn't offer any resistance Quinn approached her and put the collar on her neck. "I'm sorry, Vette." Then he left.


	6. Balmorra: Alone

It took Vette almost half an hour to calm herself, finally she stopped shaking and she berated herself because she had lost her self-restraint. Great! Now I'm finally reduced to some weak sobbing slave, just like my mother! She had despised her for her constant crying, all the time she looked so weak and like a… a victim. Vette had sworn to herself, that she would never yield, never cry and that she would laugh whenever her so-called masters would insult her, mock them even! And now look at you, the barbed little voice inside her whispered, you're weak, broken by hope nevertheless – did you really think you would get rid of that collar? Stupid little girl! Useless alien filth! SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up! Vette wrestled the voice down and returned finally to her quarters. She took a shower, changed her clothes and went in the mess hall. I can't give up, I can't, she thought over and over again as she ate her dinner. She was tired and felt slightly sick, but she played a few games of pazaak with Tovee, just in spite of everything that had happened to her. Tovee was a poor player and she won easily, so she decided to play chess against the droid, surely he would be better at this game… but alas, her programming skill seemed to be in a rather sorry shape, Tovee played this game badly as well.

"May I join you?" She looked up from the chess board, and was surprised to see Quinn standing in the doorway. He strode into the room and inspected the chess pieces as if he would check their quality. Is he mocking me? No, the Capt'n isn't the type to joke…

She pulled herself together and chirped int the most cheerful voice she could muster: "You're welcome, Captain. I hope you pose more a challenge than Tovee."

"I certainly hope so, after all chess is a game for true strategists." Tovee moved away from the seat opposite of Vette and Quinn sat down. They set up the pieces, Vette was a little tense, Quinn had been very distant towards her and she couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that he only wanted to humiliate her.

"I hope you're not disappointed, Captain. I'm a lot better at pazaak than at chess…" Oh, come on, don't underprize yourself!

"Hm, pazaak isn't as interesting as chess – it's mere luck instead of wit. Shall we?"

Of course the Imperial was in a whole other league than a poorly programmed droid and Vette lost the game.

"I see… I have to brush up on my tactics," she said as she put the board away. Actually she felt quite relieved that the Captain didn't let her win despite what had transpired earlier, she couldn't stand pity. Vette appreciated that Quinn took her seriously enough to play a real game with her. She was also eased to know that he didn't just wanted to play with her just to make her feel stupid. "Thank you, Captain," she said quietly, he nodded and left.

xxxxx

Vette returned to the crew quarters and started to brush her teeth, usually she wandered around but soon after she had entered Quinn followed. From the corner of her eye she saw how he got undressed. The man obviously didn't mind her presence but that was no surprise, after all he had led a soldier's life. And since the imperial army didn't segregate men and women, he had surely shared already more than one room with a woman. Ah, said a little voice in Vette's head, but has he ever shared a room with a filthy alien? She closed her eyes and silenced the voice immediately, the Twi'lek even tried to summon up her despise of Quinn, lest she wouldn't brood about her own situation. But Vette had to acknowledge that she still had a crush on Quinn and that her faked anger at him was nothing but her desperate attempt to distance herself from her future disappointments.

As soon as she lay in her bed she heard the steady breathing of her roommate, it had a strangely comforting quality. There had been a time when she wouldn't even think about enjoying a human's company, back when she escaped slavery the first time. Although it was a human pirate that had freed her and had even invited her into his crew, she still had felt hatred against humans for the way she was treated since childhood. But after she had joined Taunt's gang on Nar Shadda, she had realised that her despise wouldn't hold up against a reality check – she didn't hate humans, she despised herself and her fate. She hated the fact that she knew that she was on her own, nobody, not even her gang could or would be able to help her to live her own life. Vette thought back to Korriban. She had persuaded herself to believe that Taunt and her gang would come to her rescues because the truth – that no sane person would try or even succeed to free a slave from a Sith prison – would've meant that she had to face the fact that she was truly alone.


	7. Balmorra: Firestar

The next day they headed for another outpost on Balmorra. The shuttle ride took almost two hours, and since neither Badesh nor Quinn talked she was soon bored. What a life, black despair and boredom… I should bring a deck of pazaak-cards with me. There was only a small window in the back of the shuttle visible, so Vette rose from her seat and wanted to have a look.

"Return to your seat, it's against imperial military regulations to unfasten your seatbelt during a shuttle flight," said Quinn without looking up from his data pad.

"But I just…" before Vette could speak on, an all too familiar pain in the neck forced her on her knees.

"Don't you dare to talk back to the Captain, slave! Obey his orders this instant!" hissed Badesh.

The Twi'lek stood up, shaking with anger. "Yes, my Lord." For weeks Badesh hadn't shocked her and now, because of this imperial prig, he had electroshocked her yet again! She returned to her seat and shot a furious look at Quinn, he looked her straight in the eye, his expression unreadable as always. Then he just continued reading his data pad, seemingly unmoved by the events.

xxxxx

At the outpost the responsible commander informed them that a nearby rebel base was impenetrable for air strikes because of some sort of shield.

"I will take care of that shield, Commander," said Badesh, his eyes glowed already in excitement.

"Excellent, my Lord. A squad of my finest soldiers will accompany you." The Commander summoned his squad, 15 men and women and they began their march to the rebel base immediately. Badesh and Quinn were up front and she had to walk at the end of the group. Well, here we go… she thought as an imperial soldier looked at her and smiled in a creepy way.

"Hey, tailhead – what about a kiss? I will even throw in a few credits."

"You should rather invest these credits in a toothbrust, your breath stinks worse than a Bantha's," she casually answered. A few other soldiers laughed.

A female soldier sneered at her comrade: "Told you so, not even a Twi'lek slave would kiss your ugly mug, Cam."

"Ah, but you would kiss me, right? I've brushed me teeth and took even a bath last week," said a soldier to her right.

Vette was amused and answered smilingly: "Sure, but I'll need a written permission from Captain Quinn."

"Captain? Seems that our favourite beaurocrat is moving up in the world," remarked the female soldier.

"Is it true that he once shot a man because his uniform wasn't proper?" asked another soldier.

"Bollocks, I was there, he shot him because he leaked information to the rebels."

"I like the first story better, it sounds more like Quinn." Vette wasn't a part of the ensuing discussion, but she liked the way the soldiers spoke with each other – it was a nice change from the creepy silence on the _Fury_.

xxxxx

It took them about two hours to reach the power generators. Badesh started to grow more excited by the minute, the prospect of battle made him almost elated. "Captain, instruct your soldiers, but be quick about it – I long for blood!" Although the Sith had spoken with a low voice, the murmur within the squad died down immediately.

Quinn stepped forward. "We will strike quick and hard, leave no survivors. Lord Badesh will head the attack. We have to take out the generators and retreat before the rebels can alarm their battle droids from inside the base. You know the drill – for the Empire!"

"For the Empire!" the soldiers answered, Vette remained silent. The squad crept towards the generators, they were heavily guarded. As soon as the soldiers were in position, Badesh drew his lightsaber and jumped at a guard that was standing about 50 metres away, with incredible speed he slaughtered four guards before the rebels even realised what happened.

Beside her she heard how Cam said: "For the love of the Emperor! Good thing he's on our side."

"Focus!" hissed Quinn who was standing behind him.

The imperial troops started to shoot the remaining rebel forces, Vette had her blasters drawn, but she didn't pull the trigger. The rebels were fighting for their freedom from the Empire, she didn't want to kill them… besides, Badesh was in the middle of battle and wouldn't register if she shot or not. After a short firefight the imperial soldiers advanced to the generators and set explosives. Vette followed them and looked at the countless dead and wounded rebels lying on the ground. One of them, a zabrak male, moaned quietly.

Vette went down on her knee and whispered: "Stay down, we… they are leaving soon."

The man opened his eyes and said: "No, you won't." He pulled the lock pin from one of the grenades he wore around his waist and grabbed Vette by the collar.

"Grenade!" shouted one of the imperials, the soldiers sprinted away and threw themselves on the ground while Vette struggled to free herself. Suddenly she felt a burning sensation on her stomach and the hold on her was loosened. Badesh had cut off the zabaraks hand and had grazed her stomach by doing so. The Sith lifted the screaming zabrak like he wasn't weighting anything at all and threw him against the generators. An ear-deafening explosion took place, the grenade had set off the already applied explosives. The explosion pressure threw a few imperials, who were still standing, on the ground. Vette removed the now lifeless hand from her collar and threw it away, she stared at the cut off limb with horror, unable to move. Her ears were still ringing and she had the distant impression that someone was calling her, but everything was like wrapped in cotton. She looked at her stomach, blood flooded from the wound, as Vette lifted her sight she saw how a whole platoon of rebels ran towards her. She didn't think, she jumped up and started shooting. The rebels returned fire and Vette did a barrel roll behind a rock and threw two grenades. Only then she realised that she had literally fell back behind enemy lines. The imperial troops had retreated up on one of the hills surrounding the generators, she was about to be surrounded. Although the soldiers shoot at the rebels it was nay impossible to escape without being caught in the crossfire. She heard the sound of a lightsaber nearby and knew that Badesh was still near her, fighting with the rebels. Damn it! This wasn't the way she imagined she would die. And I won't! Stand up Vette! Show them what you're made of! She peeked at the rebels, they were concentrating their fire on the Sith who killed one of them after another. But a shot which only missed her by centimetres showed her that they hadn't forgotten about her. Vette breathed a few times to calm her shaking hands and lunged out of cover. She ran towards a rebel, who swung a vibro-blade at her. Good thing that I always bring a blaster to a knife fight, Vette thought and shot the man right in the face. His comrades saw what had happened and tried to kill her with a hail of blaster bolts, Vette grabbed the dead rebel and used his body as a shield, the armour the rebel was wearing provided her with cover and she returned the fire with one blaster while holding the body with the other. I won't die! I won't! she frantically thought, finally she caught Badesh's sight. He jumped towards her and landed right in front of her, deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsaber at an incredible speed. Since she was covered by the Sith Vette let go of the dead body and readied her blasters.

"Jump up in the air! And don't stop shooting!" bellowed Badesh.

"What?!"

"Do it or suffer my wrath!"

The Twi'lek jumped as ordered and as soon as her boots had lost contact with the ground she felt like a force, or was it _the_ force hurled her up in the air. She couldn't breathe, she was lunged about 30 meters in the air. Crap! I'm gonna fall to death! Fuck you all! And with these thought she started to shoot at the opponents, she gritted her teeth as she fell but didn't stop pulling the trigger. Several rebels died from her sweeping gunfire. Right before she would've crushed on the ground, Vette felt how a powerful force roughly grabbed her. The pain in her upper body was almost unbearable and she screamed, but then she tasted dust in her mouth. She was lying on the ground, Badesh had cushioned her fall with the force but in the process he had most certainly broken a few ribs of hers.

"Retreat!" shouted Quinn. "Vette fall back!"

Vette was disorientated from the fall, she looked around but couldn't see the Imperial – where had she to go?

"The alien is injured, sir. We have to leave her," shouted a voice with an imperial accent. Vette heard the following conversation but it felt like it was a dream.

"Don't be ridiculous! Eson, Bauntes! Get the alien!" Quinn sounded angry.

"We won't risk our lives for an alien filth, sir!"

"That is an order! Do it or I'll shoot you for insubordination!"

"You won't shoot us because of an alien, Captain!"

"No, I won't – but because you disobeyed an order! You are a blight to the imperial uniform!"

Shortly after that Vette felt like she was lifted up, someone threw her on his shoulder and a few second later she was roughly put down on the ground. Someone splashed water into her face, she was suddenly alert and realised that Quinn stood in front of her. "Get up! We'll retreat!" She jumped to her feet, lest she wouldn't left behind again. She looked at the Captain, who was yelling orders, suddenly she realised that he had traces of blood on his right shoulder. He had carried her into safety! Vette was completely confused, she had to acknowledge that he had saved her life – an imperial xenophobist had save her! The rear-guard action lasted for 10 minutes then they were clear and returned to base.

Vette was hurt and every step seemed to set her chest on fire, she pressed her right hand on her stomach, the bleeding had almost stopped when they reached the outpost. The wounded imperial soldiers went straight to the military hospital after they had been dismissed.

Vette followed them only to be called back by Quinn. "Alien slaves aren't allowed to enter the MASH," the Captain said curtly.

Vette almost couldn't believe her ears. "Are you serious? I'm injured!" So he had just saved her to let her bleed to death?

"Nonetheless, the regulations…"

"I won't wait until we're on the _Fury_! By the stars, I would have to wait for two hours just because…"

The Captain got visibly agitated, it was the first time she had seen him less than his usual impassive self. "Shut your mouth! I won't let you violate imperial protocols! You…"

But before he could finish the sentence Vette felt a cruciating pain in her neck. She hadn't seen that the Badesh had approached them, he electrocuted her longer than usual. Vette almost blacked out, but then the pain stopped. "You will do as the Captain says!"

Vette just nodded, she felt sick and her rips as well as her stomach hurt as badly as before. Badesh left them, she saw how he ventured towards the responsible Commander, probably for debriefing.

"Come now, Vette," said Quinn surprisingly soft, his annoyance was gone, "I will treat your injuries – but not here." She was still angry and frustrated, but she followed the Captain behind a tent. He gestured towards a small rock and she sat down. He applied kolto to her wounds and scanned her rips. "Your ribs are not broken, but contusioned – it will take a few days before the pain wears off."

Vette didn't say anything, she just sat there, looking at the brownish rocks surrounding them. Balmorra was indeed a burnt world with almost inhabitable rocky surroundings. She looked at the Imperial kneeling in front of her, he was a puzzle to her. Quinn rose on his feet and turned to leave, but then Vette spoke: "I don't get you, Captain. You risked your neck to save me, but you wouldn't let me in a hospital." She rubbed her temple. "You confuse me, Quinn."

"It's simple – I wouldn't leave a soldier behind, but the imperial military code has to be upheld."

"Even when the rules are useless?"

He didn't answer and walked away.

xxxxx

In the evening she sat in the mess hall, brooding over a cup of coffee. I'm one sordid girl… even after everything that has happened I actually… enjoyed that Quinn vetted me. Strange, I would've never pictured myself as a masochist – or perhaps all these electroshocks are starting to take their toll? Anyway… I just can't understand why Quinn saved me… does it mean… no. In that very moment the Captain appeared and quietly got the chess board from a drawer. Vette felt her spirits rise as she helped him putting the chess pieces into place. "You were lucky the last time, this time I'll win!"

"That remains to be seen, Vette."


	8. Nar Shaddaa: Old Friends

They stayed for another three days on Balmorra, helping imperial troops where needed. Quinn and Vette had come to an unexpressed agreement. He appeared at exactly 10 p.m. in the mess hall and played chess with her, afterwards she would invent outlandish excuses why she hadn't won and he would remain silent. On the third day Baras made a call and ordered Badesh to Nar Shaddaa to silence another spy, Dellacon. Vette got excited, to Baras it was indeed "the armpit of the galaxy" but to her it was a second home, after all it was the base of operations for Taunt and her gang. Perhaps she could somehow make contact to them! Or at least find out what happened to them… She skilfully forgot her dark thoughts from a few days ago, perhaps she wasn't alone after all.

According to Baras instructions Badesh first made contact to Halidrell Setsyn, a local operative. They arrived just in time to kill some exchange thugs who tried to blackmail her.

Stesyn briefed Badesh on Dellacon and his ally, Lord Rathari and concluded: "Well, my Lord, I have a shipment with slaves to send out, if you need me, I'll be here…" She eyed Vette and added smilingly "…and if you're in need for another, more appealing slave, let me know." Bitch, thought Vette and tried to look unimpressed. Badesh started without respite to track down Rathari's base of operations to flush out Dellacon. He cut down everybody who stood in his way, even imperial troops fighting their republic counterparts. Vette caught a glimpse of Quinn during the fight, he seemed paler than ever as he shot down his comrades. In the middle of the fight they got a call from Stesyn, her base was under attack from Rathari's troops. They rushed back to her, but she was already dead. Vette didn't feel pity for the slave trader and wondered again if Badesh rubbed off on her. Rathari was even bold enough to leave a holovid how he strangled Stesyn and mocked Badesh:

"You want agent Dellacon, you want me. I won't be hard to find anymore, I'll be on the roof of the satellite platform at network access, tomorrow 1200. If you dare to show, I'll grant you a duel to the death. Be honoured!" The holopicture vanished, Badesh was visibly agitated.

Quinn stepped forward. "My Lord, there is a high probability that this is a trap. I suggest caution."

Badesh narrowed his eyes, and relaxed a little when he faced Quinn. "Yes, that much is clear. Quinn, we should return to the _Fury_ and form a strategy."

"Right away, my Lord."

Badesh turned to Vette. "You will run a few errands for me, report back as soon as you have all items on this list." He handed her a data pad and some money.

"Yes, my Lord."

Since she was quite familiar with Nar Shaddaa, she bought all items within an hour and prepared to return to the ship – although she wanted to contact Taunt she wasn't sure how to do it without raising suspicion. So she just went shopping in places where she might be recognised and hoped that the news that she had returned to Nar Shaddaa might reach her old gang. Taunt was working faster as she had thought, as soon as she entered the spaceport she heard a familiar whistle. Vette couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Taunt, Plasmajack and Flash standing in a shadowy corner. She laughed happily as she flew in Taunts arms, it felt like coming home from a very long journey. "I'm so happy! I'm so happy, I've missed you guys so much!" Vette kissed every one of them, and couldn't hardly hold back tears.

"Vette! I can't believe that you're alive, we were so worried after Korriban, what happened?" Taunt asked while holding Vette's hand. The red-skinned Twi'lek was the leader of the gangs, she always kept a cool head, usually Vette appreaciated her, but now she felt a little disappointed that Taunt had given up on her. The blue Twi'lek calmed herself and gave a short account on the events on Korriban and that she was now a slave to a dangerous Sith. The gang was shocked, Plasmajack even had to fight back tears and hugged Vette again.

"By the stars! I'm so sorry, Vette!" said Taunt. "We will of course do everything to free you!"

Vette smiled sadly at them, she knew of course that it would be difficult to flee. "Thanks! But I have to go now, the Sith expects me back."

She gave Taunt her holofrequency and hurried back to the spaceport.

xxxxx

Badesh and Quinn were studying the satellite platform's ground on the holoprojector plan as she entered the conference room on the _Fury_. She gave the Sith the items he requested and sat down in a corner of the room to listen to their plans.

"There are several openings, my Lord, the platform is easily accessible and your opponent could call reinforcement whenever he pleases," remarked Quinn. "My assessment is however that Lord Rathari is exceedingly arrogant and careless. There is a high likelihood that he will underestimate you and that he will bring only a few handpicked followers with him." As usual he almost stood at attention when talking to his superior.

Badesh looked at his second-in command with a strange look in his eyes and nodded approvingly. "I agree, he is a true Sith and trust only his own strength. He will be there and he will to try to kill us." Interesting, thought Vette, since when did "me" become "us"?

Badesh ordered them to be ready in the next morning and dismissed them. The Twi'lek started to ponder: Should I try to contact Taunt and the others? Perhaps we could arrange my escape… no, this will take time and it is highly possible that we'll stay for at least two more days on Nar Shaddaa. On her way to her quarters she saw how the Captain entered the training room while _unbuttoning_ his uniform coat. She stopped dead in her tracks, there was no way she would miss this! Vette tried to walk silently towards the cargo bay turned training room and peeked through the open hatch. Quinn was throwing vibro-knifes at a training puppet, every one of them hit the bulls-eye. Vette was deeply impressed how calmly the Imperial threw every single one of them with absolute accuracy. The only thing perhaps more impressive was his lean muscles which she could see move under the white shirt since he had removed his coat. Since she hadn't dared to observe him opently in the crew quarters she hadn't seen them until now. By the stars! When does he have to time to work out? She stepped forward.

"I didn't know that you practice hand-to-hand-combat, Captain."

He threw the last knife and turned around to face her. "I always do, usually in the early in the morning. However, since we're facing a Sith and his apprentices it seemed necessary to train…"

Vette cut in. "And because of this training you were capable to hurt the Jedi on Balmorra?"

Quinn's eyebrow rose irritated. "Don't interrupt me again! And yes, without my daily training it would have been impossible to stall the Jedi. Lightsaberwielders usually deflect blaster shots, but they hardly expect to face a non-force-user in close combat. Of course it's only a matter of minutes seconds even, before a Jedi or a Sith uses his unmatched force powers."

"I would like to learn to use a knife like you do, Captain." The Imperial hesitated, Vette registered his unwillingness. She strode towards the puppet and pulled the knives from it. She returned to Quinn and handed him the weapons. "I mean it, if it means that I have a slightly higher chance to survive our missions, I want to learn hand-to-hand-combat." She smiled mischievous. "And if you don't teach me I'm going to pester you until you do." Vette was almost sure that she saw a motion in Quinn's corner of his mouth.

"As you wish, Vette."

xxxxx

They trained for an hour, Quinn showed her how to move effectively with a vibro-knife and how to approach an opponent to get in weapons range. "Meet me at 0500 tomorrow morning, if you follow my instructions, you will be able to fight with a knife within a fortnight." Vette moaned inwardly, 5 a.m.? Damn, that early. But she nodded and together they headed in the mess hall.

Badesh was nowhere to be seen, so they started to eat dinner alone. "May I ask you a question, Captain?"

"Is there a way to stop you?" he asked with his ususal slightly arrogant intonation.

"No, sooo… you're perhaps the most accomplished imperial officer I've ever seen. How come that you ended up on Balmorra?"

Up until now Quinn had been unusually relaxed, the exercise had loosed him up enough that his professional mask had slipped during training, he had even once displayed… anger or was it confusion when she had casually touched his arm. But now he shut down again and answered coolly: "I don't want to talk about it. It's a strictly military matter."

"Really? I'll share my secret if you share yours," she replied jokingly, she wanted him to unwind. "All my dark secrets are yours!"

Quinn leaned back in his chair and eyed her suspiciously. "You don't have a secret to share."

"Is that so? Don't you wanna hear how I ended up being a slave?"

"I assume you were born into slavery? Then you got away, and became a thief. I gathered that you got arrested on Korriban because you tried to steal Sith artefacts, a rather bold act I might add, and became Lord Badesh's slave."

Vette lowered her fork, eventhough there was still food on it. "How did you know? Did Badesh tell you that?"

"Partly, but mostly it's just simple deduction. The way you reacted in the medical bay led me to believe that you…"

"Alright, forget that I asked," said Vette quickly, she felt no need to revive the weakness she felt when Quinn put the collar back on. They finished their meal in silence and played a game of chess afterwards. The Captain had almost beaten her when Badesh entered the room. Quinn stood almost immediately at attention, Vette simply stood up. She felt uneasy, he liked to play chess with the Captain – it made her forget her predicament, but the presence of Badesh reminded her painfully about her station.

The Sith gestured them to sit down. "At ease, Captain. I'm merely curios… what kind of game is it that you're playing?"

"Chess, my Lord. Shall I explain the rules?"

"No, carry on. I'll be watching." He took a chair at the head of the table and gestured them to play on.

Vette was defeated within 20 minutes and according to their customary she started to complain about the heat in the mess hall and blamed her loss on some fault in the climate control. She felt that it was a strain to be her easy-going self, but I will be damned if I let Badesh ruin our routine! The Sith eyed her suspiciously but said nothing, instead he looked at Quinn. He expected him obviously to do something about the cheeky slave.

"If you would concentrate on the actual game instead on your excuses, you would have a chance against me, Vette," said Quinn casually and started to colled the chess pieces.

"Point taken, Captain," the Twi'lek managed to smile, despite her 'masters' presence. Badesh was genuinely surprised by the exchange, Vette could tell by the look of his face. "My Lord, may I leave," she asked formally. Badesh nodded and she returned to her quarters although she wanted to hear whether the Captain was berated for his mild reaction to an insubordinate slave. But if she was caught eavesdropping the punishment would be grave indeed that much she knew.


	9. Nar Shaddaa: The Sister

5 o'clock sharp Vette entered the training room only to discover that Quinn already started to work out. He finished his push-ups and handed Vette wordlessly a vibroknife.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"No."

Vette gasped, Quinn had made a joke! Perhaps there was hope for him yet!

After an hour Quinn left to attend to his other duties, Vette remained to train her close-quarter combat skills. After a while her thoughts started to wander to her old gang. Would it be possible to stage an escape? To her own surprise she also pondered fleetingly on Quinn and how he would react if she… wait, since when did a crush on a man prevent a slave to get away from a Sith slavemaster? Pull yourself together! This is more important than some fling especially if it is one-sided, this is about your freedom and your life! No, she would make a run for it as soon as the opportunity arose.

Shortly before they left to meet Lord Rathari Vette asked Quinn to loan her a vibroknife. "After all you said yourself, that it is highly likely that we get involved into close-combat."

He gave it to her and watched as she hid it in her right boot. "You should wear it on your belt, otherwise it might take too long to pull it out," he remarked.

"It's just my back-up weapon, a little surprise for a reckless opponent."

"As you wish."

xxxxx

As they arrived on the meeting point, Rathari and his minions were already there. "You really showed," said the cyborg and gestured towards an Imperial standing beside him. "This is agent Dellacon… do you want to say any last words to your would-be-assassin, Dellacon?"

"Just one thing: Baras is insane, my cover was perfect…"

"I don't care," Badesh cut in, "my master ordered your death and he shall have it!"

Rathari laughed. "Do you really think that you could accomplish that? However I would never lower myself to duel a mere apprentice such as you."

The six minions drew their lightsaber, Vette and Quinn drew their blasters, he whispered to her: "They will concentrate on Lord Badesh, fall back and shoot them from distance."

Rathari continued to laugh mockingly. "These men are my elite guard, trained to take on Sith. Half of them could kill you, but I don't like to play favourites. All attack!"

As instructed Vette ran back and hid behind a crate, two lackeys paid dearly for letting the Twi'lek and the imperial out of sight as they were shot. The remaining four saw their mistake and attacked them. Quinn stood his ground, aimed and landed a clear head-shot despite the wild lightsaber waiving of his opponent. The two minions running towards Vette deflected her blaster-shots easily and one of them almost beheaded Vette with a quick movement. She made a quick barrel roll and shot relentlessly without luck. Suddenly one attacker fell heavenly on the ground, the blaster wound on his back made clear that Quinn had shot him. The other man managed to get in weapons range, but before he could strike again a lightsaber pierced through his chest. Badesh had made a force jump and had killed the minion with ease, then he threw his lightsaber swirling towards the remaining guard and killed him as well. He reached out and his weapon returned to him, his orange eyes were almost red and Vette was pretty sure that he would go on a rampage on the remaining enemies.

Rathari drew his purple-bladed lightsaber. "Ah, it seems that I underestimated you and your companions. Who had though that a simple Imperial and a filthy slave would be able to challenge a force-sensitive?"

"Perhaps their master sucked so much?" Vette said without thinking, then she bit her lip. Ah, crap, I did it again!

But Badesh didn't punish her, instead he coolly added. "You're a push-over, Rathari, even my slave can see that – now prepare to die!" He attacked the other Sith and a fierce lightsaber duel took place.

She saw how Dellacon tried to sneak away and yelled: "Not so fast, pal! You're staying!" To underline her intention she shot a few blaster bolt in the floor in front of him.

Meanwhile Badesh had severely wounded Rathari and finally cut off his right hand. But he didn't stop there, he slashed the now unarmed opponent until there were but a pool of blood and tissue left. Dellacon saw it and paled as Badesh finally turned to him, his face covered with blood and little pieces of flesh. The Sith massacred the former agent in a way that made even Quinn avert his gaze, Vette vomited on the spot. Finally Badesh stopped and walked calmly towards his companions. His energy was again dimmed, even his usually radiating orange eyes were beamless. Quinn stood at parade rest and Vette envied him for the calmness he displayed. Even after this display of violence he just stands there, with no doubt and with complete self-confidence, I… I want to feel that peace. She imitated his posture, but it felt strange to her. They didn't waver, even as Badesh reached out with his bloodied hands and touched their respective cheeks.

"Why are you so warm, when I'm so cold?" Indeed his hand on her cheek felt ice-cold just like that time when he held her hand. "Vette once told me, that she wasn't warm but I'm cold… is that true, Quinn?" The Twi'lek registered that Badesh used her name for the first time.

"Your hand is indeed cold, my Lord."

The Sith lowered his hands, leaving a smear of blood on their faces. "There was a time when the cold was comforting, but now… being surrounded by warmth and be the only one cold…" He fell silent for a few moments, then he ordered Quinn to call a shuttle, even in Nar Shaddaa it was impossible to walk through the streets if one is drenched in blood.

xxxxx

They didn't even have time to wash the blood off. As soon as they reached the _Fury_ Baras called. Badesh informed him about the mission's success, the Sith Lord seemed very pleased. "Very good, my Apprentice. But it seems that Nomen Karr has been busy as well, I received intelligence that your ship is being tracked. The signal has been directed to a space station – head there immediately."

"Right away, Darth Baras."

Crap, though Vette, there goes my chance of escape! Who knows when we will return to Nar Shaddaa?

Since it was only a short trip to the space station they only could cleanse themselves superficially and they looked like veterans from a bloody war, except for Quinn of course who only had to wash off the blood in his face, then he looked once again like a model officer from an ad booklet. They stormed the station in a fairly fast manner since the guards were only cheap droids and reached the command centre just in time to witness a holocommunication between a technician and a Jedi. "Sir, the ship we were tracking is here and we…"

"Calm yourself, I'll talk to your visitor."

Badesh stepped forward "Nomen Karr, I presume?"

The technician, a young man went pale as he saw a Sith covered in blood. "Karr, you never told us, that we're tracking a Sith!"

The Jedi responded coolly: "You were provided the details to perform your duties. Now please, remain quiet." Karr now addressed Badesh. "You are Baras' new apprentice, so of course I kept track with you. Please, that man was only monitoring the equipment, there is no need for bloodshed here."

Badesh gestured the technician to leave and he fled instantly. "You on the other hand won't get away that easily, Karr. Come and face me!"

"Jedi do not seek battle, until next time, Sith."

The holoimage vanished and they returned to the ship to report to Darth Baras. "Ah, a pity that Karr himself wasn't on the station… But at least reports on the Padawan are reaching me from various planets. I'll contact you as soon as I have evaluated the reports." After Baras had ended the call, Quinn asked: "Where to, my Lord?"

"Which is the nearest spaceport?"

"Nar Shaddaa, my Lord."

"Well, we'll dock there and wait for further instructions." Vette was incredibly relieved, perhaps she could escape after all!

xxxxx

In the evening Quinn and Vette played their usual game of chess, Badesh joined them and asked from time to time about the different strategies used in the game. The Sith was so relaxed that Vette allowed herself to comment jokingly about her faults. It was the first time that she didn't feel constant danger in Badesh's presence. He looked somehow healthier… there was a time when his pale complexion made him look like a sick man, but now his skin was deep red again.

"Vette, you don't even try to concentrate," scolded Quinn.

"Aw, my Captain, it's all part of my scheme. I lull you in false security and then I'll beat you when you least expect it."

"A surprise attack? That would imply that I don't see through you, and that, believe me, is quite impossible."

"Who would have thought that you're an expert on women?"

Confusion spread across Quinn's face. "I didn't say that…"

"Ups, there goes your rook." The Captain was taken aback and eyed the Twi'lek suspiciously.

"I see, there are still variables I didn't include in my calculations."

Vette beamed at her opponent and they played until Quinn had won as usual.

xxxxx

Vette woke up in the middle of the night as her holocommunicator peeped. She turned it on and an image of Taunt appeared. "Are you nuts? You can't call me like that!" whispered Vette startled. She looked quickly around, but Quinn seemed to be asleep.

"Who would put a slave's holocommunicator under surveillance? And I have important news."

"Captain Quinn would, you…"

"It's about your sister."

"What?"

"We found her, Vette! She is here on Nar Shaddaa!"

"What? Where?" Vette couldn't believe it, she would see her family again. After all this years she would finally meet Tivva again!

"She is working in the Red Light District." Vette wasn't shocked, after all this was the fate of many female Twi'lek slaves.

"In which establishment is she?"

"It's called _Goldstar_, I'm sending you the coordinates right now. We need confirmation that it's really her – go there an contact me after you have spoken to her."

Taunt ended her call. Vette was excited, sleeping was out of the question, in one hour the training with Quinn was due and she needed to plan how to get in the _Goldstar_. After a first review she was sobered, it would take her at least two hours only to get to Tivva and come back, there was no way that Badesh wouldn't notice her absence. She had to ask him if she could take a leave. Damn, that's gonna take some grovelling.

Vette eyed Quinn during their training session, he didn't let on that he knew about the communication, but she was quite certain that he was monitoring everything on the _Fury_. In the end, it didn't matter, she would ask Badesh if she could go, there was nothing secretive about it. As soon as she saw Badesh she bowed to him and asked for an audience. As expected he just nodded. "My Lord, I need to run a personal errant. May I please leave for four hours?"

The Sith remained silent for a few seconds, then he answered: "You have served me well, Vette. You may take your leave this afternoon."

She bowed with great formality. "Thank you, my Lord."


	10. Nar Shaddaa: Goldstar

The _Goldstar_ was a place even worse than she imagined. It was a small cantina, even from outside it seemed sleazy and unclean. The gamorrean bouncer grunted as he let her in, she was certainly the first Twi'lek woman to enter the establishment from the front door. An overwhelming stench greeted her as soon as she got into the cantina. Smoke, sweat, alcohol and an unidentified sourly smell took her breath. She braced herself as she started to inspect the half-naked Twi'lek women and men shackled to the wall. None of them resembled the Tivva from her memory, but there were only two blue Twi'lek and as she watched them she recognised the way one of them bit her nails. She approached her, the woman was wearing a skimpy dress which revealed several scars on her arms and legs.

"Tivva?"

The Twi'lek looked up, her face was beaten badly, but despite the bruises Vette recognised her sister. "Ce'na?" It was a name she hadn't heard in years.

"Yes, it's me." She smiled and hugged her sister, tears were streaming from her eyes.

"By the stars! How did you find me?" Tivva's voice expressed joy but her entire demeanour expressed desperation and sadness. Then her eyes fell on Vette's shock collar. "You're a slave too? I've always hoped that you would escape into freedom."

"It's a long story… But tell me first, is there a way for you to flee? I may be a slave, but I have friends here on Nar Shaddaa who could help you."

Tivva smiled in an unhappy way. "No, we are chained to this wall and are only freed to wash ourselves."

"But…"

"Believe me, there were others, they tried to escape and got themselves killed."

Vette kindly stoked Tivva's cheek. "I will find a way to free you, I promise." Her sister shot her a warning gaze and in this very moment she felt a towering presence behind her.

It was a tall Gamorrean, and next to him an elderly Twi'lek woman who wasn't wearing a slave collar.

"How touching," she mocked. Tivva couldn't hold eye-contact and looked on the floor. "My name is Crystal and I'm the manager, and you are?"

Vette felt immediately that she was in danger. "I'm Vette, Tivva's sister," she said with a firm voice.

"Ah, but you are a slave, aren't you? I doubt that your master would allow you to visit a place like this, therefore I conclude that you ran away," Crystal smiled in a cold way.

"No, that's not true!" said Vette with vigour. The status of an escaped slave was that of a wild animal, anyone was allowed to put it down.

"You are a little skinny and not a beauty, but I could find a spot for you..." The Gamorrean seized her shoulders with an iron grip. Vette cursed, she had left her weapons on the _Fury_ because they would never have let her in fully armed. Blast, why didn't she at least brought a knife with her?

She had to bluff: "You're making a big mistake, Crystal. My master is a Sith and he won't be pleased if I don't come back." The Gamorrean had begun to drag her away.

"A Sith, my my, aren't we imaginative. I'm shaking in my boots," mocked Crystal.

They brought her in a small room in the back, the madam of the brothel gave her a slave-loincloth. "Put this on."

"Never!" yelled Vette.

Crystal just made a small gesture and the Gamorrean hit her with his huge fist. Vette fell on the ground, blood spilling from her nose. He kicked her in the stomach and she almost vomited. "That's enough, Ugmuak." She kneeled beside Vette and hissed: "Make no mistake, you will wear this. Ugmuak will beat you until you do and since you came to me for free I don't care if you die in the process."

"No!" Vette was scared but she didn't…

Crystal let the Gamorrean hit her again. Eventually Vette yielded, with shaking hands she undressed herself and put on the pink loincloth. They shackled her to the wall in the cantina, as far away from Tivva as possible. Crystal left with a word of warning. "If a customer wants you, he'll get you and if you resist… well Ugmuak is more than willing to step in."

Vette almost started to cry when she heard these words, but she pulled herself together. I'm not weak, I'll survive this and… Oh yeah? Asked a little all-to-well-known voice in her head. And how do you intend to do it? Shut up! Quinn being Quinn has monitored my communication with Taunt and has the coordinates to this place. As soon as I'm overdue he will come for me. Yes, and he will bring a Sith Lord with him, who will be most displeased that he has to come here to get his slave. Or perhaps… they just don't care, after all you're just a tool. If you don't return they'll just find another slave. Nobody, not Taunt and certainly not some imperials will come look for you! Despite her best effort black despair began to set into her mind.

Hours passed, Vette tried to look as unappealing as possible and crossed her arms in front of her naked breasts. A customer approached her, an old human male who was covered in cybernetics. "Hello girl!" Vette looked away. "Oh, you're playing hard to get, huh?" The man slapped her casually in the face. "Look at me when I'm taking to you, slave!" Unwillingly Vette obeyed, her face still burned from the slap. "And take your arms down, I want to see your tits." Hesitantly she exposed her breasts. She had always imagined herself to be though, but his humiliation was almost too much to bear. The man fiddled her breasts in a rough manner and in a reflex action Vette pushed him away. He panted heavily as he punched her in the face and touched her breasts again. In this very moment she saw that a blaster muzzle was held to the man's head.

"Remove your hand," said someone with a smooth, silky, slightly arrogant voice with a thick imperial accent. Never in her entire life had she been so happy to hear it, she looked up, tears in her eyes. Quinn and Badesh were standing behind the man.

"Or shall I remove your hand?" asked the Sith and as he ignited his lightsaber, the man wet himself.

Vette jumped up and hugged Quinn much to his and her own surprise. "Quinn! I'm so glad…" She knew that it wasn't appropriate but she couldn't help herself. They came! Somebody came for me! He didn't push her away, but he didn't return the hug. Finally she released him, turned to the Sith and went on her knees, Vette took Badesh's right Hand and held it against her lips. "My Lord, I apologise for the delay." She felt how his hand trembled a little.

"It's alright, Vette."

She lifted her gaze and saw a very moved Sith Lord. He cut her chain with his lightsaber and it was only then that Vette became aware that the entire joint was dead silent. Everyone was staring at them. The old man tried to sneak away, but Badesh killed him casually with a force choke.

"Who is responsible for this?"

Vette scanned the room and saw Crystal and Ugmuak standing at the bar, both looked terrified and yet they were unable to move, otherwise they surely had tried to escape.

"It was them," she said flatly and pointed at them.

"My Lord, let me explain, this is a misunderstanding…" began Crystal, but Badesh force-choked her only to release her moments after.

"Don't you dare to speak to me! I know exactly what happened here." He turned to nod to Vette. Quinn presented her his blaster, she took it without hesitation and shot both of them before giving it back to the imperial.

"Which one of them is your sister?" asked Badesh and Vette led him to Tivva. The Sith cut her chain as well and the siblings hugged each other. Quinn freed meanwhile the other prostitutes by shooting their chains with his blaster, they then silently disappeared through the backdoor.

As soon as Tivva regained her composure she knelt down before Badesh and thanked him. "I have no need for another slave, you may go," he said.

Tivva thanked him again and turned to Vette. "I hope we can see each other again, Ce'na."

"So do I, go to these coordinates and meet with my friends, they'll help you." She gave her sister a small piece of paper. Tivva left and Vette wanted to go look for her clothes since there was no way that she would walk the streets topless. But as usual Quinn was already a step ahead and gave her his white under-shirt, which he usually wore underneath his coat. When did he undress himself? She mused as she put it on. It was still warm and had his scent on it.

"Is Ce'na your given name?" asked Badesh as they exited the cantina.

"Yes my Lord, I started to call me Vette as I joined a Pirate gang."

"It seems that you've let a quite colourful life," remarked Quinn dryly.

"That I certainly have, Captain."

xxxxx

Back on the _Fury_ Vette's bruises were treated by Quinn. "Are you otherwise unharmed?" He asked delicately. The implication was clear to Vette.

"Yes, you arrived just on time… I have hoped that you would've intercepted Taunts transmission. I just wasn't sure if you two would show up and what would happen to me after the rescue."

"It was hardly your fault that you were captured, Vette." Quinn ended the treatment. "However, the question remains: Who is this Taunt?"

Vette expected this question to be asked. "She is an old friend, I ran into her a few days ago. I gave her my holofrequency so that we could stay in touch."

"And yet you seemed shocked as she called you," he said icily.

She registered the changed tone and answered slowly. "Well… I didn't know if Lord Badesh would approve. I wanted to ask him if that's okay first, but it never came up."

"So you didn't plan to flee from Lord Badesh? How comforting…" Quinn's voice oozed with sarcasm. "But make no mistake, I will stop you, should you ever try to desert, with every means necessary."

Vette was shocked by this threat, somehow she thought that Quinn was starting to accept her, even a little. She even felt guilty! By the stars! You are really a fool, you're feeling guilty because to want to be free? Well, they did save you and Tivva. Her feelings confused her and so she fell back on her well-tried defence against the odds of life. "Aw, I know you would miss me, my Captain." Vette even forced herself to smile.

Surprisingly enough Quinn got angry. "This isn't a game! It's your life we're talking about!"

The Twi'lek dropped her act and replied madly: "What the fuck am I supposed to do? Curl up in a corner and cry? If you're born into slavery you either break or find a way to live a life in which you're getting beaten and molested! You are worked up because I may have plans to escape? Why would I do that? I just wait until Badesh gets a new slave and I'm sold in a place like the _Goldstar_! That's my life! I can train my blaster skills and learn a few tricks with a vibroknife until the day I'm too sick or too injured and then I'll be disposed one way or another!"

Quinn seemed calm again. "If you feel this way, there is nothing to say anymore, Vette."

She simply left the medical bay without looking back.


	11. Tatooine: Pilgrim

"Tatooine awaits you, Apprentice!" concluded Baras his briefing. Badesh had orders to retrace the steps Nomen Karrs Padawan took while she trained under the Jedi Yonlach. As soon as the _Fury_ landed on Tatooine they met with a local guide, Sharack Breev. The woman seemed somewhat aloof when she described what had happened in the Sand Demon's lair.

Vette leaned towards Quinn. "Is she trustworthy?"

He looked at her haughty. "She is Darth Baras contact, of course she is."

Vette sighted and turned her attention again on Badesh and his contact. Breev told them to go to a cave in the desert: "I've followed her tracks right into a cave, called the Sand Demon's cave, but I don't know where she went after her encounter with the beast. Perhaps a force-sensitive can retrace her steps?" Vette looked at the coordinates Breev had given Badesh: Of course the Sand Demon would dwell in the middle of the desert and it would take days to even get there.

"Vette, get us speeders. We will depart as soon as possible," ordered Badesh.

She started sweating the instant she left the spaceport. She had been on Tatooine before, but she had forgotten how damn hot it was. Great, that's going to be an awesome road-trip! Not only had they to share a crampy tent, drive for hours through a barren wasteland, but on top of it was so hot that she felt that she would melt away. She rented three speeders and some camping equipment for the cold nights in the desert. Upon return to the _Fury_ Quinn issued imperial garb for desert planets. It was a light grey uniform with a mask with an in-build respirator, Badesh refused the desert cloth as well as the respirator for he was, as he claimed, strong in the force. Vette thought shortly about how strange it would be to wear an imperial uniform when she registered that Quinn had only given her a mask. Huh, so the alien doesn't get to wear a uniform… lucky me.

xxxxx

They drove for hours, almost until the sun set. Badesh, who had taken point, signalled to halt and to put up their tent. Quinn put up their camp while Vette was inspecting the speeders, although they were specifically built for this kind of climate the Captain had insisted that there had to be regular maintenance – every evening! The Sith was meditating as his underlings were working. Since it was already dark and only a small light source was deployed, Vette dared to study Badesh's face more closely.

His paleness was completely gone and it wasn't just a day in the sun, he seemed calmer and it has been a while since he was the last time sith-ly. She wasn't even too uncomfortable with the prospect to sleep in the same tent as he. Well, she thought, he did save me on Nar Shaddaa… I'm thankful. And it seems that he likes me in a strange way, me and Quinn. The Twi'lek redirected her gaze towards the Captain who was cleaning the filter of his respirator. After their little discussion they had both tried very hard to act normal and resumed their routine: Battle-training in the morning and chess in the evening. She couldn't help but to feel good whenever she was with him. Although he was a horrible by-the-book-guy and she had even once called him "Capt'n Protocol" in his face, it was strangely comforting how he never wavered, there was no uncertainty and no doubt. Vette had thought about his threat that he would stop her if she would "desert" and concluded that even this reaction was completely consistent with his personality: Malavai Quinn was a caring man who not only rescued her, he also freed the prostitutes in the _Goldstar_ out of pity but he would do absolutely everything for the Empire, come what may. Not a single soldier, not a single slave would elude the gasp of the Empire, he would make sure of that.

xxxxx

The food rations not only looked unappealing, they tasted even worse. Vette froze after the first bite, she was almost gaging. If the feeling was mutual among their small group then there would be a chance to find other supplies… her hopes sank as she watched how Quinn was eating the whole bar without even flinching. Badesh on the other hand had a concentrated look on his face, surely he used some force-trick to deafen his taste buds. The Twi'lek forced herself to eat the foodbar. After the 'dinner' Quinn started to study some data pads, Badesh seemed to meditate and Vette realised that she had nothing to do and nobody to talk to. Oh boy, that is going to be a very long evening… Unless she managed to get the Captain talking. She thought about possible questions and observations she could make to get Quinn annoyed enough to start a discussion, but surprisingly Badesh beat her to it.

"What are you reading, Captain?"

"It's a book about Tatooine wildlife. Unfortunately there is no useful information about the Sand Demon, my Lord."

"Ah," said Badesh, "are there other animals we should be aware of?"

Quinn produced his holocommunicator and showed them a holopicture of a rat. "Womp rats pose hardly a threat to us since they can be easily killed. But they are known to be carriers of various dangerous diseases. One bite usually is enough to kill a grown man within the hour, if the wound isn't treated. There are of course poisonous snakes and scorpions as well, but their poison can also easily be treated."

"What about the indigenous people?"

"There are only a few settlements, moisture farmers mostly, who are mostly republic sympathisers. They are armed and are used to fight against the other indigenous group, the Tusken Raiders, also known as Sand People." The Captain showed a holopicture of a Tusken Raider. "They are highly xenophobic and attack on sight, but usually they stay in their respective stomping ground and can be avoided since the Imperial Reclamation Service has provided us with a map with all know Tusken settlements."

"I take it that there are no settlements in our way?"

"No Tusken settlements, my Lord. We will pass by a few human settlements, but if we keep our distance there should be no interference."

Badesh asked questions about the Tusken Raiders and their culture and Quinn answered them all with his usual rigor. Due to the relatively hostile environment Quinn proposed that he and Vette should keep watch in turns.

"I need you both at your full strength," replied the Sith, "I will also take turns, otherwise you wouldn't get enough sleep."

"Yes, my Lord. In this case I suggest every three hours a changing of the guard. We can each sleep six hours and still get up at sunrise."

Badesh agreed. Vette took the first shift, she asked Quinn to lend her his data pads so that she could read something. Of course she anticipated that Quinn's library contained only technical manuals and two books about the local wildlife and so she started to read about the various insects living on this dust ball and glanced occasionally on her chronometer.

After three hours she got up and entered the tent, of course Quinn was already dressed up and ready to go. She nodded and undressed herself as soon as he had left the tent and slid into her sleeping bag. Although the tent was big enough for four people, it was still rather dark and crampy. Her sleeping bag was close enough to Badesh so that she could clearly see that the Sith slept uneasy. Vette was too tired to think about it further, she fell almost instantly asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

xxxxx

The next day they drove almost until sunset before they saw something else at the horizon besides dunes of sand: a dark column of smoke rose before them. Badesh stopped and looked questioningly towards Quinn who consulted the maps provided by the Imperial Reclamation Service. "It's a human settlement, probably attacked by a local Tusken Tribe. Since it is almost nightfall and we need to put up our camp soon I suggest that we investigate the circumstances of this attack. I assume that there are no survivors and it might be advantageous to stay overnight in one of the intact houses."

"It is unlikely that these Sand People pose a threat to us…" answered Badesh, "but the darkness could provide them with cover for a sneak attack. You're right Quinn, we should go to the settlement."

They parked their speeders outside the first house, dismounted and began to comb through the settlement. It was a small community, there were only three houses and a warehouse. Badesh gestured his companions to follow him as he entered an almost burnt down house. Vette braced herself to see dead bodies, but none were found. They searched the other houses, but there were no inhabitants either. All that was left was the warehouse. As soon as they approached it, an almost unbearable stench of rotten and burnt flesh rose to their noses. Vette started to breathe through her mouth, but she still felt like vomiting. Badesh didn't seem to be bothered by the stench and opened the sliding door, as suspected there was a pile of at least six corpses. Insects were buzzing over the half burnt bodies. Quinn cowered down and examined the corpses. Vette felt overwhelmingly sad as she watched as Quinn turned around some of the smaller bodies. "The adults were shot with a blaster-rifle, there are marks from some kind of blunt weapon on the bodies of the children," he concluded.

"Sand People?" asked Badesh.

"They are known to kill unworthy prey with their Gaffi Stick, my Lord. There is a very high probability that the children were killed in that fashion."

Vette stepped outside, she couldn't bear the smell anymore, much less the sight of the corpses. The sun was already setting, the shadows grew longer and it was only then that Vette realised that the shadow of the sensor tower was somewhat unshaped. She drew her blaster slowly and watched the bulky shadow, there was no mistake, someone was on top of the tower. The Twi'lek said calmly: "My Lord, we are not alone." Equally calm Badesh stepped outside, Vette pointed on the shadow. In this very moment the figure slid down the tower, Vette swirled around and started shooting. One of her blaster shots hit their target, the cloaked figure fell the last bit of the way on the ground, at least 5 meters. Badesh moved with incredible speed towards it and drew his lightsaber, while Quinn quickly checked the other towers to make sure, that it was only one person. Vette followed the Sith and saw to her amazement how he reached the cloaked figure and simply put out his lightsaber instead of using it. The reason became clear as she arrived at the feet of the tower: a human boy, not much older than 16 lay unconscious on the ground. One of her shots had hit his right leg.

The Captain joined them. "My Lord?" Badesh just nodded and Quinn dressed the boy's wound. "The fall has knocked him unconscious, he should recover within the next hour, my Lord."

"Vette, take him to that house," Badesh pointed towards one of the houses, "keep an eye on him. Quinn, we will take shelter there, seal every entrance but one and prepare an escape route."

"Yes, my Lord," they said unison.


	12. Tatooine: Mercy

Vette wasn't very strong, but the boy was scrawny and so she was able to drag him into one of the bedrooms in the house. She sat down beside him and watched how the blond boy slept. As soon as his steady breath became somewhat irregular the Twi'lek knew that he was awake but pretended to be asleep.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The boy opened his eyes and looked at her. "But you shot me."

"Well, I thought you were an ambusher. But as you can see we've dressed your wound."

He sat up and touched his leg. "Thank you."

In this moment Quinn entered. The boy stayed calm but got paler in sight of the dreaded imperial uniform. "How is your wound?" Quinn asked with an even voice.

"Fine."

The Captain left and the boy addressed Vette: "You're from the Empire?"

"Yes… I mean the Captain and Lord Badesh are…"

"Lord? A Sith is here?" Panic started to seep into his voice.

Vette touched his Arm and looked him straight in his eyes. "Yes, just answer all questions and everything is going to be okay." Hopefully, she thought to herself. Quinn returned and brought Badesh with him. The tall pure-blooded Sith gestured the boy to stand up. The Human obeyed immediately but managed only to look shortly into the Sith's face before averting his gaze toward the floor.

"Who did attack this settlement, boy?"

"Sand People, sir."

"You will address Lord Badesh with 'my Lord'," Quinn cut in.

"I'm sorry… Sand People, my Lord."

"When did the attack occur?"

"I… I'm not sure, I think two days ago, my Lord."

"You're not sure?" asked Badesh. "Surely you know when your family was butchered."

The boy started to cry. "I… I… hid myself as soon as they attacked… I couldn't move for hours, I was so scared… I don't know how long I hid."

Badesh sighed. "This weak human is beneath me. Quinn, you will conduct the interrogation. Vette, you will stand watch outside."

xxxxx

The Twi'lek was concerned about the boy, although she knew that Quinn wasn't a cold-hearted bastard, at least not always, she hoped that he would show the kid a little compassion. He had just lost his family and had to stay alone with the corpses for at least two days. Vette wore infrared-glasses and scanned the vicinity, not even womp rats were to be seen. After two hours she was relieved by Quinn. "Is he alright?" she asked.

"It depends, it seems that the attack took place two days ago. The boy hid under his bed during the assault, he is traumatized and feels apparently guilty."

"Why should he feel guilty? Because he survived?"

"Partly, but as usual in rural environments there is also a tradition in terms of masculinity, I assume he feels that he neglected his so-called manly duty towards his mother and his siblings because he didn't defend them."

Vette fell silent, after a few moments she spoke again. "So, what are we going to do about the boy?"

"Lord Badesh hasn't decided yet," replied the Captain.

Vette went into the house and decided to check up on the boy. He lay on the bed and seemed to count cracks in the ceiling. "Are you hungry?" asked Vette as she entered the room. The blonde boy hesitated.

"No, I think not."

"It's okay to be hungry, after my father died I thought that I should cry night and day… but I felt peace instead. You don't have to prove that you're sad."

The boy looked at her. "How did your father die?"

"He was beaten to death by our master, you see, I was born into a family of slaves."

"And you still felt peace? Didn't you hate your master?"

Vette smiled sadly. "It was inevitable, slaves die eventually by the hands of their master and at least he hadn't to suffer anymore."

The boy felt silent for a few moments. "I am hungry, there is a repository near the kitchen…"

Vette was excited, no more food rations! "Come on, I will accompany you! We had only those horrible food rations to eat, do you think there is also some real bread for me?"

The boy smiled for the first time, Vette's cheerful spirit was contagious. "My name is Rycus, what's yours?"

"That's a long story, but you can call me Vette."

The repository was not as overflowing as Vette had imagined, but there was enough bread, cheese and jerky for a decent supper. "Take all you want," said Rycus, "I won't stay here anyway."

Vette felt it was not the appropriate time to ask the boy about his future plans and responded cheerfully: "Thank you!" She towed the foodstuff to the kitchen and realised that she had assumed that Quinn and Badesh would also eat with them as she put four plates on the table. Strange, am I really so used to them?

Rycus saw what she intended and asked quietly: "You want to dine with him?" His meaning was clear, he did fear the Sith.

"Sooner or later you will have to face him. It will be easier if you have seen him doing something else besides being his sithy self." He nodded and Vette went looking for Badesh. She found him in an area that looked like a living room. The Sith stood in front of a wall full of holopictures. Vette stepped beside him, the pictures showed the settlers, she even recognised Rycus on one of the photos.

"My Lord, we found something to eat. Do you want to join us in the kitchen?"

"Yes, thank you…" he answered softly, "…do you have pictures like these?"

"No, my Lord, we had no Holocamera. But it would have been nice, back on Nar Shaddaa I almost didn't recognize my sister."

"I don't know any more what my parents looked like. As soon as it was clear that my sister and I were strong in the force, our parents gave us to the Sith academy on Korriban."

Vette wasn't sure if the right reaction should be "How horrible!" or "How wonderful!". "Well," she said, "that's the Sith way, my Lord."

"Yes, it is. I was weak, I wanted to go home – but my sister made me strong, the academy made me a powerful Sith." Without further explanation he turned around and headed to the kitchen. Vette followed him, still musing about what Badesh had told her.

Rycus was cutting bread as Badesh entered, the boy tried to appear calm.

"My Lord," he said with a trembling voice. The Sith nodded and sat down, Vette and Rycus followed his example. They ate in silence until Vette rose from her seat. "I'll go and replace Quinn, my Lord."

"No, Vette, stay," replied Badesh, "it's my turn anyway." He left and a few moments later Quinn appeared. The Captain looked at the food on the table and hesitated.

"Come on, Quinn, sit down and have a bite, even you can't just eat these horrible food rations."

He lifted one eyebrow and answered surprisingly playfully: "Horrible? While I was stationed on Hutta, we had just these rations or huttese food. We learned to appreciate what we had." Quinn sat down and took a slice of bread. They quarrelled further about who had eaten the most horrible food. From time to time Vette glazed over to Rycus and saw that he seemed to enjoy their rambling.

xxxxx

The night passed uneventful and in the morning they started to gather their belongings. Rycus stood nearby as they packed. He seemed unsure whether he wanted to join them. "Do you have relatives somewhere near?" asked Vette.

"No, my uncle lives on Coruscant."

Badesh started his speeder and said: "I don't care what you do with him, Vette, just keep him out of my way."

The Twi'lek smiled. "Hop on, Rycus, sooner or later we will return to a settlement." He seemed relieved and sat behind Vette on the speeder.


	13. Tatooine: Demon

A few hours later they had arrived at a large rock formation, they stopped their speeders and dismounted. "I can feel it," said Badesh, "this is a place of power." Without hesitation he stepped between two rocks and walked right through the wall.

Quinn reached out with his hand – it went right through the rock. "A holoprojection…" he murmured and turned around to face Vette and Rycus. "We'll follow Lord Badesh, nobody stays behind," the Captain said with a stern voice. Vette wasn't surprised by his distrust, but disappointed. She thought back to Korriban and just hoped that this Sand Demon wasn't as bad as those horrifying zombies in the tomb.

As soon as they've stepped through the wall, they found themselves in a rather large cavern. A single ray of sunshine was the only source of light, but it was enough for Vette to recognize a small pond with dark water, a musky scent lingered in the air. The Twi'lek wondered shortly from where the stench originated – but a low growling, followed by a clicking noise directed her attention to the southeaster corner of the cave. A large creature emerged from the shadows, it reminded Vette of the colicoids on Balmorra. Beside her Rycus inhaled deeply and grabbed her arm. Badesh stood only a few meters away, his hand on his lightsaber.

"So this is the Sand Demon the Jedi quelled?" said the Sith quietly.

"It the creature the source of the force you sensed here, my Lord?" asked Quinn.

"No, it isn't, I feel energy coming from the pond. I'm quite certain that this is an altar to meditate and that the creature itself hasn't any meaning beside teaching young Jedi how to impart their will on lowly animals." Badesh ignited his lightsaber and in this very moment the Sand Demon shrieked and lunged at the small party.

Vette grabbed the boy and pulled him out of harm's way while Badesh cut one of the creature's legs off while it was still in mid-air. Vette dragged Rycus behind a rather large rock and started shooting at the animal. But the blaster bolts were simply deflected by the Demon's thick shell. She saw how Quinn dodged a blow from one of the creatures many legs, as soon as he realised that the creatures hide was too thick for a blaster the Captain retreated to Vette's and Rycus position.

"We have to aim for the eyes!" he shouted and Vette simply nodded. Badesh was still in battle with the animal, he had already wounded it but it wasn't defeated yet. Rycus yelled something as the Twi'lek and Quinn got up to put the animal down, Vette was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't understand what they boy shouted. She shoot with both blasters and tried to aim for the rather small eyes, "Focus!" said Quinn, and he slowly lifted his blaster and exhaled, then he pulled the trigger and hit the animal's right eye. But due to his aiming he was too slow to dodge as the beast slashed at him with one of his legs. Vette saw the danger and sprinted towards the Captain, but she already knew that she wouldn't make it.

Suddenly the leg stopped, only centimetres away from Quinn's face. Vette felt like everything was in slow motion, but that wasn't the case – Badesh had stopped the animal's movements with the force. The Sith stood in the middle of the cavern, his face distorted in exertion. With a growl he lifted both his hands and with them the Sand Demon in the air. Vette almost couldn't believe her eyes as she saw how Badesh hurled the big beast towards the ceiling which was covered in stalactites, several of them pierced the beast's thick hide. But it was still alive when it fell down, Badesh finished it off with a series of incredibly fast and powerful strikes with his lightsaber. As soon as the bloodied Sith emerged from the carcass of the animal, Vette holstered her blasters and turned around to see after Rycus. The boy still was cowering behind the rock, and watched them with a scared look on his face.

Quinn on the other hand looked as calm as ever, nothing indicated that he had almost his face ripped off. "Thank you, my Lord," he merely stated smoothly as Badesh approached them. The Sith simply nodded and went to the small pond. He sat down and seemed to meditate.

Vette watched him for a few seconds and decided to check upon Rycus, but as she turned around she saw that Quinn was already kneeling beside the boy and talking to him. "Are you unharmed?" The blonde boy nodded and the Captain stood up.

"How can you be so calm? It… it almost killed you!" said Rycus and stood up too.

"I'm a trained soldier of the Empire, of course I would remain calm in a battle," Quinn responded condescendingly.

xxxxx

Badesh was still meditating, Vette glanced at her chronometer, it was already an hour. She leaned against the cavern wall and ate a little bit of beef jerky – a leftover from the supper. Rycus approached her, Vette knew why he had tried to ask the Captain about calmness or rather fear in face of an enemy. She felt sorry for him as Quinn dismissed him so quickly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I guess so," he replied and leaned against the wall next to her. They watched as Badesh meditated. Quinn sat on a rock a few meters away, so he could keep an eye on the cave entrance. "Do you think that I'm a coward?" The boy looked her straight in the eye.

"No, of course not."

"I was so afraid back then… I couldn't even move. I just hid…"

"Listen, you weren't a coward. There was nothing you could do," Vette placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"You're all so brave, you just face a horrible creature and the Captain… Lord Badesh is a Sith… but Captain Quinn was so fearless."

"I hope you don't confuse his upper stiff lip and icy exterior for fearlessness? He was calm, yes, but only a Sith doesn't fear battle and Quinn is indeed a trained soldier – you on the other hand are a civilian and much younger than him."

"What about you? Are you a soldier too?"

Vette smiled and touched her shock-collar. "No, but I've been around and know to handle myself – I lived on the streets and… well, nowadays I've to obey. I've learned to handle these situations."

xxxxx

Their conversation was interrupted as she saw how Badesh rose to his feet and gestured them to come to him. "I had a vision, there is a hut a few hundreds kilometres away from here," he displayed a map and pointed at a point in the desert. "The Padawan went there – and so will we. But first I will wash this stench off." The Sith unlocked his armour and stripped himself of his bloodied clothing. As soon as he was naked he stepped into the pond and started to wash himself. Vette and Quinn stood there dumbfounded, Badesh called Rycus over. "Wash my armour, boy."

"Yes, my Lord," said Rycus and picked up the clothing on the ground.

"This pond is a reverenced and sacred source of power to the Jedi, perhaps they even take a sample with them when they visit this shrine… I think it is highly appropriate that imperials should taint it." Vette could've sworn that Badesh smiled when he said that. She looked at the water and imagined how good the cool water would feel against her dry skin. "Won't you join me?"

"My Lord…" began Quinn, but the Sith interrupted him.

"That's an order, Captain. You too, Vette."

They both undressed and stepped into the pond. The water was indeed cool, Vette suppressed a little groan and started to wash herself. This is bliss, thought she and closed her eyes. From the corner of her eye she watched how Rycus washed Badesh's clothes and tried very hard not to look at her. Even Quinn seemed to enjoy the chilly water, of course the efficient Captain had brought a razor with him and started to shave himself. Since their departure from Mos Ila his usual five o'clock-shadow had become a three-day beard. Rycus had finished his task and looked at the water with such open longing that Badesh gestured him to join them. The boy lowered carefully one leg into the water the expression on his face was something between anticipation and tension.

"I guess you haven't taken a bath before?" asked Vette.

Rycus blushed and lowered himself further in the water. "No… we have, had only sonic showers. I didn't even know that there is water like this on Tatooine."

They stayed for several minutes in the water, then Badesh waded out. The others followed suit. Vette put her sweaty clothes back on and felt dirty again, she watched how Badesh got dressed, she registered the scars on his whole body as well as some rather large black tattoos on his chest. She wondered what they meant, but didn't dare to ask.

xxxxx

They returned to their speeders and drove for six hours, then a small hut came into sight. Badesh inhaled deeply. "I sense them, two powerful Jedi… without doubt they have sensed us as well, and there is no need for secrecy." With that he drove his speeder right in front of the house. Badesh entered it without slowing down, Vette saw his rising excitement.

"Stay here, Rycus!" she said and followed Quinn into the hut.

As soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness inside, Vette saw two men waiting for them: a young, incredibly strong looking man and an old geezer. Without a word the young Jedi drew his lightsaber, but der the old man interjected: "No, Yul-Li, stay calm – I will face this trespasser. Sith, I know why you are here – Nomen Karr's Padawan is a threat to you master. You want to kill her, but I can't allow that." The old Jedi gestured and his lightsaber flew from a shelf into his hand. "The disparity in our capabilities is equal to our disparity of age, you will lose." Vette was surprised as Badesh hesitated, these two must be powerful indeed…

Quinn's gaze became hard as he whispered: "My Lord, the threat is not lost on me. Are you certain we can take on a full Jedi Master and a Jedi Knight?"

The old man smiled. "Your query is moot, Captain, as your master will face me alone." And with one tiny gesture he made Quinn lose consciousness, he fell hard on the ground.

Yul-Li ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at Vette. "You will not interfere, girl."

"You will kill them both, won't you?" she asked calmly.

The younger Jedi nodded slowly. "We have to keep the Padawan safe. But you're just a slave, aren't you? We won't hurt you." In this very moment Badesh attacked the old man. "Master Yonlach!" yelled Yul-Li and averted his gaze from Vette. She drew her blasters and started shooting, but the Jedi reflected her laser bolts with his lightsaber. The Sith was thrown against the wall by a mighty force push, he was already bleeding from various cuts. He stood up, panting.

"Unusual. There are few Sith who inspire such loyalty," remarked Yonlach.

"I owe them both!" With these words she threw a low-yield grenade at the Jedi. They both stood their ground and seemed to form with their hands some kind of force shield against the explosion. Small parts of the ceiling were falling down. Yul-Li used the force to hurl the debris, few stones, at Vette, the largest stone hit her on her chest and she stumbled backwards. Badesh jumped at Yonlach and their lightsabers locked, the Sith force-choked his opponent while striking with his weapon. But the other Jedi threw an large rock at him, knocking Badesh off his feet. Yonlach had recovered and pierced the Sith through his chest with his lightsaber. Badesh roared like and wounded animal, and shoot lightning at Yonlach. The stench of burned flesh filled the cabin.

"Master!" cried Yul-Li and force-pushed Badesh once again against the wall. The Sith was heavenly wounded, Vette realised that it would take him too long to recover from that attack to evade the next one. She took another grenade from her satchel and threw it, and as expected the two Jedi erected another force-shield. But this time the grenade fell with a dull sound on the ground, before they realised what had happened Vette had reached them, threw one blaster at Yonlach, reached for her vibroknife which she carried in her boot and buried the blade deep in Yul-Lis throat. With a gargling sound the younger Jedi fell, blood spraying from his wound. It took Yonlach only a second to react, he threw his lightsaber at her, but she was fast as well and managed to dodge the attack… almost. The Tip of one of her lekkus got cut off, she cried in pain, but managed to shoot with the remaining blaster at the Jedi. Right before Yonlach could catch his returning lightsaber, Badesh jumped at him and cut his right arm off. The Sith caught the Jedi's blade and impaled his enemy with both lightsabers.

"Where is she?" Badesh yelled, but the old man just closed his eyes and whispered something like "Never" before he died. The Sith roared in frustration while Vette fell onto her knees, she felt very dizzy but as she saw her lekku laying on the floor, she stood up once again and picked it up. As she bent over she saw how little drips of blood fell on the floor. The lightsaber had cauterized her lekku… where was the blood coming from? The Twi'lek touched her face, her left cheek was literally dripping with blood. Vette directed her gaze towards Badesh, who mutilated Yonlachs body in a frenzy. He was bleeding from his chest, but the wound didn't seem to hurt him anymore.

Then she saw Quinn lying on the floor, right next to the entrance. She rushed towards him, kneeled beside him and stroked his face with her hands. "Please be alright, Quinn!" She didn't care that she bloodied his face with her touch, she was afraid that he would never wake up due to the Jedi mind trick. But the Captain opened his eyes a few seconds later, it seemed that Yonlachs death had broken his hold over Quinn.

"Vette! What happened?" He reached out and almost touched her face before he retraced his hand and stood up.

The Twi'lek laughed with relief. "We won! We did it!"

The Captain looked around, his professionalism had kicked in – he was no doubt assessing the situation. Badesh had finished his rampage and eyed his companions with a tired gaze.

"We did indeed win, Malavai. It was the toughest fight of my life… and without Vette we would be dead now." The Sith went to Yul-Lis body and turned it around with the force. The vibroblade was still in the Jedi's throat. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen a non-force user kill a Jedi Knight."

"I – I am impressed," said Quinn astounded, "but, my Lord, did we get any information?"

Damn, thought Vette, back to business, eh Captain? C'mon give me a little more credit!

"No, but I could feel that the Padawan and the Jedi Master shared a bond, she knows what has happened here. I'm confident, that this event will flush her out in the open." Badesh smiled! For the first time! Vette almost thought she was hallucinating things because of her blood loss. "But for now, let us rest…" and with these word the Sith sat down and closed his eyes. He had used all his strength and lost consciousness the moment he had finished the sentence and fell heavy on the floor.

Quinn acted quickly, he put the Lord in a laying position on his back and started to take off his black armour. "We need to dress his wounds, it seems that he has lost a lot of blood – get the kolto-bag from my speeder!" Vette ran outside, hastily she took the med pack and rushed back in.

She saw fleetingly how Rycus emerged from behind of one of the speeders. "Rycus! Look for all the kolto you can find and bring it into the hut!" Without waiting for an answer she rushed back in. Quinn had stripped the Sith from all his armour and palmed the huge wound in the middle of his chest. Vette gave him the med pack and watched anxiously how Quinn administered various treatments to the unconscious Sith. Rycus entered the house hesitantly and gave Quinn the med packs he had found. Vette felt completely exhausted, but someone had to guard them…

"Boy!" ordered Quinn harshly, "go outside and stand watch! Tell us immediately if someone is coming!" Rycus was visibly scared and obeyed.

Vette was relieved, finally she could rest a little bit. She sat down and sighted. Although her lekku hurt and her face seemed to be on fire, she fell asleep within minutes. The Twi'lek dreamt about the fight, suddenly Crystal and Ugmuak appeared and usurped the roles of the Jedi. She woke startled as somebody touched her arm. It was Quinn, he still had her dried blood on his cheeks and looked rather weary.

"Lord Badesh is taken care of, let me dress your wounds." She nodded and he started with the treatment of her lekku and moved afterwards to her face. She twitched as the Captain padded the slices on her face. "There is crushed rock in your wounds, I have to remove them manually," he said softly.

"Are there gonna be scars?" asked Vette quietly.

Quinn didn't answer at first, but then he said. "I'm sorry, they didn't teach us at the academy how to stich an aesthetic way…"

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said and the little voice in her mind added: Yeah, you never had a chance to befriend him, let alone to seduce him. You are but a filthy alien! Not even Ugmuak would want you now, Scarface! Shut up! "Is Badesh okay?"

Quinn's eyebrow rose and he answered stiffly: "_Lord_ Badesh is in a stable condition, and since Sith are known for their fast recovery, I expect him to be fit for travel tomorrow morning."

"Do you think we should stay here for the night?"

Quinn nodded. "We won't get far anyway – we should dispose of the bodies and sleep here."

They hauled the two Jedi in a shed just outside the hut and wiped the blood up from the floor lest they wouldn't have to sleep in a hut reeking to blood. It was already dark outside as they finished their task. Vette unpacked their rations and called Rycus in. The boy cautiously entered the house, his gaze fell upon the unconscious Sith Lord lying on one of the beds.

They ate in silence. Finally Rycus cleared his throat and asked: "What happened here? I mean… If you don't mind my asking…"

"That information is classified," replied Quinn curtly.

"It's better, if you don't know anything about it," said Vette and tried to smile, but she wasn't sure that her smile had the desired reassuring effect.


	14. Tatooine: The Price

The Sith rose in the morning like a Mynock from the ashes, at least, that was the picture Vette thought of as Badesh put on his armour without an inclination that he felt pain. "We have to return to Mos Ila as fast as possible. The Padawan has surely grown impatient and will soon act," explained Badesh as they ate breakfast. Rycus almost chocked as the Sith addressed him. "We will leave you in Mos Ila, boy, don't ever tell anybody what you've seen."

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, _my Lord_," corrected Quinn sternly.

"Yes, my Lord."

xxxxx

They drove until the sun set and followed their usual routine with setting up the tent and arranging guard-shifts. Vette was mildly surprised as Rycus got his own shift. Quinn anticipated her question and said calmly: "The boy is too scared to try anything."

The Twi'lek sat by the fire and watched how the Captain instructed Rycus for his upcoming watch. The boy seemed to absorb everything the man said, she felt a little sad that Rycus was so uprooted that he would look up to an imperial. But was she any different? They seem so steady, she pondered, and it's so easy for them. Badesh and Quinn are citizens of the Empire and did their duty, but what about her? After all she not only sided with them, she even killed a frigging Jedi! A paragon of light and hope and whatnot! She had a choice and strangely enough her decision seemed so clear then, of course she couldn't let Quinn and Badesh die. Ah, said the little voice, you want to be a slave, don't you? You _want_ to stay. Vette's musings were interrupted as the Sith sat down beside her. He seemed to collect his thoughts and opened his mouth twice before actually speaking. "I will admit, I was surprised that you didn't accept the Jedi's offer. I know that you didn't side with us because you were afraid… but tell me, why?"

Vette looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know. I suppose I felt indebted to you and Captain Quinn, my Lord."

Badesh remained silent for a few seconds. "When I left the Academy on Korriban, I thought I knew everything there is to know about trust and betrayal. How strange that an alien slave would shake my beliefs concerning that specific topic." He reached out towards the shock collar and Vette held her breath as he removed it. "I know that I shouldn't do it," continued Badesh, "it's too naïve for a Sith. But I feel indebted too." Vette felt incredibly relieved, she was so happy that she beamed at the Sith.

She touched her neck, it felt unbelievable as she softly massaged the bruise from the collar. "Thank you… it was… how I hated that thing!" He nodded and walked away.

xxxxx

They continued their journey early in the morning, Vette felt little dizzy after driving about four hours without rest, luckily they finally stopped near a rather large rock formation, which cast a quite large shadow. Vette rose from her speeder and stretched her legs. She groaned as her joints clicked with a noise. Badesh drank some water and started to meditate in the shadows. Quinn was as up-tight as ever, he scanned the vicinity before even taking a sip of water, Vette walked around to stretch her legs and finally stopped next to the Captain. "Expecting trouble?"

Quinn just continued his scans and said quietly: "I'm always scanning for trouble."

Vette laughed and Quinn eyed her suspiciously. "I wasn't aware that I've said anything funny."

"No, you didn't… but can't you drop the stoic soldier routine for a moment or two? I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere and you still insist on it. That's funny."

The Captain seemed annoyed. "It's not a routine! It's who I am."

Vette realised that he meant business, she nudged him and said: "Come on, there is no need to show anybody how manly you are, Rycus isn't even near…"

He looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you reacted when he asked you about fear, back in the Sand Demon's lair."

"Get to the point!"

"You are a dork! A boy with somewhat weird ideas about manhood is berating himself for days because he thinks that he acted cowardly and he comes to you and asks you about fear… and instead of answering him honestly you decide to show him what a hard-ass war veteran you are. Way to go, Capt'n Quirk."

"I assure you, I have no need to show anybody what a 'hard-ass' I am. It's hardly my problem that the boy feels bad about himself."

Vette shrugged and left Quinn, she went to Rycus who leaned against a rock and cautiously observed Badesh who was still meditating. "Strange isn't it?" she asked, "I mean what is he meditating about?"

Rycus smiled and said: "You aren't afraid of him, are you?"

"Are you kidding me? Badesh scares the hell out of me, but that doesn't mean that I have to kneel down in reverence just because he's going about his sith-y business."

"You're much more relaxed since yesterday, Vette."

She reached for her neck and said: "Yeah, you're right."

xxxxx

After a short break they drove until the sun set. Vette build a fireplace like the evening before, Rycus sat next to her and watched how she skilfully ignited the sparse wood they had found. Badesh chewed on a little piece of jerky, staring absent-mindedly into the vast horizon. "I tried to remember, Vette," the Sith suddenly said.

The Twi'lek had just started the fire and looked up in surprise. "My Lord?"

"I tried to remember what my parents looked like, I looked deep within me, but to no avail. I just couldn't remember."

"Is that the reason why you meditated yesterday?" asked Vette.

"No, I meditated because I wanted to relieve the glorious battle with the Jedi. Ah, the sweet sound of bones breaking, the irresistible smell of blood…" Well, I had to ask, thought Vette.

"Rycus, help me clean the speeders," called Quinn, the boy was obviously relieved to leave the Sith's presence. Vette remained by the fire, she picked up Quinn's data pad and tried to read, but her attention was diverted when she heard Rycus' voice "…really? But you seemed so calm."

"It's my job to be calm in situations like these, or at least appear to be calm. How else am I supposed to lead troops into battle?"

Vette smiled a little, so, the cold-hearted Captain had actually listened to her. "What… What about those who don't want to fight?"

"Not everybody is a soldier." From the corner of her eye Vette saw how Rycus cleaned a filter, he had a rather grim expression on his face.

It took them one more day to reach Mos Ila. They left Rycus without much ceremonial at the spaceport and boarded the _Fury_. As soon as Badesh was out of sight Vette gave the boy a few credits.

"Thank you, Vette, for everything."

"I hope you make it to Coruscant," she hugged him quickly and hurried into the hangar. Her thoughts lingered on the boy as she walked up the ramp, but she shrugged them off. He was old enough to take care of himself, she had done her part.

xxxxx

Taking a shower felt like bliss to her, the bruise on her neck did still hurt, but she washed that particular spot with dedication. She would have taken an even longer shower if Badesh hadn't called his crew for a meeting. As the Twi'lek entered the conference room she noticed that she was, of course, the last. As expected Badesh had called them together lest he could contact Darth Baras and inform him about the progress in his hunt after the Padawan. But Badesh couldn't retell the mission, as soon as Baras hulking figure appeared on the holo he boomed: "Well done, Apprentice! My intelligence network has confirmed that the elusive Padawan has started to look for your holofreqency – of course we will assist her." Badesh bowed curtly and thanked his master, before remarking upon the death of the two Jedi. Vette was thankful, that he didn't mention her involement in the death of Yul-Li, she wasn't keen on Baras' attention.

As soon as Baras picture had faded, Badesh turned around and faced Vette. "Captain Quinn has proposed that you should be commended for your valiant fight against the Jedi and I've decided to support the motion."

The Twi'lek was almost speechless. "Wha… What? Wow, thank you! But I don't understand…"

"The Blood Stripe, one of the highest imperial decorations," added Quinn. He stood at attention as he talked to her, his face was rigid as ever but despite his demeanour she understood that this was his way to pay her a compliment, perhaps the greatest compliment he was able to give. Vette had never thought much about commendations and medals, but she – a lowly Twi'lek – had managed to impress a powerful Sith and a sophisticated Officer! She felt so overwhelmingly happy that she hugged Badesh without second thought, the Sith looked flabbergasted and lifted his arms slowly as if he thought about hugging her too. But Vette left Badesh and turned to Quinn, she touched his cheek fleetingly with her lips as she hugged him. Damn, he smelled good, she thought and pulled back. She was surprised to see that the Captain had blushed.

Badesh said quietly: "I hope you understand that there is a very high probability that High Command will turn down the motion, but it will not change the sentiment."

Vette recollected herself, but she was still smiling. "Yeah, I guess there aren't many aliens who were priced by the Empire."

xxxxx

Badesh had expected that the Padawan would be in a hurry to contact them, but even he was surprised as she called only two hours after their mission debriefing with Baras. Vette rushed to the conference room, she was eager to see this mysterious woman who had cause a Darth from the Dark Council to chase her across the galaxy. The blue holopicture showed a young fair-skinned human woman who was wearing long Jedi-robes. Vette sat down in a corner of the room and followed the conversation.

"Sith, there is no reason for more bloodshed – I will face you willingly," said the Jedi. She seemed very calm and collected.

Badesh answered with a sneer. "So, you think that you can defeat me, little girl?"

The holocall distorted the woman's face, but Vette was sure that she had seen an arrogant smile on her face. Suddenly she knew what kind of a person this Jedi was, she was like the Twi'lek Jedi on the _Brentaal Star_. So full of righteousness and self-certitude… A beautiful woman who had everything and had never suffered humiliation or antagonism. "Nomen Karr has taught me well, and I am the best duellist in the academy. Meet me on Alderaan, I'll send you the coordinates." With that the holoimage faded.

"Coordinates received, my lord," reported Quinn, "but it could be a trap."

Badesh grinned as he answered. "No, it's not a trap. Nomen Karr knew why he hid his precious weapon from us, she will certainly fall to the dark side. Her arrogance and bottled up rage led her to this invitation, as soon as we burst her little Jedi-bubble, she will come willingly."

Vette felt regret, they – she – would lead this young Jedi to the darkness, twisting her believe into something horrible. And yet… there was this righteousness and blindness towards real live and the choices less privileged people had to make. Let's face it, mocked the little voice in her mind, you just want to drag her into the mud, lest you feel better about killing this Jedi.


	15. Alderaan: The Padawan

It took them only a few hours the reach the coordinates, the meeting point was a old ruin in an forest. The air was chilly, snow covered the tips of the trees. Vette scanned the vicinity for enemies, she hadn't a good feeling about it. The Twi'lek hoped almost that the Padawan didn't show up, but only a few minutes after they had arrived a hooded figure stepped out from the ruin. It was the Padawan.

"You brought your harlot and an Imperial, Sith? Are you afraid to face me alone?" she almost jeered. Vette got angry at the Jedi's remark, why on earth does everybody think that she was Badesh's lover, just because she was a Twi'lek?

The Sith was visibly exited and drew his lightsaber. "No, they are only here to witness your defeat." With a roar Badesh leapt forward, Jaesa dodged the first attack, and their lightsabers interlocked. Badesh drove her back meter by meter using his sheer brute strength, it was clear from the beginning that this was a one-sided fight.

The Padawan lost her saberstaff eventually and Badesh hit her with the back of his hand in the face. "Pick it up! The fun isn't over yet!"

The Jedi started to cry, anger and frustration were written on her face. Vette felt sorry for her, but she also felt satisfaction… No, pull yourself together! She is hardly older than you and on top of it she has the self-confidence of a spoiled child, you have to help her!

But before she could call out to Badesh to stop the cruel game, she heard a speeder approaching. Quinn gave her a nod and they drew their blasters. Badesh force-chocked the Padawan and turned lazily around. "Quinn! Vette! Don't bother, it's an old friend." They lowered reluctantly their weapons and soon it became clear why Badesh had ordered them to do so. None other than the Jedi Master Nomen Karr was approaching them, he stopped his speeder only metres from Badesh's companions, and rushed towards his Padawan who lay sobbing on the forest ground.

"Jaesa!"

"Master! I'm sorry, I thought I could…"

"Thank the force that you're still alive! Why did you come here? I told you that your gift was too precious to be wasted in something like that."

Jaesa looked up to her master and she had a very peculiar look on her face. "Master…"

"Be quiet!" said the older man in a cold tone. "I'll dispose of this trash, then we will talk!"

Badesh grinned. "Good! Your Padawan was a mere appetizer, I long for a real fight!"

Karr ignited his blue lightsaber and used the force to hurl a giant rock against Badesh. The Sith cut the stone in half and toppled a tree with a gesture of his left hand. The Jedi had to jump backwards, and lost his balance. Badesh jumped at him from within 30 meters, their lightsabers met for the first time.

"My my, you sure look agitated for a Jedi Master," mocked Badesh as he pushed Karr away with the force.

"Be quiet!" screamed his opponent and he started to attack with an aggressive stance. Vette was surprised to discover that during the fight Karr's eyes lit up in a bright yellow. A Jedi entrenched in the dark side? She heart a faint outcry and turned her head toward Jasea.

She was still lying on the ground, tears were streaming from her eyes. Her robes were dirty, she looked desperate. "Master!" Jaesa shouted again and again. Vette turned her attention to the two combattants.

The fight was at first evenly matched, but after a while the Jedi started to become undone, his movements became erratic and Badesh finally cut his hands off. The Jedi fell onto his knees, exhausted. Wearily he turned his sight towards his Padawan who rushed towards him. Jaesa had stopped crying, instead she had a angry look on her face.

"Stupid child! We could have achieved so much together!" he yelled.

"Liar! You forbade me to use my powers on you because you were walking down the dark path! You hypocrite!"

Jaesa spit in her Master's face and limped towards Badesh.

"You are strong in the force, much stronger than Master Karr," said Jaesa. "All these years he lied to me… told me that the light would always outshine the darkness. He told me that I would be a great Jedi!" Her face distorted in anger. "Yet he is beaten by an apprentice!" Jaesa started to laugh hysterically. Badesh remained silent as she reached for her lightsaber and turned towards her master. "I've sacrificed everything, my family, my emotions, my needs… and for what? For a lie!" With these words she struck down Nomen Karr.

Vette was petrified, she had never expected that the Padawan would go insane. No, not insanity had claimed the Jedi, but a burning ambition. Jaesa threw her lightsaber away and kneeled before Badesh and murmured in a pressed voice: "Please, my Lord, show me the ways of the dark side." The Sith grinned in satisfaction, he had reached his goal as planned, but Vette felt very uneasy about the sudden change in the young Jedi. She had discarded her old master quickly, all these years of Jedi training hadn't even left a trace of remorse in Jaesa. There was no telling what she was capable of. Quinn was standing right next to her, his face unreadable. "Well," she whispered, "that was awfully quick, wasn't it?"

"Indeed."

xxxxx

As soon as they reached the _Fury_, Badesh contacted Darth Baras to inform him of his success. "Outstanding, my apprentice! Not only did you manage to kill Nomen Karr, you led his Padawan on to do the deed!"

"He did not lead me on! I did it myself!" interjected Jaesa impatiently.

"Be silent, insolent child!" boomed Baras and force-chocked her over the holo. Vette felt coldness spreading in the conference-room, and reminded herself never to speak up in the Darth's presence. The warmth returned as soon as he released Jaesa. "Send her to Dromund Kaas, apprentice, I will teach her to obey."

Badesh was obviously not pleased about this order, but he bowed curtly and said: "Yes, my Lord. When can I expect her back?"

"Ah, you are eager to have your own apprentice – very well. She shall return to you within fortnight." The Darth ordered Jaesa to take the next available shuttle to Dromund Kaas. The former Jedi bowed humbly. She was considerably less cocky than before. "For you, Badesh, there is another assignment," Baras continued, "you are to enact Plan Zero." He explained how the Republic had founded a war trust with their greatest military minds and that Badesh's mission was to kill every last member of that trust. "Return to the Imperial Fleet and meet up with Grand Moff Kilran, it seems that he has already a plan how to dispose of them in one blow."

xxxxx

"Captain, where is the nearest imperial space-station? We shouldn't delay my apprentice," Badesh said with a smug voice.

"My Lord, it would be fastest if she would accompany us to the Imperial Fleet, there are transports going to Kaas City on a daily basis."

"Excellent, prepare take-off, Captain. Vette, show Jaesa the crew quarters."

"Yes, my lord," they said unison.

The Twi'lek turned towards the former Jedi and cleared her throat. "Well, Jaesa, welcome on board, I guess… My name's Vette, I'll show you round." The other woman directed her gaze towards her, there was confusion, fear and pride in her eyes.

"All right, show me."

Vette led her through the _Fury_ and concluded the tour with the crew quarters. "This is where you will be staying, Captain Quinn and I are bunking here as well." Jaesa said nothing, Vette wasn't sure she had even heard her. Vette couldn't help herself, she felt sorry for her, Jaesa seemed lost, no wonder, her whole world had changed in a matter of minutes. "Hey, I know it's tough, so… tell me if I can help you."

"Are there no other rooms? It seems inappropriate to share a room with a servant."

"What?"

"My parents had servants like you, I assumed that you're a servant too, isn't that right?"

Vette wasn't sure how to react on this statement. What's her problem? She being a Twi'lek or being a "servant"? Well, she will be Badesh's new apprentice – caution is surely the best way to handle this situation. "Listen, Jaesa, I… I'm Lord Badesh's slave, not his servant. And this is the only crew quarter on this ship, so, yes, I guess we will be sharing this room."

"You are a salve?" Jaesa asked

Vette was at a loss – what that so uncommon? "Er… yeah."

A strange gleam appeared in Jeasas eyes. "Interesting… you have to do everything Badesh asks of you? Absolutely everything?"

"I guess so…" began Vette, but she was interrupted by Jaesa.

"And I can order you to do things too, can't I? I'm Badesh's Padawan after all." Jaesa was visibly excited.

Vette didn't answer, she decided that she wanted to end this creepy conversation and turned to leave, but something made her trip over and she fell on the ground. She stood up again and heard how Jaesa chuckled.

"I always wanted to do that, but Master Karr said it wasn't appropriate."

"It's not funny," replied Vette annoyed.

"Oh, but it is… It remindes me of someone I've been a long time ago. You see, I used to ail my little sister and it was an absolute rush…" Jaesa smiled in a condescending fashion as she strode towards Vette. "I've always felt a little uneasy around you people, these strange lekkus… your very smell. Everyone on Alderaan was very anxious to be tolerant towards aliens, but the truth is, it was always a strain. During my Jedi-Training I ignored my repulse towards the alien Jedi, but now I don't have to hold back anymore." With a single gesture she threw the other woman against the wall. Vette was too surprised to act, she wasn't able to dodge Jaesa's kick towards her stomach. The Twi'lek groaned with pain while Jaesa was breathing heavily with excitement, her mouth agape and smiling in rapt attention.

"What is going on here?" Badesh was standing in the door, seemingly calm.

"Master! I'm just teaching this alien scum a lesson."

The Sith entered the room, followed by Quinn. "And what lesson would that be?"

Jaesa smiled. "She wanted me to sleep in the same room as she, surely that is an impertinence worth punishing. After all she is a lowly Twi'lek slave! By the way, Captain, I'm surprised that you as an imperial officer would tolerate such circumstances."

Vette hoped that either of them would say something in her defence, but Quinn remained silent and Badesh just said: "Vette, take your belongings. You will sleep in the Medbay for the time being." She wasn't surprised, there was no place in the galaxy where a Sith would actually take her side.

But Vette felt how her inner strength drained away. "Yes, my Lord." Stupid cow, she scolded herself, you let that illusion of companionship lull you in! These moments of intimacy she had shared with her companions were fleetingly, she had just forgotten this simple truth.

xxxxx

After she had settled down in the Medbay Vette thought about her further course of action. Should she pretend to be carefree as before and visit the replimat? Or should she stay in the Medbay? Yeah, right, I'm gonna starve before we reach the imperial fleet, it will at least take a day to get there, besides, there is no way that I would let this wanna-be Sith win! With these thoughts she strode to the mass. She braced herself for another confrontation with Jaesa, but nobody was there. Vette ate a sandwich and tried to sneak back to the Medbay, but Jaesa intercepted her and followed her while whispering primitive insults about her appereance and her being a slave. During the next few hours Jaesa absolutely missed no chance to order her around and to do menial work, such as washing her clothes. "Do you call that clean? There is clearly a stain on my robes – but I guess for a filthy alien that's as clean as it gets." Jaesa threw the robes at her. "Do it again, slave!" Vette was angry beyond everything she had experienced before. The whole situation was making her mad as well as sad. She reverted back in her self-hatred and berated herself over and over again that she had believed that Badesh and Quinn had accepted her.

Contrary to her better knowledge she headed to the mess hall at 10 o'clock for the usual game of chess. Vette knew of course that she exposed herself, but she just couldn't stray from her usual routine – every alteration of her routine was a win for Jaesa. The Twi'lek was scared, she felt that the constant aggression towards her spun her old (or not so old) issues.

As she prepared the chess board, she heard footsteps, but instead of Quinn Jaesa entered the room. The former Jedi sneered and strutted towards Vette. "Ah, what's this? Are you expecting someone, alien? Do you really think that someone would play a game with you?" she sneered.

Vette felt like a lump was forming in her throat, every word confirmed her worst fears. Her previous anger faded away, despair took over. Was Jaesa right? She asked herself and her inner voice answered: Yes! All this time Vette had secretly known that that was the truth. Nobody liked her, nobody cared about her. She was alone.

"You know that I'm right, don't you? Let me put you out of your misery…" Jaesa reached for her lightsaber and strolled casually further towards the Twi'lek. The former Jedi's words sunk into Vette's mind, yes, Jaesa was right… Why am I feeling so… Vette felt suddenly completely exhausted and desolate, the thought of dying wasn't as horrible as it once was. Perhaps she was indeed better off dead… Jaesa ignited her lightsaber, the buzzing sound had almost an calming effect on Vette.

In this moment Quinn stepped into the mess hall, Vette barely dared to look up. She dreaded the poisonous words from the former Jedi. Jaesa put her lightsaber off and laughted: "So the alien filth was indeed expecting someone, who would've thought that you would waste your time on the slave, Captain?" Jaesa laughed again and grabbed Vette's lekku and smashed her head on the board. The Twi'lek felt how one chess pieces pierced her skin and drew blood, a dull pain spread out on her face. Most of the chess pieces fell with a metallic noise on the floor. Jaesa continued to jeer: "But I understand that you did what you had to do to pass the time, Quinn, but now that you have human company you wouldn't prefer the alien, would you?"

"I… I…", began Quinn, but that was all Vette needed to hear: the unshakable, never wavering Captain sounded insecure. It crushed her completely and she started to cry. Vette had always made a point of never showing anybody that she was weak, but this was simply too much to bear. Today's events had let her resolve crumble, her very will. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, she felt how snot started running from her nose, but Vette simply didn't care anymore.

"Finally! I knew that I could break you, Twi'lek – and now if you would excuse us: Quinn and I need to…"

But Quinn had regained his composture and said with his usual slightly arrogant voice: "My apologies, my Lord, but I'm afraid that I've an appointment with Vette."

Jaesa was completely flabbergasted. "You prefer that scrawny ugly Twi'lek over me? Are you insane?"

Quinn didn't answer, instead he pulled a white hankerchief from his jacket and handed it to Vette. Then he crouched down and started to pick up the chess pieces lying on the floor. By the time he had collected all of them and put them on the board, Vette had calmed herself. She wiped her bloodied face with the hankerchief and snuffled. Quinn moved a pawn, and waited for her move. Vette felt rather humiliated and ashamed that she had herself let go. She wiped her face one more time and moved her knight with a shaking hand. Jaesa was still standing next to them, but after a while she simply went away.

They played for a few minutes in silence, then Vette said: "She is gone… You don't have to play with me anymore… you're going to win anyway. I don't know why I'm still trying, you're just better than me, Captain."

Quinn leaned forward in his chair, it was an unusually intense position for the rigid, uptight imperial. "Strange, I would've never thought that chess is about winning, but rather about a battle of wits. And as I've stated before, I still believe that you could beat me, you just need to concentrate, to apply yourself to the game."

What he really talking about a stupid board game while she was miserable? Vette wasn't sure about his intentions, he hadn't supported her against Jaesa, but now he played chess with her just so he could hand out little nuggets of wisdom? "You mean I should just ignore the future Sith Lord who is trying to gut me and focus on the really important matters, like for example a board game?"

Quinn seemed confused. "But you said I was better at chess than you…"

"No, I said that you're better than me. Oh yes, the filthy, simple-minded alien slave has finally admitted that you, the impeccable, educated human imperial is superior to her. You were right all along!" She steadied herself, no, she wouldn't cry again.

Quinn rose from his seat, he smoothed his uniform and looked at her with a hardened gaze. "I don't know what has gotten into you, of course I'm superior to you. If you'll excuse me."

He left the mess hall and Vette stayed alone by herself, cluching the hankerchief in her right hand. Well, what did you expect? That Quinn would discard his beliefs and tell her that all those years he believed in human superiority were shaken by a puff-eyed, crying, snuffling Twi'lek? You are indeed better off dead! Stupid slave! Vette did nothing to silence her inner voice, she simply returned to the Medbay and lay down. But of course she couldn't sleep, she brooded about past events.


	16. Imperial Fleet: The Grand Moff

20 hours later they arrived at the Imperial Fleet. As soon as the _Fury_ dropped out of light speed Badesh called everyone to the conference room. "We are about to receive a holocall from Grand Moff Kilran," explained Badesh. "Jaesa, I expect you to be quiet – he is the supreme commander of all imperial forces. Kilran answers only to the Minister of War and members of the Dark Council and you will respect him accordingly." Vette felt enormously satisfied that Jaesa had been patronised by the Sith. She tried to look and act like nothing had happened, she didn't want to give Jaesa the satisfaction, that her spirits were indeed broken. Badesh nodded towards Quinn and a few seconds later the holoimage of a tall man appeared. She had of course seen Grand Moff Kilran as he ordered Badesh to take on the _Black Talon_. But strangely enough she hadn't notice that the man's face was rather disfigured – or had recent events led to these burn marks?

"Greetings Lord Badesh, ah, I see you have gathered quite a fellowship since we last spoke. I have to say that I'm surprised that a Sith of your standing would employ an imperial officer who had been court-martialled for disobeying orders." Kilran stated with a rather chipper intonation.

Vette couldn't help herself, she stared at Quinn with utter surprise. Quinn! Disobeying orders! Badesh looked at his Captain with a quizzical expression on his face. "I wasn't aware that Captain Quinn had been court-martialled, but of course that is the only explanation that an exceptional officer like him wouldn't be a Commodore at least." The Captain stood unmoved at attention, perhaps only a shade paler than usual.

Kilran smiled as he spoke. "I agree. Captain Quinn, I'm very pleased to finally meet you."

Quinn bowed curly towards Kilran. "Thank you, sir."

"Lord Badesh, I would like to discuss the upcoming mission regarding the War Trust over dinner."

"It would be an honour, sir."

"And please bring Captain Quinn and Miss Ce'na too, I will personally bestow the requested commendations."

Vette was still trying to wrap her mind about the fact that Quinn had actually disobeyed orders and was taken aback a second time as the Grand Moff not only invited her to dinner, but announced that he would give the one of the highest imperial medals to her, an alien slave. By the stars! That was pretty darn amazing!

"You honour us, sir," said Quinn smoothly while Vette just stood there, dumfounded by surprise. Finally she managed to bow toward Kilran.

"Very good, we will meet at 2000 in my office." The holoimage disappeared and Vette was once again in a turmoil, a few hours ago she was convinced that she was the scum of the galaxy, and now… Wow, I can't believe that I actually get a commendation! Me! She felt how her despair began to recede.

Badesh didn't smile, but he at least looked as he was about to. "You deserved it, Vette. And you too, Captain." Only now Vette realised that Kilran had talked about commendations, plural.

"My Lord, I don't understand, I thought that you applied for only one medal – after all is was Vette who killed the Jedi Knight, not me."

Vette could virtually feel how Jaesa's anger intensified at these words. Take that, you stupid bitch! She now felt that she could muster the strength to go on! Fuck this, nothing has changed – I just need to pull myself together and I will prevail like I've always prevailed!

"That is true, Captain, but I was you who shoot down two Sith-Apprentices on Nar Shaddaa and saved my life on Tatooine. That and your flawless service to me do merit an advancement to Captain, 2nd Rank."

"Thank you, my Lord, thank you very much."

"I won't forget what Kilran said – someday I will ask about that, Captain."

"Yes, my Lord."

xxxxx

Right after Kilrans holocall the _Fury_ docked on the space station. Jaesa tried to hide her disappointment that she wasn't invited to the dinner with the Grand Moff and departed as quickly as possible to Dromund Kaas. Vette felt relieved as the other woman left the ship and returned to her temporarily room in the Medbay to find the most suitable clothes for the occasion. She had just picked dark trousers and a black jacket as Tovee knocked on the door. The Droid handed her a plastic-wrapped grey uniform without rank insignia. "A delivery from the imperial armoury, Vette."

"Thank you, Tovee."

Well, that solves that problem, she thought. But it is a little strange, why would the Grand Moff tolerate that an alien slave would wear an imperial uniform, even without insignias? Come to think of it, why would he personally decorate her and invite her along to a dinner with a Sith Lord? These thoughts dimmed down her newfound happiness, but they couldn't completely dispel it. The Twi'lek put on the uniform and decided to ask Quinn about the whole matter.

She found him, as expected, in the cockpit. The Captain was reading a data pad, Vette hesitated, and she hadn't spoken to him since the 'chess-incident'.

"Captain," she said rather formally, "may I talk to you?"

He looked up, not the slightest surprised by her guise and answered. "Certainly, Vette. What is it?" His voice seemed colder than usual. Was she imagining things?

"They sent me this uniform, and I… was wondering what it means. I mean, it is unusual that an alien like me would get a commendation and then…" she trailed off.

"I see, I thought you knew the hierarchy in the Empire. Do you know why you were forced to move into the Medbay?"

"No, I mean… yes, Jaesa said that it wasn't appropriate to bunk with an alien. And I saw how you hesitated back then as I told you that we're got to be roommates, I mean, I'm an alien…" she stopped in midsentence, just thinking about it upset her more than she had thought.

"Jaesa had, according to imperial customs, every right to refuse to share a room with a slave. Even with a human slave."

"I don't get it, I can't share a room with you, but I can get a medal?"

"There are certain possibilities for a slave to rise about his station. Since a few years force-sensitive slaves can attend the Sith academy on Korriban, I hear there is even a Dark Council member who was a slave. Do you understand? A slave can't receive an honour like the Blood Stripe, only a soldier can."

Vette felt like her heart started to pump faster. "A soldier? You mean the uniform…"

"Yes, as soon as you receive the Blood Stripe, you will cease to be a slave, you will be an imperial soldier."

Vette was too stunned to react to this news. She felt both joy and fear, anger and peace. No longer a slave! Finally she would be free! Yeah, free to be a soldier to a xenophobic and ruthless Empire, free to partake on raiding on planets. A traitor to her fellow Twi'leks who mostly fought for the Republic, a traitor to her old gang… She knew that nobody could just leave the imperial military. Vette looked at Quinn, his stoic façade didn't betray this thoughts. "It's just… everything is so overwhelming. I'm so happy that I'm no longer a slave, you can't imagine how… but I kind of hoped that I could go home someday. If I join the imperial navy I can't go back to Ryloth – not that I have ever been there."

The Captain padded her shoulder in an awkward fashion, his voice sounded now considerably less cold. "I know, Vette. But I think you have already made that choice, didn't you? Back on Tatooine when you saved us and turned on the Jedi."

She calmed down, and laid her hand on his. She didn't miss how he congealed on her touch. "Yes, you're right. I might as well go all the way."

xxxxx

At sharp 2000 they reached Kilrans office. Vette was a little nervous; of course a Twi'lek in an imperial uniform was bound to get attention. "Lord Badesh? The Grand Moff awaits you," said the ordinance and opened the door. The room was surprisingly scant; the only furniture was a broad desk and a long conference table, now used as a dinner table. There was only one source of light, a gigantic window instead of a wall. The sight was quite astounding – hundreds, if not thousands imperial Spaceships were flying by. Beside Vette Quinn inhaled deeply. Yeah, a patriot's wet dream, she thought, but why am I feeling like I'm about to choke? She looked around, where was Kilran? If that were her office, she would without doubt receive any guest by standing in front of the window, her hand clasped behind her back. I guess that a Grand Moff is respectable enough without this kind of theatrics.

"Welcome," said a voice behind them. As they turned Vette was surprised to see that Kilran was standing right beside the entrance, pouring red wine into four glasses. "The sight is quite breath-taking, isn't it?" Badesh nodded and bowed curtly while Quinn – and with little delay Vette – stood at attention. "At ease," commanded Kilran with a mellow voice as he handed out a glass of wine to Badesh. "It is a rylothnian merlot, given the occasion quite fitting I think." He gave the second glass to Quinn and finally one to Vette.

"Thank you, sir." She debated shortly with her inner self if she should avoid his gaze, but decided that she shouldn't behave like a slave and looked him straight in the eye. The right side of his face was laced with burn marks, but she didn't flinch.

The Grand Moff lifted his glass to a toast: "To the Empire! And of course to it's servants." Vette had never drunken wine before and took only a little sip. She was surprised to discover that she rather liked the fruity taste.

"Interesting, it reminds me of a merlot from Korriban I once degusted," remarked Badesh.

"Ah, you're a connoisseur I take it?"

"No sir, unfortunately not but I like to think myself as interested layman."

"What about you, Captain?" asked Kilran as he gestured them towards the table.

"I have to admit, sir, that I hadn't any opportunity on Balmorra to drink wine."

Kilrans pleasant, if not ironical, smile disappeared. "Of course, how thoughtless of me. What a waste of talent… I want you to know that I tried to intervene after the Battle of Druckenwell, but Moff Broysc was too powerful then."

Quinn seemed taken aback. "Sir, I didn't know that I had still support in the navy."

Kilran took a sip from his wine. "I even recommended you for a promotion, after all you won singlehandedly that battle. But I was only a young Moff back then, and I was overruled by Broysc and the Dark Council."

Badesh narrowed his eyes. "The Battle of Druckenwell – that was you, Quinn?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Vette was curious, she had never heard of that specific battle and wanted to know more… but asking questions now seemed like a bad idea. Badesh continued: "Strange, Darth Baras said nothing about this in the mission briefing. And why did the Dark Council intervene on behalf of Broysc?"

Kilran started to smile again. "Darth Baras you say? Interesting, after all he was the Dark Council-member who blocked my every attempt to station Captain Quinn on any other post than Balmorra. But of course it is not my place to judge a Darth." Badesh nodded and sat down at the table, Vette followed. But Quinn still stood next to his chair, holding his wineglass so thigh that his knuckles turned white, his usual rigid face visible contemplative. A few seconds later his cold demeanour returned and he took his seat. The Grand Moff gestured at a droid and the dinner began. Vette had of course no idea how to peel the unknown crustacean before her or which fork she should take for the starter. So she observed discreetly the men around her and copied their behaviour. The Twi'lek mused on Quinn's behaviour and the way Kilran had talked so casually about the Battle of Druckenwell. It was no coincidence that the Grand Moff had mentioned Broysc and the Dark Council, but why would he be interested in a lowly Captain and tell him who had sabotaged his career? To undermine Darth Baras… it seemed to be a political ploy of some sort.

"Forgive my neglect, Miss Ce'na, talk about military history always makes me forget my manners… I hope you enjoy the alderaanian lobster?" The Grand Moff's question caught her unexpected.

"Erm, yes, thank you sir."

"I think is the first time that I dine with an alien," he remarked with a smirk.

"Funny, I think that this is a premiere for me too – I've never dined with an imperial Grand Moff either…" Crap, why can't I just shut up! But instead of getting angry Kilran just laughed.

"Splendid! I like a spirited conversation! Captain, pray tell me, what is your opinion on Darth Malgus' plan to allow aliens in the imperial military without restrictions?"

Quinn took a sip of wine before answering. "I wasn't aware that Darth Malgus had any plans concerning aliens. But I think that any individual should be judged according to his skills and qualifications rather than his species."

"What about slavery, should it be abolished?"

"I don't think that freeing all slaves would benefit the Empire, sir. Our economy is based on slave work, without it we would lose our advance against the Republic."

"Ah, but allowing alien unrestricted access to higher social positions is only the first step toward an Empire without slaves, no?" asked Kilran with gusto.

Badesh interjected before Quinn could answer. "That won't be the case, sir, it's the strict hierarchy that sets the Empire apart from democratic chaos of the Republic. Everybody who chooses to serve the Empire values our efficient and strong structure. Besides, I still don't think that all species are equal, a few exceptions aren't a rule. So the majority of the inferior species will always be slaves." Vette felt how anger boiled up inside her, but she kept her temper in check and remained silent.

"Miss Ce'na, tell me, did you really choose to become a member of the imperial navy? Do you respect and value our hierarchy as Lord Badesh has stated?" Boy, he does indeed love a spirited conversation, Vette thought. What now? Should I just lie? No, it is obvious that I don't cherish the Empire, and I won't make a fool of myself.

"Sir, may I speak freely?"

"Of course, Miss Ce'na."

"I won't pretend that I'm loyal to the Empire. I was a salve on the Outer Rim and have been only a few months in imperial space, so I can't tell if the Empire deserves my loyalty. But I know that Lord Badesh and Captain Quinn deserve it – and that is enough for me." Vette thought again about Jaesa, yes, even after that she felt the same towards her companions… strange.

Kilran smiled even broader. "Ah, loyalty, I see. So that's why you decided to stand by Lord Badesh's side against the Jedi."

"Yes, sir."

The Grand Moff gestured the droid again, within minutes the table was cleaned.

Kilran stood up and went to his desk. "Please, Captain, Miss Ce'na, if you would step over here." The three of them joined Kilran at his desk. The Grand Moff took a badge of rank from a small box and addressed Quinn in a formal tone. "Captain Malavai Quinn, I hereby promote you to Captain, 2nd Rank." He pinned the insignia on his uniform. Vette got excited despite of everything leading up to this event as Kilran pinned a small, blood-red stripe on her collar and a small grey badge of rank to her chest. "Ce'na, I hereby promote you to Junior Crewman and decorate you with the Blood Stripe for courage before the enemy." Both saluted before Kilran and bowed towards Badesh.

In the next two hours Kilran briefed them on how he had planned to eliminate the republic War Trust. On his bequest imperial intelligence had manipulated the members of the War Trust to call in a meeting. Of course they took security precautions, the meeting was going to take place in a secret republic base on Belsavis and elite watchmen as well as Jedi were to guard them.

"I see," said Badesh, "but I don't understand my role in all this. It seems to me, that this is a covert operation. Surely imperial intelligence has operatives who are capable of assassinating them. I would draw too much attention, the Jedi would sense me before I even get into the room."

"Yes, but that is the plan. You see, all we need is a distraction. It is vitally that all Jedi leave the room, lest the operatives won't be hindered in their mission. Jedi are always troublesome, some of them can even sense danger."

"Ah, I only need to generate a threat and lure the Jedi to me."

"Indeed, but it will be a… challenge. There is more than one Jedi Master among the guardians. I tried to recruit more Sith for this mission, but there is little glory in it and therefore only one agreed to play the decoy along with you: Darth Nox." Kilran explained how Nox would try to storm the front gates while Badesh and his companions would try to slip into the building only to be "discovered" before he reaches his target.

"Sir, if I may," interjected Quinn, "do I understand correctly that Darth Nox is alone on his quest?"

"I was sceptical too, Captain," answered Kilran, "but Darth Nox is a Dread Master, and he defeated the seven former Dread Masters and learned their abilities. His sheer presence is going to drive soldiers mad."

"Impressive," murmured Badesh.

Kilran laid out the time plan, the meeting would take place in two weeks. It was planned that they would meet Darth Nox on Quesh for a last meeting before the mission took place. After they concluded the briefing Kilran took out a bottle of Brandy and filled four glasses. "To loyalty!" Vette wasn't sure if he mocked her with that toast, but then she saw Quinn's face… he seemed confused and angry at the same time.


	17. Imperial Fleet: Druckenwell

It was no surprise that the Captain wanted to talk Badesh as soon as they returned to the _Fury_, something had seriously messed up Quinn's even temper. As soon as the _Fury_'s hatch was closed Quinn stopped dead in his tracks, Vette almost ran into him. The Captain curtly looked over his shoulder to Vette, she could've sworn that he had… a pleading look on his face. Quinn turned his attention again to Badesh. "My Lord, I beg an audience."

Badesh didn't turn around, he continued his way towards the center of the ship. Vette and Quinn followed, the Captain because he obviously needed to speak to the Sith and Vette because she was beyond curios. As soon as Badesh reached the holocommstation in the middle of the _Fury_ he finally faced his subordinate: "What is it, Captain?"

Quinn hesitated, it was only the second time Vette had ever seen him less than sure of himself. "I… I request a transfer, my Lord. I've been compromised and I've failed to inform you…"

"Denied."

Quinn stood at attention as he stated his request, but now he _almost_ broke with his usual posture. "My Lord…"

Badesh moved right in front of his second in command. "I said, denied!" He hissed, then the Sith seemed to calm down. "Malavai, I didn't care that you were court-martialled. And I don't care if your allegiance belongs to Darth Baras. We have a mission, and we will carry it out."

"Yes… Yes, my Lord," answered Quinn alsmost breathless.

Vette followed the whole conversation in a shock-like state. Not only did Quinn spy for Baras, but Badesh knew about it and didn't even care! The Sith turned around and went into his room. The Captain still stood in the middle of the room, even more agitated than before. He paced back and forth, and finally stopped at the holocommstation. Quinn leaned against the station and exhaled, his face expressed desperation. Vette stepped next to him and touched his arm softly. "Hey… eh, wanna talk about it?"

"There is nothing to say!" he bellowed. "I've ruined it! I betrayed him! I always found it strange that a Darth as powerful as Baras wasn't able to find me a more appropriate assignment – but I never checked! Instead I…" he broke off and started at the wall opposite of him.

Vette moved her had from his arm to his shoulder and finally between his shoulderblades. "So? You made a mistake, but guess what? It's not too late, don't you see that Badesh…"

"_Lord_ Badesh," Quinn interjected with a weary voice.

"…that Lord Badesh still trusts you? He is different now, you know… on Korriban and on Dromund Kaas he was as sith-y as any Sith. Ruthless, sadistic and paranoid. After Balmorra he changed, became calmer and far less violent. It was because of you, because he, despite being a Sith, saw that you were an honourable man who he could rely on."

Quinn turned to face her, he had an uncertain look about him. "I don't think…"

"I'm not finished yet, _Captain_, you're our glue-guy. Without you we would just be a stupid slave and a murder-happy Sith."

Quinn fell silent for a moment. He took a deep breath and snapped back in his usual rigid posture. "Thank you, Vette. I do think that you greatly overestimate my role in this outfit, but you're right. It's not too late."

The Twi'lek felt suddenly awkward and tried to degrade her words with a joke. "Hey, not that I'm qualified to tell my superior what's what…" Vette had unconsciously used ther term "superior", it hurt her and a small lump was forming in her throat. She added quickly: "After all, you're a Captain and I'm only a Junior Crewman… sir." She saluted him mockingly.

Quinn eyed her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Right." With these words he disappeared into the crew quarters while Vette returned to the Medbay.

xxxxx

She was about to brush her teeth when somebody knocked on the door. As Vette opened she was surprised to see Badesh standing in front of her. "You're no longer a slave, Vette. You've every right to sleep in the crew quarter as anybody else."

"Yes, but… won't Jaesa…"

"She has no say in it." She expected him to leave, but he lingered in the doorway and looked oddly reclusive. "I would never eavesdrop on my subordinates… but I couldn't help overhearing what you told Quinn. I'm grateful for that and for your loyalty despite our past."

Vette blushed, all this was a little too sappy for her taste. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure that our little group stays together." Bravo, she thought, that was even more sob stuff than what Badesh had said. "Wow, I should pack my things and go over before we start to tell each other sad stories from our childhood."

The Sith smiled. "Right you are, I just wanted to tell you about my sister…" Before she could respond he left.

xxxxx

In the morning Vette rose as usual at 0500 to train, but the Captain was nowhere to be seen. She searched for him in the whole ship until she found him in the mess. Although he looked on the surface neat as a pin it was clear that he was troubled. Dozens of data pads lay on the table, Quinn was looking through them with an almost weary manner. Vette went to the replimat and got two cups of coffee, she sat down and handed one of the mugs to the man sitting in front of her. "Thank you."

"So, I guess you confirmed what Kilran…"

"_Grand Moff_ Kilran."

"…what Grand Moff Kilran insinuated."

"Yes, I knew of course that he had told the truth, everything fell into place, but I couldn't sleep..."

Vette took a gulp and grimaced because the coffee was too bitter for her taste. She added two pieces of sweetener to it and stirred absent-minded in her cup. "What happened at the battle at Druckenwell? I've never heard of it."

The Captain stared at her, she took another sip of her coffee. "Why do you do this, Vette?"

"What? Asking stupid questions? That's kind of my thing you know," she smiled at him.

Quinn shifted in his seat, he was visibly uncomfortable. "You shouldn't be nice to me, Vette. I'm a military man above all else…"

"Yeah yeah, you're the ultimate soldier and therefore you don't have any feelings whatsoever – I get it. But guess what, not everybody is wired that way."

Quinn looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face and replied: "Very well… the battle of Druckenwell took place during the Great Galactic War in 3653 BBY, the commander of the imperial fleet was Moff Broysc and I was serving under him on his flagship. I won't delve in operational details…"

"Thank you."

"…but he made a critical oversight that almost cost us the whole battle, he wouldn't listen to me and insisted on his orders to attack although the Republic hat obviously set a trap. I disobeyed and issued orders that ensured our victory, so the Moff court-martialled me for insubordination and took the credit for the victory."

"Wait, you did the right thing and they punished you? That's…"

"The military chain of commands has to be upheld at any cost, even if I was right, on principle I did something unforgivable." Vette wanted to protest, but she realised that Quinn wouldn't listen to her. Damn this imperial pighead! Why was he so stubborn? "Darth Baras made me believe that he had saved my career by posting me for years on Balmorra – and I believed him."

"Yeah, right, because Baras is such a great guy – why wouldn't he save you?" said Vette in a mocking voice.

"Your impertinence…" began Quinn, but Vette simply cut him off: "Do you plan to tell Darth Baras that he lost his mole?"

"Vette… I… I wasn't a mole. I just… reported what we were doing. He wanted to specifically know how Lord Badesh handled himself in battle."

"To what end?" Instead of answering the question Quinn began to collect the data pads. After a few seconds he finally spoke.

"It is the Sith way, as soon as the apprentice becomes strong enough he will challenge the master. Darth Baras wanted to know when Badesh would decide to kill him. And I'm quite sure that Darth Baras already knows that he cannot longer rely on my services."

Vette thought about what she had heard. "I thought that is was some political ploy from Grand Moff Kilran to tell you everything in the first place. Is there a power struggle going on between him and Baras?"

Quinn got two more cups of coffee and gave Vette one. "There is always a power struggle within the Empire, that's what makes us strong. The weak die quickly."

"Like Moff Broysc? Power does not equal competence, you know."

"Usually it does."

"So, does that mean that Kilran is Baras' enemy?"

"No, it means that they're in different fractions. Darth Malgus wants to change the Empire, allowing aliens into the military and into the Sith academy. The entire imperial navy is on his side because it knows that in the long term they will need more manpower. Darth Baras on the other hand is a traditionalist, a xenophobic who is afraid that he would lose his base of power. Granting you a commendation is an expression of this new policy."

"Well, it was quite a gesture that the Grand Moff himself would bestow the medal on me."

"Indeed, Lord Badesh might replace Darth Baras someday and the Grand Moff wanted to ascertain which ideology appeals to him."

They fell silent for a few minutes, each thinking about the future. Well, Vette, you did it, I thought that my position would be safer if I commit myself to the imperial navy. But as it seems… the moment the Darth Malgus fraction goes down I will be on the hit list. Jaesa will have a field day when she can finally torture me to death. Perfect timing by the way, Baras loses a spy but gains a new one. Why else would he insist that she should go to Dromund Kaas if not to recruit her for his cause – and she definitely already has the right mind-set.

Speaking of mind-set, she though, that discussion yesterday was quite interesting in regard of, well, how xenophobic Badesh and the Captain were. She had been angry at the Sith's comment about equality between the species, but she couldn't pretend that she was surprised. At least he didn't call her "alien filth" anymore. Quinn's views on aliens were thrilling, mostly of course because it reawakened her hopes… What hopes exactly? Asked the barbed voice in her head. It's pathetic, you're pathetic! Like a little girl you cling on his words, always waiting for a word, as sign that he accepts you. Even after he stated that he was superior to you! The commendation is not enough, everything other than some absurd declaration of love is not enough. Vette pedalled back, she was somewhat shocked about the voice's choice of words, her choice of words. A fling, a crush, yes, but love? She liked him that much was clear, but beyond that?

"Vette? What's the matter?"

She was startled but managed to put a fake smile on her lips. "Nothing, I just wondered what Jaesa is doing on Dromund Kaas."

"Well, I think we both know what Darth Baras is planning."


	18. Imperial Fleet: Cantina Talk

The following days were quite slow, they stayed at the space station and waited for the next mission. Vette enjoyed her little vacation, despite the meagre leisure time facilities: one cantina. She even managed to convince Quinn to tag along as she went for a beer. He struggled at first but her persistency did pay off. After two hours of constant nagging he finally gave in. "I don't see the appeal of this venture – a cantina on a space station is hardly an interesting place," he complained.

"The point is that we get off the _Fury_, seeing the same rooms for days drives me mad. Our trip to Quesh will take several days and after all I hear the whole planet is poisonous."

They walked towards the airlock and went by Badesh's room. Vette slowed her pace. "Should we ask if he wants to come?"

"I don't think that he…" In this very moment the door slid open and the Sith appeared, he seemed taken aback to find them in front of this room.

"Yes?"

"Uh, we go to the cantina, my Lord. Do you wish to join us?"

"No," the Sith answered in a pejorative tone, "it would be inappropriate."

The Twi'lek was slightly hurt by the harsh answer, but managed to answer in a cheerful manner: "Of course, my Lord."

xxxxx

Vette did of course anticipate that she would not receive any kind looks in an imperial cantina, but the derogative glazes did indeed take a huge toll on her. Quinn acted as if he didn't notice the whisper behind their backs and the gamy comments from some soldiers. As her human companion left to order the beverages a drunken soldier approached her. "Hey, bitch – dance for me!" he said with a slur.

"You had one drink too many, buddy. I'm no dancer and I'm certainly no bitch."

He wanted to retort, but another soldier stepped in. "Shut your trap, Wiakes, don't you see that she's wearing the Blood Stripe?"

"But…"

"Will you excuse us, Junior Crewman?" cut the sober one in.

"Of course… sir," said Vette and saluted before the Sergeant.

In this very moment Quinn returned from the bar. "Thank you for your intervention, sergeant."

"Sir!"

The two soldiers left and the tension in the whole cantina eased up, people stopped staring at her and returned to their conversations. Vette took a gulp from her beer. "Ah, that hit the spot!"

"I'm curious, Vette. Why did you insist on going into this cantina? This incident was bound to happen."

"I told you already, what am I supposed to do? Curl up in a corner and cry? Besides, it wasn't as bad as on Dromund Kaas. By the way, you're from Dromund Kaas, right?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"Your accent of course, it's the same as Kilrans. And he is from a famous Kaas' family, is he not?" Quinn's lips made an unusual movement and Vette decided it was a smile.

"I didn't know that you were informed about the Grand Moff's background."

"Well, he is quite notorious – the butcher of Coruscant they call him. There was a time when he was the talk of the galaxy, next to Darth Malgus of course." They fell silent before the Twi'lek spoke again. "Do you miss it? Dromund Kaas?"

"No, I don't. It ceased to be my home a long time ago, I would rather not discuss it."

"Why not?"

"It's personal," he answered tight-lipped as ever.

"Aw, come on! Here we are, in a cantina with a beer, it's the perfect place to ask personal questions."

"All right, tell me about your family, have you heard from your sister since Nar Shaddaa?"

Vette's sparkly mood dimmed considerably. "No, I haven't. I gave her my holofreqency but I haven't heard from her or my friends. Perhaps I should try to contact them via the ships holocommunicator… I wonder how they gonna react on my career plans... Do you have siblings, Quinn?"

"Countless and none."

"What? What do you mean?"

"My parents were both in the imperial army, they died in battle when I was very young. In cases like these the Empire provides an orphanage, as you can see, I had indeed something like siblings."

"I admit that I'm surprised that the Empire would do something like this, I mean finance an orphanage."

"What better place is there to find force-sensitives and soldiers?" Quinn even managed to state this question without bitterness. "Before you ask – Dromund Kaas isn't my home anymore, the navy is."

"Wow, isn't that a bit too much propaganda-speech?"

This time Quinn really smiled. "It is, but in my case it's true. Everything I am and everything I will ever accomplish is connected to the navy."

"But, eh, there is more to you than that, you know? I mean, you play chess and… well, you read a lot about all kinds of stuff." Vette realised how awkward that sounded and felt how she blushed. She hoped that the dimmed cantina light covered for her.

"Nice try, but everything that I do is to further my military prowess – chess is a game to hone one's tactical and logical abilities. And I read only books about mission-related things."

Vette started to laugh. "You're doing it again, you're doing your stoic soldier-routine. And, my Captain, oh my Captain, you're underprizing yourself." She leaned over the table, and said: "You want to be the perfect, emotionless warrior – but guess what? You're a human being, and I've proof!"

Quinn shifted in his seat and took a sip of beer before answering. "I doubt it."

"Ok, then tell me – why did you play chess with me in the first place? Were you just thinking 'Let's hone my tactical skills by playing a game of chess with the filthy, stupid alien'?" Quinn averted his gaze and took another gulp from his glass. "You don't have to say anything, knowing you, you would say something dorky about assessing my intelligence. I tell you why you deigned to consort with me: Under all these layers of imperial clichés is a decent man who does care about those around him."

"Vette… you do realise that you're projecting something in me that isn't there? You told me that I'm the 'glue-guy' and that I care about people – but in truth you're describing yourself. Believe me, I'm an unfeeling bore and Lord Badesh is a sadistic sociopath, but _you_ still managed to make us somehow care about one other."

The Twi'lek was almost shocked about the fact that Quinn had casually told her, that he cared about her. Why couldn't he simply accept that he was a good guy? Before she could press on, she noticed that the cantina had gone quiet. The reason stood in the doorway, a tall Sith with orange glowing eyes: Badesh. According to the reactions of the cantina customers there weren't many Sith who had deigned to visit this place. As soon as he spotted them Badesh made his way towards Vette and Quinn. All eyes followed the pure-blooded Sith who headed towards the only alien in the cantina. Vette was aware that they fully expected Badesh to behead her with his lightsaber, so she bowed curtly before the Sith as he reached their table and offered to get some corellian whiskey with ice. He nodded and she went to the bar to order the drink. Nobody was literally gasping as she came back and sat at the same table as Badesh, but the amazement of this action caused a murmur through the cantina.

"I've changed my mind," Badesh simply announced before he nipped on his drink.

"Yes, my…" started Quinn, while Vette said at the same time: "Finally!"

The Sith smiled at them. "Please, do go on – what were you talking about?" "We were telling each other how marvellous and decent beings we are," answered Vette.

Badesh tensed up and was visibly confused, he cleared his throat. "By the dark… and what was the topic before that?"

"Well, we were talking about the meaning of home. Captain Quinn stated that his home was the navy." Badesh relaxed and brandished with his glas, the ice cubes clang together.

"Interesting, Vette, where is your home?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Although for a time I thought that Ryloth was my home, simply because it's my mother's home-planet."

"I see, you haven't stayed long enough in one place to call it home. Captain, I've read you file and know that you grew up in an orphanage. You have no family so it's only natural that you would choose this definition of home. But you both follow an outdated construct, there is no place like 'home'. A sentient being does not need an idealised place, it only makes you wanting."

"'Home' is not a place, my Lord. It is a feeling," objected Quinn. "A feeling that you're needed, where you're at peace with yourself, it's just called home because it's usually associated with the childhood home."

"Peace is a lie," retorted the Sith.

"Is it?" interjected Vette, "didn't you feel at peace when we sat together in the _Fury's_ mess hall on Balmorra? Look, I don't mean that this peace lasts, but I think it is what we all strife for – little moments of bliss."

"I don't strife for little moments, my whole work is… bliss as you called it," said Quinn.

Badesh spoke again, but a lot quieter than before. "I feel at peace when I maim somebody, like that agent on Nar Shaddaa. In these moments I feel like I'm one with the universe. Everything is so clear, so easy and my power is absolute. But after a few seconds that feeling is gone and I long for another kill. But since you travel with me I sometimes feel at ease, I feel calmer. First I believed that I got weaker, I even stopped agonize you with the shock collar. I lost some of my comfortable indifference and I was even worried as you," he looked at Quinn, "fought with the Jedi. I was truly relieved to see you unhurt, Captain."

Vette was distressed to hear how much Badesh liked to mutilate people, yeah, you did forget, didn't you? That he is a crazy Sith Lord with blood on his hands, a sadistic sociopath. Badesh continued: "I was confused, I knew that my ultimate goal was to gain power, it is the Sith way, and yet I knew that according to these teachings I should stand alone. Even before Tatooine however it was clear to me that I was stronger with you on my side."

"You honour us, my Lord," replied Quinn smoothly while Vette was still unsure whether she should feel moved by Badesh's words or linger on his bloodthirsty side. But then she realised something, the whole time he hadn't talked about his new apprentice.

"My Lord, may I ask… isn't Jaesa coming back to us? You didn't mention her."

"I didn't mention her, because she is my rival, not my ally. Every apprentice will eventually challenge her master. But until then she will be a valuable asset."

Vette couldn't believe what she heard. "But why did you make her your apprentice in the first place? You'll never be able to trust her, she could betray you any moment."

"A true Sith fears no one. I didn't fear Quinn and I won't fear this little Jedi." Crap, Vette didn't like how the conversation touched this very sensible subject. But before she could think of something to say, Badesh rose from the table, nodded at them and left the cantina.

Vette sighted. "Sorry, that I brought this trust issue up, Captain."

Quinn didn't reply, he just drank up his beer and asked: "Do you want another?" She accepted his offer and after he brought the beverages she cleared her throat. "Don't you think that it is madness to get an Apprentice like Jaesa?"

"Vette, you're too naïve about this whole companionship. Lord Badesh said it himself, everyone who's an assent to his cause is welcome. We're all replaceable parts in his scheme to rise to power. He may have preferences and even be kind enough to compliment us, but make no mistake. Lord Badesh will sacrifice us for the good of the Empire and his own."

"I'm not so sure about that, the way he talks to us is nice, even friendly. But you would do it, wouldn't you?"

"My personal feelings are irrelevant, I have a duty to the Empire. So, yes, I would do it."

"Well, in this case let me say this much: I won't sacrifice a friend because some abstract principle. I've seen how slaves were beaten to death because their masters were bored. There is no greatness, no glory and certainly no purpose in death." She looked him dead in the eye and expected him to show contempt towards her admittedly simple allegiance, perhaps even dismiss it as an typical alien view on thing, after all aliens were, according to certain humans, unable to gasp a higher moral concept.

Quinn just said: "It's late. We should head back to the ship."

The Twi'lek was disappointed, she had enjoyed talking to him. As she stood up, she felt a slight dizziness, the beer had been a little stronger than her usual blend. Vette followed the Captain through the crowded cantina. She had to squeeze herself through the crowd and felt suddenly the indomitable urge to hold on onto Quinn's hand. She reached out and barely touched his fingertips, then she withdraw her hand as quickly as possible. What are you thinking?! A few beers aren't enough to excuse this kind of behaviour, holding hand in a cantina full of imperial soldiers, you moron! To her surprise Quinn stopped dead in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder, his features unreadable as always. Vette suddenly felt hot and stammered: "It's nothing. Do go on, Captain." As he continued his way, Vette decided it would be best to keep her distance until they returned to the _Fury_.


	19. Fury: Prejudice

Two days later they were about to leave for Quesh when Jaesa called via holocommunicator. Vette disliked the very sight of her, even in the grizzly blue of the transmission it became clear that she had embraced the dark side. Her eyes were shone already in a very cold fashion and the way she spoke made clear that she was Baras new favourite. "Wait for me, I'll reach the imperial fleet within two hours and accompany you on your mission… my Lord."

Badesh narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "I assume you act on Darth Baras' orders, apprentice?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Very well, but never forget who you serve." The Sith gestured and Jaesa touched her throat, but the force choke was as quickly ended as it had begun.

"Yes my Lord," she answered in a raspy voice.

xxxxx

Vette dreaded Jaesa's arrival, she knew that the former Jedi wouldn't accept her neither as roommate nor as companion. Sure enough as soon Jaesa entered the crew quarters she stared in cold fury at Vette. The Twi'lek was truly afraid that the apprentice would actually kill her. Jaesa's now golden eyes, her dark, yet revealing robes screamed that someone was hell-bent to go down the dark path. The dark, slutty path, interjected her inner voice in sight of Jaesas new make-up and skimpy top. "What are you doing here, slave?"

Quinn had instructed her that every imperial soldier had to address a Sith with "my Lord", even if it was only a disciple. "My Lord, I'm no longer a slave. I'm now a member of the imperial navy and am allowed to use the crew quarters."

"This will not stand!" Jaesa ignited her double-bladed lightsaber, while Vette reached for her blasters.

"Stand down!" Vette was relieved as she heard Badesh's order. The Sith had of course anticipated this development and stepped into the crew quarters. "Apprentice, I forbid you to harm my crew. If you do, I'm going to kill you myself in a most satisfying fashion. Vette will stay and that's final!"

Jaesa bowed toward her master but it was visible that she fumed with anger. Vette knew that she had now an enemy who would do everything in her power to destroy her.

xxxxx

Vette slept quiet badly that night, but that was no doubt because of the murderous intent emitted from her new roommate. She was completely exhausted as she began her training with Quinn at 5 o'clock in the morning. "Are you alright? You look pale," he asked as they started to warm up with sit-ups.

"It's nothing…"

"I'm surprised that you can tell that the alien is pale, Captain," remarked Jaesa with a sneer from behind them. Vette was startled and stood up as fast as she could. Quinn followed suit, but with slower movements. "My Lord," they both said unison and stood at attention.

Jaesa came closer and stopped right before Quinn. "Ah, Captain, I didn't know that you work out – would you care to join me for… exercise?" She approached Quinn and whispered in his ear: "Send her away and I'll show you a good time."

Quinn stayed calm and responded: "If you want to train with us you're welcome, otherwise I must ask you to step aside, my Lord."

Jaesas face distorted in anger. "You dare to turn me down again, imperial? Then I order you to…" a sadistic smile spread across her features. "I order you to fight against the alien, Captain. That will be a training she won't forget."

Quinn glanced quickly at Vette, she thought she saw a flicker of sorrow on his face. "My Lord…" he began but Jaesa interrupted him.

"I order you to fight!"

"Yes my Lord." Quinn replied and turned against Vette. He took a boxing stance. Vette hesitantly took a fighting stance herself, reading herself for the coming fight. She didn't want to 'train' against her friend, ah, 'friend'… really? Said her inner voice malignant. Due to her musing Quinn's first punch hit her quite unprepared in the face.

She fell on the floor and heard how Jaesa laughed. "Don't hold back, Captain – and that's also an order!" Vette was able to dodge another attack by doing a barrel roll. Anger boiled up inside her. That's it, they want a fight? I will show them what I learned on the streets of Nar Shaddaa! I won't go down without a fight! Her resolve waivered again for a fraction of a second as her gaze met with Quinn's, but she shrugged it off and clenched her fists. Despite her newfound resolve she reacted too slowly for his next punch, she tasted Blood in her mouth and swallowed it. Quinn launched another attack, but this time she was prepared – she grappled his right arm and threw him over her shoulder, but before she could pin him down he was already on his feet again. Blood flowed again in her mouth, but this time she didn't shallow it, instead she mixed it with her saliva and kept it in. Quinn tried to punch her with a jab, but Vette evaded it and spit her blood in his face – the effect was immediate, the Captain was completely surprised by her course of action and tried to wipe the blood away. Vette used that opening to punch him in the face with all her might, he lost ground but Quinn didn't fall. As she tried to land another hit he caught her right wrist. Vette knew that she'd lost, if he punched her now, at this distance, with all his strength she would most likely lose consciousness. But she couldn't lie down, adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she remembered what had happened after she had lost a street fight. The humiliation and pain... No! Just one though rushed through her mind: NO! In despair she tried to punch her opponent with her left fist, but he was faster. A right hook in her stomach caused her to see black, her consciousness slipped almost away. But she held up, even as a second punch in her face broke her jaw. The iron grip on her right arm vanished and she collapsed, but despite the pain she struggled to stand up again.

Vette was quite disorientated but she heard how Jaesa shouted: "She isn't finished yet! I order you to keep fighting until she…"

"My Lord, the fight is over! Vette isn't able to continue!" replied Quinn agitated.

"I don't care! Stomp her to death! Now!"

"No, I won't, my Lord." The Twi'lek managed to lift her head so that she could see them. The Captain stood at parade rest before the apprentice.

"I'm your commanding officer and I order you to do it! Break her neck!"

Before Quinn could respond, Badesh appeared in the doorway. "What is going on here?" he asked. Jaesa had anticipated that her master could show up and spoke up with a confident grin in her face. "Master… my Lord, I thought a little morning exercise would do them good. So I ordered the Captain to fight against the Twi'lek." Badesh let his gaze sweep through the scene. Vette barely standing, bleeding from her mouth. Quinn's face and fists covered in blood. "I didn't touch them," Jaesa continued, "and there is nothing a koltoshot can't fix."

The Sith's eyes gleamed in anger and he started to force-choke his apprentice. "I just heard how you ordered Quinn to kill Vette! I don't believe that a broken neck can be fixed with a little Kolto!"

Jaesa managed barely to speak. "M… Lord, it was so exciting, I couldn't hold back. I had to… she loves him, it would've been so poignant…" Vette was in great pain, but she was still shocked that Jaesa had revealed how she felt about Quinn. What did you except? Asked the dreaded little voice. She is a Jedi, and they sense feelings! Now they will make fun of you, laugh at your foolery! And right they are, you had it coming, didn't you… Her thought were interrupted as Jaesa had caught her breath and sneered at her. "Yes my Lord, the alien has deep feelings for our Captain. Perhaps she even tried to seduce him, all Twi'leks are whores!" Every word hit Vette in her core, she felt the humiliation almost stronger than her hate towards the other woman. She didn't dare to look at Quinn, even the slightest sign of disgust would've crushed her. Instead she gazed upon Badesh.

The Sith looked down on her, but there was no despise in his eyes, only a mild curiosity: "Vette, are you alright?" She tried to speak, but her jaw hurt so much that she almost passed out.

Quinn spoke on her behalf. "My Lord, I believe I broke Vette's jaw, she can't answer." His voice was steady as always, nothing betrayed his feelings. Cautiously she turned her head to look at him. The Captain stood at attention, his face rigid as ever.

"I see, Captain, take her to the Medbay and treat her injuries. I think I will do a little exercise myself… Jaesa, do you care for a sparring?"

The apprentice paled and stammered: "My Lord… I…"

Badesh took off his armour, his eyes shining with excitement. "I suggest we fight without lightsabers, a little hand to hand combat ought to be enough."

Vette interpreted the last sentence as dismissal. She left the cargo bay and started to walk towards the Medbay, after a few meters her stomach started to act up. Pull yourself together! There is no need to add further to your humiliation by vomiting into the corridor. Behind her she heard Quinn's footsteps. She sat down on the bedside and watched how the medic rummaged in the cupboards. As he turned around she saw that he had still her blood in his face, his knuckles were scraped and bloody. Quinn applied the kolto on her superficial wounds. "Vette, please lay down, I will programme the med droid to mend your broken bone. It should take less than an hour." She knew that her affection for him wasn't exactly a secret, but the very thought of being so unmasked made her uneasy. Yeah, right, you feel uneasy because your fling has been uncovered, not because Quinn had no scruples to beat you up. Check your priorities, girl! Despite her conflicting feelings she made an effort to make eye contact with Quinn, after all, she wasn't a little girl anymore who would shy away from a confrontation. He averted her gaze, started the med droid and left the Medbay. Mere minutes later he appeared again, the blood was washed off his face and he was wearing his usual uniform. Only two bruises in his face indicated that he had been in a fight. The med droid was humming as it reconstructed her jaw on a molecular level, it was the only sound in the room. Quinn checked the droid's programming and wanted to leave, but he stopped at the door. The Captain turned around and stepped closer to her bedside. "I warned you that this would happen, Vette. I… I'm sorry." Naturally she couldn't speak just yet, but she hadn't known what to say anyway. "We've obviously much to discuss, but it will have to wait…" With these words he sat down at the little desk nearby and started to read a data pad. Vette observed him from the corner of her eye. Well, at least he remains friendly, she thought. Yeah, he is friendly alright – after he'd broken your jaw.

xxxxx

A quarter an hour later Badesh entered the room. Vette wasn't surprised to see that the Sith's hand were bloodied. "Captain, please see to Jaesa in the cargo room – and take enough kolto with you."

"Yes my Lord." The imperial gathered kolto-packs and wanted to venture out of the room, but Badesh blocked his path.

"Why didn't you disobey the order in the first place? You knew that she just wanted to hurt Vette."

"With all due respect, my Lord, it isn't my place to question a Sith. It is my duty to obey."

Badesh said nothing, he only moved out of the way. As soon as Quinn was gone the Sith spoke: "She won't do it again. I disciplined her accordingly." He turned on his heel and left her alone with the humming droid.

After an hour the Captain returned and checked on the healing process. "The bone has been mended, you should be able to talk again."

Vette sat up and opened and closed her mouth several times before actually speaking. "It still hurts."

"It will take a few days before the pain passes, if you want I can give you a mild analgesic."

She responded curtly: "That won't be necessary, Captain."

"Again, I'm sorry it came to this."

"You did you duty, didn't you? And you were right before, you actually did tell me that something like this could happen. I just thought that you wouldn't beat me up just because some crazy Sith told you to. Damn it, Quinn! This wasn't about the greater good or the benefit of the Empire, you just followed an absolutely idiotic order! Even Badesh couldn't understand why you obeyed in the first place!" Vette was furious. "Get out of my sight!"

"A soldier can't afford to choose which orders he follows! I'm sorry, Vette."

"I don't accept your apology – you just betrayed… ah, why even bother, you wouldn't get it." Vette got up from the bed, but Quinn grabbed her arm. She looked at him with distain and he let go.

"Perhaps we should address Jaesa's claim…" he said shyly.

"Do we? I don't think so. Everything has been said, I won't pretend that it isn't true, but there is a reason why I never said anything: I'm not an idiot. I know that my affection is one-sided. We gain nothing if we discuss this matter, besides that my shame may even get bigger." Vette tried to sound detached but as she spoke she felt how her own words pained her. Even after everything that has happened…

"I don't understand, why should you be ashamed?" Vette was taken aback by this questions, was he really so blind?

"Well… isn't it obvious? I'm but an alien and you're human, on top of everything you're a model officer to an Empire who has literally written the book on xenophobism. I mean how inane has an alien to be to… like someone like that, despite being a lowly ex-slave and all… a filthy alien to boot." She fell silent because she felt that she'd already said too much. It is enough that he knows about your fling, he doesn't need to hear about your other issues, she berated herself.

An awkward silence fell upon them. But then Quinn spoke up: "You're right about me being xenophobic. I've never worked and lived so close to an alien. In fact, I've always made an effort to avoid even touching one. They seemed always so dirty. But then I've never really known any aliens, it never even occurred to me that they even had feelings until you told me how degrading it was to be called 'slave'." He cleared his throat. "We've been through so much together and still I feel a mild restraint touch you… but it isn't too late, isn't it?" He pulled off his right leather glove and put his hand on hers. Vette was taken aback and simply stared at Quinn's hand.

"I care about you… I really do… I just can't…" Quinn stammered. He moved his hand hesitantly to her right cheek and almost touched her face with his fingertips. But then he blinked and drew his hand back. Flustered Quinn put his glove hastly back on and left the Medbay.


	20. Belsavis: Robes and Lightsabers

48 hours later they arrived on Quesh. Although Jaesa had been seriously injured only days ago she had healed completely. The apprentice had avoided to speak to the Twi'lek since her 'training' with Badesh and confined herself to shoot angry looks whenever they met in the corridor or in the crew quarters. Vette on the other hand did feel a dull pain in her jaw whenever she ate something. Since the intimate moment in the Medbay she hadn't spoken with Quinn privately, Jaesa's presence made it impossible to bring this sensitive topic up. But he had made it pretty clear that he did like her at least a little and that was a huge step for a xenophobic imperial fusspot. Vette still hadn't forgiven him for his actions, but even the outlook of him liking her made her all antsy.

xxxxx

The _Fury_ docked on the imperial space station orbiting the planet, and Badesh called in a meeting in the conference room. "As you know, we'll meet Darth Nox for a mission briefing," he began, "there are certain precautions you should take – Captain, if you may."

"Yes my Lord, I've pulled all available information on Darth Nox respectively his unique ability as Dread Master. There is a high probability that you feel anxiety and nausea in his presence, remain focused at all cost. As a Dark Council member Darth Nox demands all appropriate respect, it is known that he didn't hesitate to drive imperial personnel insane because they showed him not the due awe."

Badesh adjourned their meeting and they ventured to the airlock. As soon as they stepped out, Vette tensed up. Something sent a chill down her spine, immediately she felt nervous and sick. The space stations commander greeted them, but he and his guards were visibly off-colour as he guided them to a conference room in the lower levels. As soon as the doors slid open an even colder feeling took hold of them. Darth Nox already stood at the holoprojector, by his side were two combat droids.

The group bowed before the Darth and Badesh said: "My Lord, it is an honour." Vette tried to ignore her increasing fear and concentrated on the Darth who nodded approvingly, but also in a slightly arrogant way, towards Badesh.

"Lord Badesh, I've heard much about you." His voice was strangely distorted by his black mask, which made a strong contrast to his red robe. Golden embroidery gave his robes an almost kingly touch. "This is your apprentice, I take it?" Nox gestured towards Jaesa.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Impressive, I feel much anger and fear, even hate, this one will grow into a fine Sith." Jaesa bowed but remained silent. In the following hour Nox showed them the ground plan and how he intended to enter the building at the main gate. The element of surprise would be on his side and until the republic soldiers realised what attacked them the Darth would advance in the first hallway. At that time he would signal Badesh to breach the perimeter by using a small detonator on the outer wall of the third hallway. The ensuing chaos should leave the assassins in the meeting room enough time to deal with the War Trust.

"A very well devised plan, my Lord," said Badesh after Nox had concluded. "Captain, do you have additional comments?"

The way Darth Nox looked up from the holoprojector let on how surprised he was that Badesh would even ask a mere imperial for his opinion. "Yes my Lord, according to standard republic protocol there is a high possibility that each hallway is secured with a blast door. I recommend that we should attempt to slice the base computer in order to prevent to get locked in after our assault."

Nox scrolled through his data pad. "There is no additional reconstruction marked in the blueprint we received from imperial intelligence, Captain…"

"Quinn, my Lord. True, but according to my analysis of republic superstructure there is a 70,6% probability that these changes have been made." The imperial handed him a data pad. Darth Nox skimmed through the statistics and nodded.

"I see why Lord Badesh employs a man of your quality, we will implement your suggestions in our mission. I suggest that the apprentice guards the hacked computer terminal to ensure our escape, she should be able to defend the post."

"My Lord, I would recommend that Captain Quinn and Junior Crewman Ce'na guard the computer, they're quite capable…" interjected Badesh.

"A force-user is always a better choice, Lord Badesh. You see… mere imperials can always grow weak." And with a flip of his hand Vette's mind was filled with nightmarish visions – she looked at her hands and saw how her flesh started to rot away. It's only an illusion! This isn't real! screamed her inner voice, beside her Quinn went down on his knees, his face buried in his hands.

"You've made your point… my Lord," said Badesh harshly. Suddenly the overwhelming darkness was lifted from her, Vette shot an angry look at Nox and tended to Quinn, who still held his head.

"Interesting, the Twi'lek seems much more resistant than the Captain. A pity that we don't have time for further study." He sounded chipper and Vette was sure that he was smiling. The Darth concluded the briefing and the companions returned to the _Fury_. Vette felt immediately better after the door slid shut behind them and they escaped Darth Nox' aura. Even Jaesa exhaled and leaned on the wall, looking somewhat dishevelled.

xxxxx

Belsavis seemed a peaceful planet from orbit, but as soon as Badesh, Jaesa, Quinn and Vette stepped out of the shuttle a cold, cutting wind greeted them. As they made their way toward the republic base Vette registered how the flora looked tropical despite the freezing climate. She thought fleetingly that she should've read something about the planet itself. Ah, the imperial uniform actually turned you into a dutiful soldier…

They marched an hour before they reached the complex right on time. A quarter an hour after their arrival Vette felt how the temperature seemed to drop rapidly and after she heard a few explosions and blaster fire she readied herself for the attack. Nox' signal came as expected and Quinn used a permacrete detonator to blow a hole into the wall. Right after the smoke had cleared Badesh rushed in, followed by his companions. The Sith killed two republic soldiers with a single lightsaberstroke and bellowed: "Jaesa, slice this station. We'll continue the attack." From the corner of her eye Vette saw how the apprentice inserted a spike into the system, somehow she had a bad feeling about this. They advanced through the hallway and reached the antechamber to the conference room. A hail of blaster fire welcomed them. Badesh stood his ground and deflected every single of them while Vette and Quinn ducked and hid themselves behind a massive table made of stone. The Twi'lek threw a smoke grenade toward the republic squad, Badesh used the following confusion to force jump in the middle of the enemies and the gargling sound indicated that he killed every last of them. Suddenly Badesh was thrown against the table they hid behind. "They're here," the Sith said almost breathless.

Vette gazed around the corner only to see that in the thick smoke at least six lightsabers glowed in various colours. Badesh gritted his teeth and with a movement of his hand he pulled one of the Jedi towards him and impaled him with his lightsaber. Vette and Quinn threw frag grenades but as suspected they didn't take out any of the Jedi. "Retreat!" yelled the Sith as a Jedi force-jumped right at him. He pushed the Jedi, a green-skinned woman, away. With a gesture he made parts of the ceiling come down. Vette couldn't believe her eyes, Badesh seemed to have gotten even stronger since Tatooine. They fell back as the remaining Jedi pressed on, accompanied by republic troops. Quinn and Vette shoot with their blasters while running towards the exit. Luckily Badesh was able to deflect most of the blaster shots coming from the enemy, otherwise they would've been shot for sure. At the end of the hallway she saw Jaesa standing, it occurred to Vette that is was strange how calm she stood there but before she could say anything the apprentice waved at them and the blast door was beginning to slid shut.

"Jaesa!" shouted Quinn. "Keep that door open!"

But she just bowed mockingly. We're not gonna make it! She betrayed us! Badesh ran with unbelievable speed to the blast door, and stopped it with the force from closing. "Hurry!" he bellowed. It was obvious that he couldn't hold it open for long since he had to deflect blaster bolts and hurl objects at the Jedi to slow them down at the same time. They ran as fast as they could, but they were still a few meters away as the door closed further.

"Flee my Lord! Leave us!" yelled Quinn, but Badesh just moved his hand and Vette felt how a powerful force lifted her from her feet and she was thrown through the small opening. She bounced hard on the floor and looked up just to see how Quinn was hurled towards her. She managed to avoid being hit by the Captain and saw how the door slam shut – Badesh was trapped.

"Seems that I've to finish you both on my own!" Crap, she'd completely forgotten about Jaesa! "To be honest, I'm quite lucky that Badesh decided to sacrifice himself – after all I could never beat him in combat." Quinn and Vette stood side by side, both had their blasters ready.

"Stupid girl! Do you really think Lord Badesh won't be able to survive?" said Quinn in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jaesa's grin grew even wider. "This is Belsavis, the place they lock away Siths – do you really think they wouldn't have the necessary precautions against a single Sith? But it doesn't matter now. First, I will kill you and I will enjoy it, believe me."

Without hesitation Vette began to shoot with her blasters. Jaesa was taken by surprise and barely managed to deflect the shots with her double-bladed lightsaber. "You talk too much," Vette remarked dryly. "Quinn, remember Nar Shaddaa?"

"Yes, quite."

She knew that the Captain needed but one clean shot to kill Jaesa, but the trouble would be to distract her enough to enable him to do so. "We have to make our escape, Captain. Let's finish this up-start quickly."

Jaesa laughed but is sounded too forceful. "Really? I'm no…"

"I was there when Yul-Li and Yonlach went down, in fact I was the one who killed Yul-Li. Compared to him you're noting but a push-over."

The apprentice got visibly agitated. "You lie! A useless alien like you could never kill a Jedi Knight!"

"Really, how did else did I deserve an audience with Grand Moff Kilran? He commended me himself." She started circling to direct Jaesa's gaze away from Quinn. From the corner of her eye she saw how Quinn slowly raised his blaster, just a few seconds more… "Funny how he wouldn't receive you, perhaps he knew that you weren't worth the trouble."

"I was the best at my class at the academy!"

"Among the blind the one-eyed is king," Vette sneered.

"Die you filth!" Jaesa leaped at her, the Twi'lek barely escaped the onslaught. But then a single blaster shot rang out and the apprentice went limb as she fell on the floor.

As expected Quinn had killed her with a shot to her head. "We have to flee," he stated. "There is nothing we can do for Lord Badesh, at least not right now. And soon the whole place will be swarming with republic troops."

xxxxx

As soon as they had reached the shuttle, the Captain tried to raise Darth Nox on holo, but his signal didn't come through. They decided to return to the _Fury_ to contact the Darth.

Tovee welcomed them on board and chatted as usual about the improvements he'd made. They both ignored him and went straight to the holocommunicator. In this very moment a call came in, it was Darth Nox. "According to my sources the assassination was successful, I wanted to congratulate Lord Badesh. But I see he's absent… Captain, since Lord Badesh and his apprentice aren't with you, I assume that there has been a problem?" Quinn gave the Darth a quick report about the recent events. "A pity," Nox remarked, "I had such high hopes for Lord Badesh. I didn't realise that he was so weak – to think that he would sacrifice himself for mere soldiers. The apprentice was inexperienced and foolish of course, and yet you managed to defeat a force-user. Captain, I will transfer you to my personal staff as soon as possible – oh, we'll have so much fun…"

Vette wanted to protest, but Quinn was faster. "My Lord, I'm honoured but I have other responsibilities."

The room temperature dropped. "You dare to deny me? What other responsibilities could you possibly have?" he snarled in anger.

"Crewman Ce'na and I will liberate Lord Badesh from republic imprisonment."

"Impossible! Even if he is still alive, the Jedi would imprison him on Belsavis in the high security wings."

"That may be, but we will devise a plan and do everything in our power to free Lord Badesh, my Lord."

Nox calmed down. "Very well, do as you must, but don't expect official help. If Lord Badesh was weak enough let himself get captured, then he deserves his fate." They bowed before the Darth and expected him to end his call, but he lingered.

"I'll order imperial intelligence to transmit you the file on the Belsavis prison. I've only one more question for Crewman Ce'na." Vette bowed deeply and expected the Darth to rant about aliens, but he just asked in a mellow voice: "Did you pledge your loyalty to Lord Badesh simply because he freed you from slavery?"

"Partly, my Lord. But I'm loyal to Lord Badesh because he saw more in me, an alien slave, and acted upon it."

"Fascinating." With that last word his holoimage faded.

xxxxx

As promised they received a data stream full of information about the prison-system on Belsavis. After several hours of reading Vette went into the mess hall to get a can of coffee, as she returned to the conference room she found Quinn massaging his temples. She put a mug in front of him and filled it up. "So, I guess the master tactician hasn't come up with a plan?"

"Thank you," he took a sip of coffee. "You're right, I haven't a plan. It is nay impossible to penetrate the facility. According to the prison procedure they'll most likely keep Lord Badesh in one of the holding cells near the republic base to interrogate him before transferring him into the high security wing deep in the jungle. That means time is running out and I don't know how we're supposed to sneak into that place. There is a very high probability that the security is even tighter than usual, since there has been a Sith attack."

Vette looked down on her notes and murmured: "Yeah, what we'd need to get in is a security ID and some stealth generator or crazy force-powers…" Then she saw it. There was one exception to the bureaucratic dealing with dangerous prisoners: Jedi were allowed to bring in prisoners at any time. "Quinn! I've got it! All we need is a saint-like Jedi and a dangerous bloodthirsty Sith!"

She'd hoped that this outrageous statement would at least bring an incredulous frown in Quinn's face, but he kept his upper stiff lip and asked: "I hope you'll elaborate?" before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Aw, come on, couldn't you at least play along a little? Say something like 'Are you out of your mind! Where would we acquire a Jedi and a Sith?'!" The Captain remained impassive and finally Vette started explaining. "The whole prison-system is about rules and regulations, but there if you're a Jedi who brings in a prisoner, you don't need to fill out any form or even announce that you're coming. You just drop by, hand the prisoner over and go on about your Jedi-business. We only need to masquerade as a Jedi and a Sith to pull it off, that way we can even bring weapons – I mean who would search a Jedi for hidden weapons?"

Quinn stood up and smoothed his jacket. "Then let's get to it, shall we?"

"What? You do realise that you'll have to play the Sith, right? If Badesh isn't there, we'll… you'll probably be stuck there."

"It is a gambit, even if we find Lord Badesh, there is no guarantee that we'll able to escape, even with all our weapons. But like I said, our time is running out and in the aftermath of the attack on the War Trust it is at least likely that you're allowed to question Badesh about it. We just have to improvise."

"Wow, I never thought that I would hear Captn' Protocol talk about improvising."

"You underestimate me."

xxxxx

An hour later they met up again. Vette had ransacked through Jaesa's belongings and had found her old brown Jedi robe and even her old lightsaber. Quinn had Tovee alter one of Badesh's robes to fit him and even managed colour his eyes in a deep red shade. "Not bad, I didn't know we were equipped for cosmetic eyes-colour-changes."

"We aren't. But we had the necessary chemicals, I think it will last for only a few hours." Vette thought it was quite unsettling, she preferred his blue eyes… Shut up, now is not the time! "I suggest I pose as Lord Thanos, there isn't a Sith by this name, but we can pretend that I did Darth Nox' work in order to get you a reason to speak with Badesh," continued Quinn.

"Good thinking, I thought I should pose as an actual Jedi, they're bound to have some sort of database with all republic personnel including Jedi. Yadira Ban, pleased to meet you. She was a Twi'lek Jedi who was killed by Badesh, but who knows, perhaps she faked her death in order to take down Lord Thanos?"

"I doubt that everyone dares to question a Jedi, but it's always better to have a back-up story."

Vette hid two vibroknifes and a set of blasters inside her robes and inspected her lightsaber. "Do you know how these things work?" And with that she hit a small button at the hilt. The double-bladed lightsaber ignited with its usual buzzing sound.

"I think we're ready," remarked Quinn dryly and put up his hood.


	21. Belsavis: Hope

A few hours later they entered the republic base in which the detention centre was situated. "Halt!" yelled the guard at the main gate. "Identify yourself!"

Vette smiled and tried to sound as calm as possible. "At ease, soldier. I'm Jedi Yadira Ban and I have a Sith prisoner. Lord Thanos here was responsible for the attack today and I want to make sure that he gets his just punishment."

The guard, a male human, eyed Quinn curiously. "I've never seen a Sith this close…"

"And the next time you'll see one, he'll gut you," stated 'Lord Thanos' in a low voice. To Vette's surprise that was all it took to get into the base, the guard directed them to a building in the west of the compound and insisted on giving them an escort.

"Thank you for your concern, soldier. I'll gladly accept your offer," said Vette and was indeed relieved that the soldiers came along. Nobody would stop them now, the disguise was perfect.

At the detention centre they were welcomed by a republic Commander. "Master Jedi! Pleased to meet you I'm Commander Vas."

"The pleasure is all mine, Commander. I'm Jedi Yadira Ban and I bring you Lord Thanos, the one responsible for the attack today."

"Outstanding! We're currently holding another Sith who was also part of this heinous crime against the Republic!"

Vette rejoiced but tried to stay calm. "Ah, I heard that a Sith was apprehended, may I speak to him before I interrogate Thanos?"

Quinn grinned and mocked: "You really expect a Sith to talk you? No wonder that the Republic loses its hold on the galaxy if they're relying on…"

Commander Vas punched him in his face. "Nobody is talking to you, scumbag!"

Vette was shocked but managed to rearrange her expression in time to appear calm. She grabbed Vas at his shoulder. "Calm down, Commander. Do not give him the satisfaction to lose your composure."

Quinn managed to keep his act up. He spit on the floor and jeered: "My my, what rude manners you have, Commander. One could almost think that you're frustrated that you're nothing but a glorified sentry on this rock while the real heroes of the Republic are fighting for the freedom of the galaxy."

"Men! Put this son of a hutt in a cell next to the pure-blood Sith! Let's see how though he is when he sees what we are going to do to his comrade!"

Vette was taken aback again and tried to keep her countenance. She asked with the calmest voice she could muster: "What do you mean by that, Commander? Torture? I don't think that the Jedi Council would approve of these methods."

Vas turned around and faced her. He was visibly agitated. "You Jedi are always so hypocritical! You appreciate the information we get out of this prisoners, but you are too squeamish to ask how we get results. We get the job done, and that's all that matters."

Steady, Vette, Steady – you have to pull through, she thought and replied: "I'll report this, but we have more urgent matters at hand, Commander." She followed the soldiers who lead Quinn towards a holding cell at the far end of the room. There was just one other cell occupied. As they passed by she saw that Badesh was sitting on the floor meditating. As soon as she looked at him, he opened his eyes and stared at her. There was no surprise apparent on his face, surely he had felt them entering the room.

Vette had a look around; there were few guards in the room. It was a golden opportunity to free Badesh – but how? "I feel much anger and dark energy from this Sith," she began, "how do you secure him? I see no Jedi guards."

Vas grinned condescendingly. "Stasis-field, before we let a pretty Jedi like you go in there we activate it, it is weak enough to keep him conscious, but strong enough to tie him down."

"So, right now there is only this force-field between him and us?"

Vas frowned and answered: "Yes… but why…" Before he had a chance to react Vette activated her double-bladed lightsaber and drove it into the controls next to the holding cell. The moment the force-field was down Badesh leaped at Vas and broke his neck, Vette threw him the lightsaber and drew a blaster, she shot the guards who had escorted Quinn while Badesh jumped at the two remaining soldiers at the other end of the room. Within seconds all republic personnel was dead. Vette freed Quinn and gave him a blaster.

"We have to act quick, my Lord. We'll put on the guard's uniforms and accompany Vette out of the base," he said to Badesh. The Sith only nodded and they stripped the soldiers of their armours. Vette guarded the door while the men changed. As soon as they were ready they left, the uniforms weren't fitting either of them properly, but they wouldn't arouse suspicion if not inspected too closely.

They reached the main gate without causing an incident. But the guard who had arrange the first escort for Vette looked at them in a sceptical way. "Master Jedi… those aren't the guards I sent with you, where…" But before he could ask Quinn had snuck behind him and killed him with a vibroknife to his back. Vette pretended to speak with the guard in case someone was watching them while Badesh moved towards Quinn. Together they leaned the guard against the wall of the guard station. Then they left.

They had almost reached their shuttle when they heard a klaxon howling. But within minutes they'd left the planet's atmosphere and flew towards the _Fury_.

"My Lord, perhaps you should inform Darth Nox about your successful escape. He provided information about the prison and enabled us to devise a plan," suggested Quinn as he initiated the docking sequence. Badesh nodded, Vette had the impression that he would like to say something else, but as usual he remained silent.

xxxxx

As suggested the Badesh called Darth Nox and bowed before him as soon as his holoimage materialised. "My Lord, I'm told that I'm in your debt for my rescue. I want to assure you that I always repay my debt."

Nox clasped his hands behind his back. "There is no doubt about it." With that he ended the holocall.

Without further delay Badesh raised Darth Baras on holo. "Lord Badesh! I have to say I'm surprised to see you. My sources told me that you were captured during your mission."

"Indeed, Jaesa betrayed me but thanks to Captain Quinn and Crewman Ce'na the traitor has been dealt with and I was set free."

Baras chuckled. "So you did promote the alien? And I had such high hopes for you, you are after all a pure-blooded Sith."

"There is no need for theatrics, Baras. We both know that you incited Jaesa to do this. I just wanted to tell you personally that I don't take kindly that you didn't try to kill me yourself – you have no honour."

Baras folded his arms and replied calmly: "Oh, believe me, the young one was overzealous. Of course I suggested that she should kill you, but I didn't think that she would strike so soon." The Darth looked at the Captain who stood at parade rest next to Badesh. "A pity that Kilran told you about my little machinations, Quinn. I'm sure you would have found an elegant way to kill Badesh." Baras turned his attention back to Badesh. "I will crush you, runt, and there is nothing you can do against it. My power is far greater than yours."

"We will see who is the stronger Sith is, Baras." Badesh ended the holocall, he leaned shortly against the holocommstation. Then he inhaled deeply and turned around. "It seems that we're in need of allies. Quinn, plot a course to Hoth."

"Yes, my Lord."

Vette spoke up. "My Lord? Why are we going to Hoth?"

Badesh's eyes glistened as he answered: "My sister is on Hoth, Baras will without doubt enlist her as his ally lest he can lure me in a trap. If we play this right Baras will eventually lower his defences… and I will rip the mask of his face."

xxxxx

Right after Badesh had dismissed them, Vette had decided that she needed a very long shower after today's events. She had never trusted Jaesa, she even hated her, but she couldn't help that a strange feeling took hold of her as she mused over the apprentice's actions. Come on, Vette, no need to overthink this thing – she just wanted revenge on Badesh for destroying her pretty little Jedi-world and was stupid enough to try it so soon. And still… wasn't it exactly how things in the Empire worked? The Republic did indeed have its flaws, but at least it didn't include this level of self-destructive tendencies. Speaking of self-destruction… Quinn had actually beaten her almost senseless, and yet she longed for another intimate moment with him. Vette turned off the shower and stepped out. He even admitted that he would sacrifice her for the good of the Empire, but one could argue that he was, at least, honest. In this moment she looked haphazardly in the little mirror which hung in the bathroom. Vette draw nearer and saw her scarred face. She touched her scars, bright cicatricial tissue made her past wounds clearly visible. No, I've earned his loyalty and I won't accept his priorities. If he does like me, then Quinn will have to change!

Vette found the Captain in the cockpit of the _Fury_. They wouldn't arrive at Hoth for another three days, but of course he checked the route and calculated a more efficient course. Quinn looked up, and for a moment Vette thought she saw something like a smile playing about his lips. Involuntary she smiled back before she pulled herself together. "Um, Quinn, I would like to talk to you…"

"As you wish," he replied smoothly, "what is it?"

Vette didn't know how to start and looked nervously at the galaxy map. "Well, um, it about what you said in the cantina back on the imperial space station. And it's about the time when you broke my jaw."

A stern look returned on his face. "I see."

"Do you? I thought about it – and I just wanted to make clear that you crossed a line back then. And I won't let it happen again, ever. Your blind obedience has almost cost you Badesh's trust and if you should choose to do so again I can guarantee you that it will cost you more than that. I trust you – even after the way you behaved when Jaesa was on board – I want to trust you, but I have to be sure that you won't do something like this again. And consider this: you were always best when you acted upon your consciousness, namely at Druckenwell and when we saved Badesh. You defied Darth Nox because you knew that it was the right thing to do." Vette felt how adrenaline pumped through her veins, he averted her gaze. With a trembling hand she nervously touched her face as she waited for his reaction. Finally she looked up and saw that Quinn stood unmoved beside the galactic map. His face didn't express his usual stoicism but rather a contemplative expression. He stepped closer to her, until she could smell his after-shave.

"I'm a soldier, Vette. What do you want from me?" Quinn said with a low voice, his close proximity made his question more intimate than the mere words let on.

Vette steadied herself and said with a firm voice: "Your loyalty. I want to have an assurance that you won't fight against me just because a crazy Sith demands it. You have responsibilities, yes, but not only towards your superiors but also towards your teammates."

"You're in error, Vette, I don't have a responsibility towards superiors or teammates, but towards the Empire itself."

Vette smiled sadly. "For a smart man you're incredibly stupid sometimes, Malavai. Have you ever thought about what the Empire is if not the people who live in it?" She fell silent, both of them looked out into the galaxy.

After a few moments Quinn spoke: "Although your argument is foreshortened, you do have a point. I… well, I… I won't betray your trust – I swear it." Vette didn't say anything, instead she took his hand and simply held it.


	22. Hoth: Love and Death

A few hours later Vette ventured into the mass hall and replicated a nerfburger. Just as the she sat down to literally inhale her favourite meal Badesh appeared. He looked weary.

"My Lord, how are you?" asked Vette.

"I'm fine, Vette. Thanks to you and Quinn, of course." He replicated his usual stew and sat down.

"Well, you saved us first," she replied, "we only tried to do the right thing."

"It seems a little peculiar to use these words in the context of freeing an alleged mass-murderer, wouldn't you say?"

"Perhaps, but in my book is rescuing a … companion a just cause." They ate in silence until Quinn entered the mass and replicated some soup. He sat right next to Vette and started eating. The Twi'lek had finished her nerfburger and decided that this was a good time as any to ask Badesh about his sister.

"My Lord, may I ask what we're to expect on Hoth?"

"So you're interested in a sob childhood-story after all?" he answered and smiled a little.

"Who isn't?" she replied boldly while ignoring Quinn's reprimanding gaze.

"All right, our parents sent both me and my sister to the Sith Academy on Korriban, and she proved to be a better Sith than I was. She adapted quickly to the new surrounding while I clung onto my affection for her. Of course she cultivated my sentiments towards her because she already anticipated that I wouldn't be able to kill her at the annual fighting contest should we ever face one another. The Overseers knew of my weakness and tried to diminish my feelings for her, so they ordered her to kill me. So she ambushed me one day and as we fought, I realised that she truly wanted to kill me. Ragnesh was the better fighter, up until that day I had never beaten her… she pierced my right shoulder with her blade, to see me suffer of course. Rage build up inside me and with this new strength I broke her blade with my bare hand in half and used the broken metal to slit her throat. She had shown me the true power of the Dark Side. I left her dying, but she was saved by her Overseer who had placed much hope into his prodigy. Eventually we both became apprentices but her reputation was tarnished and so instead of becoming an apprentice of a powerful Lord she was only allowed to become an apprentice of a lower Sith who was stationed on Hoth. She slew her master only a few weeks after her arrival and has since been in command of the imperial efforts on the planet."

"Excuse me, my Lord, but it seems that her career was ruined because of you – why should she ally herself with you?" asked Vette.

"Because if I beat Baras I would take his place in the Dark Council, I could assign her a more prestigious position."

"But wouldn't Baras offer the same thing?"

"Naturally, but she'll side with the stronger Sith."

xxxxx

Vette and Quinn trained in the morning as usual. Since Jaesa had ordered them to fight they hadn't sparred against each other, thus it was a surprise to Vette as Quinn proposed a combat practice. "I will come at you with a knife, try to disarm me."

"All right," answered Vette a little insecure.

The Captain took a dull training-knife and took a combat stance. As soon as the Twi'lek had taken a combat stance herself he lunged at her. She dodged that attack easily and grabbed his right arm, but he simply shook her off.

"You're most likely physically weaker than your opponent, don't try to use force to win, use your agility," said Quinn with a stern voice.

Vette nodded and concentrated on Quinn's movements. They fought for a few minutes, but Vette felt that her stamina wasn't going to hold up in an intense training like this. She had a thin film of sweat on her forehead and panted. Quinn was also sweating und breathing heavily but she knew from experience that he still had power reserves. She had to bring him down quickly, close-combat was not her forte, but all she had to do is to get the knife. The next time he slashed at her she let herself fall down and used leg scissors, due to her speed it worked – Quinn fell on the ground. Vette took his right hand and smashed it with all her might on the floor, the Captain groaned loudly and let the weapon go. She wanted to take the knife but he grabbed her and rolled on top of her. She angled her legs and pushed him away, Vette grabbed the knife and jumped at Quinn. She held the dull blade against his throat and smiled. They were both panting and sweating, it was surprisingly hot in the cargo room.

"I win," Vette said and beamed at Quinn. Then she realised that she sat on top of him, his body beneath her, their faces were very close. Vette drew nearer, closed her eyes and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft, at first he flinched a little, but then he kissed her back. She broke the kiss and opened her eyes. It exicted her to see Quinn lying before her, she traced his lean muscles with both hands and stripped him of his thin shirt and let her right hand wander across his bare chest. Vette caressed Quinn's face with her left hand, finally she leaned down and kissed him again. She laughed as he grabbed her and rolled on top of her. Quinn kissed his way up from her neck to her mouth, Vette closed her eyes again and enjoyed the sensations that came with Quinn's tender care…

Half an hour later they were taking a shower together. Vette felt very calm and content. It wasn't just the sex that had made her happy, it was the way how Quinn had looked at her. Or rather the way he hadn't looked – cool and distant, his usual unreadable expression had been replaced by a very affectionate one. At first Vette believed that it had to do with the sex, but afterwards when they were lying next to each other… she had expected him to leave after he was finished… he was a xenophobic imperial after all… but Quinn had surprised her by leaning over her and kissing her very softly. She reached up and stroked his hair while smiling at him; he smiled back and pulled her into a tender embrace. And right now Quinn was standing behind her in the shower and gently washed her lekkus while occasionally kissing her shoulder. Nobody had ever done that for her, it felt incredibly good – it was more intimate than any other sexual encounter she had had.

After they had stepped out of the shower they put their uniforms back on. Quinn closed the top-most button on his coat and said quietly: "We have to get back on duty… See you in the evening, Junior Crewman." He smiled in an uncharacteristically mischievous way and gave her a quick peck.

Vette grabbed Quinn by his collar and pulled him to her, she kissed him passionately and let him go. "I'm looking forward to it, Malavai…"

Quinn smoothed his uniform and smiled again. "As will I."

xxxxx

Hoth was an ice planet, but Vette had never imagined how cold this frozen rock was. The minute she stepped out of the shuttle Vette felt like she'd freeze to death by the cold wind alone. It had to be a punishment to serve on this ice planet, she thought as they marched into the main base through the main entrance. Just beyond the gate stood a tall Sith, she wore, much to Vette's astonishment, a white mask and white robes. Behind her were an even taller alien with white fur and an incredibly strong looking imperial officer. Badesh indicated a small bow. "Sister."

"Brother."

"I assume you know why I'm here?"

"Indeed," she laughed in an unpleasant way, "you're gathering allies to take on Darth Baras and intent to convince me to side with you."

"Either that or I kill you, sister."

"That goes without saying. Strange, that you would surround yourself with an alien and an imperial – same as me. But I'm guessing that you choose poorly, while Broonmark and Captain Pierce are both strong and merciless your companions were chosen because you trust them – yes, Baras told me all about your little stunt on Belsavis, dear brother. You are weak, now and always, and I will never side with you!" Badesh laughed and drew his lightsaber. Ragnesh looked angrily at him. "You dare to mock me?"

"Why, yes, you really think that you can beat me? I've faced Jedi Masters while you battled on this frozen rock against Wampas and weakened republic troops, and yet you haven't accomplished a thing besides to kill you own troops in useless frontal assaults." Vette didn't escape how Pierce frowned in anger, had he devised the battle strategies? She saw out of the corner of her eyes how Quinn moved his hand toward his blaster. Ragnesh seemed to hesitate.

"M'Lord," snarled Pierce, "let's show this poof how real warriors fight!"

Broonmark drew his absurdly large vibrosword and fixated Vette. Badesh's eyes glowed in anger, he drew his lightsaber and lunged at Pierce. The Sith missed his mark just by a few centimetres as Pierce dodged the attack with surprising agility. Badesh pushed the imperial with a force push into the nearest wall and attacked his sister with a series of swings. Vette drew her blasters and started to shoot at Broonmark, but suddenly he disappeared.

"He's got a stealth-generator!" she yelled and reached into her satchel, and took five grenades out. The Twi'lek threw one inactivated grenade in the direction where Broonmark was standing and distributed the others around herself and Quinn, she intended to detonate them one after another to flush Broonmark out.

"He'll attack from behind…" but before Quinn could finish the sentence, Broonmarks materialised in front of him, his sword pierced the Captain's chest.

"Malavai!" Vette shouted as she watched in horror how the imperial coughed up blood, but just as Broonmark attempted to disappear again Quinn spit his blood on his opponent, Vette focused on the slowly disappearing bloody silhouette and shot as fast as she could. Finally the white furred alien collapsed on the floor, only a fraction of a second after Quinn. Vette was sure that Quinn was dead, nobody could survive this kind of injury. Rage swelled up inside her and as her gaze fell upon Pierce who had drawn his blaster rifle and tried to take a shot at Badesh she started to shoot while running towards him. Vette managed to hit his right arm and he lost his weapon, but he drew a spare blaster and shot back. The Twi'lek felt a burning pain in her left arm but continued her advance, finally she reached the imperial and hit him right in the face with her blaster handle.

Pierce didn't even flinch but grabbed her throat with his large hands. "I'll break your neck, wrench!" In this moment she saw a red flurr and realised as warm blood sprayed over her that Badesh had beheaded Pierce. She freed herself from the grip from the now dead imperial and saw that Badesh stood next to a steaming pile of flesh, undoubtedly he had gone mad on his sister and had mutilated her completely. Vette rushed towards Quinn's lifeless body and started to cry as she saw that he had almost been cut in half by the large vibrosword.

"Medic!" yelled Badesh behind her, just now she remembered that they were inside an imperial base. It seemed like an eternity before the medical team arrived. It's my fault, I didn't watch him close enough! She thought frantically as the doctors transported the body to the medical bay.

They operated almost over an hour, she and Badesh stood motionless outside the Medbay and watched the doctors trough a large window.

Finally one of the doctors approached them. "My Lord," be began, clearly he was afraid, "we did everything in our power, but the damage is just too extensive. Forgive me."

Vette just stared at the lifeless form on the operation table, unable to move or think. Badesh on the other hand grew angry. "Unacceptable! I refuse to believe that this is the end! There must be something…" He trailed off. "How much time does Captain Quinn have?"

The doctor, a middle-aged fair-skinned human male, answered: "One hour, after that we can't guarantee…"

"Do we have a Jedi in custody?"

"My Lord… I don't know…"

He gestured towards a Chiss in imperial uniform and asked him the same question.

"My Lord," the alien bowed before Badesh, "we haven't a Jedi here."

Suddenly Vette realised what Badesh tried to accomplish – the Jedi were famous for their healing techniques.

"My Lord, if I may," a voice devoid of fear, with a warmth in it that was almost unusual, sounded out. A skinny brown-haired imperial officer, neither young nor old, was standing behind them. "Lieutenant Talos Drellik, Imperial Reclamation Service, at your service, my Lord. I've studied ancient Jedi healing techniques and I believe I could be of assistance."

Badesh was completely taken aback. "Are you suggesting that you could heal Quinn, Lieutenant?"

Drellik remained relaxed and even smiled a little as he answered: "No, my Lord, but you could heal him."

Vette felt how her hopes rose, she gasped. "Really? Badesh can heal him?"

"Ah, my dear, I used the subjunctive. There is a possibility that I could instruct the Lord how to perform the healing ritual."

Badesh shot Drellik a disbelieving look. "Are you serious? I'm a Sith!"

The imperial stayed calm. "My understanding may be flawed but every force ritual can be applied by a force user, no matter if he is a Sith or a Jedi. According to the ancient text all that is required is the capability to feel the inner workings of a body. Did you ever use the force to manipulate your opponent's body, my Lord?"

Badesh's facial expression changed from sceptical to understanding. "Yes… the force choke requires such ability. I can feel how the body reacts when I apply it."

"Excellent, it seems that the most basic healing rituals work analogue, on this data pad you'll find more details." Drellik handed him the devise and Badesh started to read immediately.

Vette just stood there and watched how the Sith scrolled through the text, she woke from her brooding as somebody touched her arm. The Chiss commander stood next to her. "Soldier, you should let the doctor treat your injury."

"Yes sir," she responded automatically but continued to stare by turns at Badesh and at Quinn.

"There is nothing you can do here," the commander continued, and gestured at the doctor to start the treatment. He led her in a separate room and started to mend her blaster wound.


	23. Hoth: The Archaeologist

As soon as possible Vette returned to the Medbay and saw that Badesh had already begun to mediate beside Quinn. A strange bright aura started to emerge from the Sith and as Badesh reached out and placed both hands on Quinn's bandaged chest it seemed as if the aura was transferred to the Captain. Vette and the doctors standing beside her gasped as Quinn opened his eyes, he seemed groggy and just said: "My Lord? What happened?"

Badesh removed his hands and the bright glow disappeared. "Don't move Captain, you were injured. Rest and I will tell you everything later."

Vette smiled and started to cry at the same time. He did it! He saved Quinn! She realised that someone was handing her a handkerchief, she took it and dried her tears, only then she realised that is was Drellnik standing right next to her. "Lord Badesh is indeed strong in the force – to accomplish something like that without proper training," said the imperial.

"Thank you, sir, for your help." The Lieutenant just smiled warmly.

Badesh joined them and nodded towards Drellnik. "You have my gratitude, Lieutenant."

In this moment the Chiss commander approached them. "My Lord? We're awaiting your orders."

"I'm not here to take command, Commander…"

"Xer'x, my Lord. But you're the highest ranking here, Lord Ragnesh killed almost our entire command structure."

Badesh was clearly distracted and answered only after a few seconds. "I see, well, I'll taking over until Captain Quinn is ready to travel again – imperial command will surely send an appropriate replacement in time." Xer'x started to brief the Sith and Vette silently entered the Medbay and took Quinn's hand into hers. He had lost consciousness again, his hand felt cold when she kissed it. Vette was well aware that the medical personnel saw them as well as a few imperials, but she didn't care.

xxxxx

The following days Badesh reorganised the entire imperial strategies on Hoth, instead of meaningless frontal assaults he ordered several sneak attacks on republic outposts. The entire atmosphere in the base changed from an almost apathetic to purposeful. Although the imperial goal was never to conquer the planet, but rather to force the republic to invest resources needed elsewhere, the prospect of actually surviving for more than six month in this freezing hell motivated the soldiers. Vette registered that even the common soldiers started to call Badesh "Lord Badesh" when talking about him among themselves, he had earned their respect not only through his strategic approach but also through his unmatched combat skills when he led them into battle.

Quinn had to remain in a kolto tank for a whole week. Vette visited him often in the Medbay even though he was sedated. Commander Xer'x jointed her on one occasion. "Junior Crewman, may I speak freely?"

"Of course, sir."

"Lord Badesh is an extraordinary leader…"

"You're wondering how a Sith could become so considerate?"

"Indeed, he even went out of his way to save Captain Quinn, and the way he treats you…"

"We've come a long way, Commander."

"I see."

xxxxx

Nine days after their arrival Badesh and his companions prepared to leave Hoth. Vette wasn't sure what their next steps would be, but it was clear that they still had to find a way to get rid of Baras and staying on Hoth wouldn't further their aims. Badesh transferred the command to Commander Xer'x until a higher-ranking human would arrive. As Badesh and his Crew exited the command centre and strode toward the shuttle the Sith suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The entire shuttle hangar was filled with imperial soldiers standing at attention, nobody spoke a word but it was clear that the troops intended to show their deep respect before the Sith. Badesh denoted a slight bow before he marched down the espalier.

Once again on board of the _Fury_ Vette cleared her throat. "So, what next, my Lord?"

The Sith didn't answer right away. "I need to think, Vette. We need allies, but where do we find them? My sister was right, the fact that I got captured on Belsavis has damaged my reputation as Sith."

"My Lord," began Quinn, "if I may? Perhaps we should change our approach? You're only looking for supporters among the Sith, but what we just witnessed shows that you can gain support from the imperial armed forces."

Badesh nodded slowly. "Yes, you're right. It took less than a fortnight to improve the imperial standing on Hoth just by acting reasonable. The Sith may favour glorious battles but the Empire wins wars because of superior tactics."

"But Baras won't let you building a reputation as military leader, he will undoubtedly strike against you within a month or less," objected Vette.

"Indeed, I need to boost my reputation as quick as possible before Baras gets to me. Quinn, which is the most precarious battleground?" asked the Sith.

"Corellia, my Lord. There has been no progress for months and it is a core world of the republic. Conquering the planet would be a grand prize indeed."

"Then it's settled! Captain, pull all available information about Corellia – we have to come up with a plan to further the imperial conquest significantly."

xxxxx

They plotted a course for Corellia and started to analyse battle tactics used by the republic and the imperial army as well as the corellian culture. They sat in the conference room reading, Badesh paced through the rooms with a data pad while the Twi'lek and Quinn quietly sat at the table drinking coffee. Vette read about the famous shipyards and the maverick nature of corellian people who apparently placed great value in courage and beating the odds in whatever situation. The Green Jedi, led by Master Arfan Ramos, were the backbone of the resistance against the imperial troops. Interesting enough their order was considered heretic by the Jedi High Council since they protected only the corellian sector and allowed marriage.

"My Lord, if I may," said the Captain after a few hours, "we need to remove the Green Jedi from the picture. There are other objectives like republic bases, but the Jedi aren't just a force to be reckoned with but also a symbol of corellian pride."

"I agree," remarked Badesh, "but imperial high command knows this too and yet they haven't found a way to destroy them."

"We don't even need to destroy them, my Lord," Vette interjected, "we just have to discredit the Jedi. Corellians are very proud people who value courage and daredevils, if we could show them that the Green Jedi are neither we could weaken the whole resistance."

"But only morally and that is not enough… we also need real military progress."

Quinn nodded. "The best course of action is to counsel with the imperial commander for the sector, Moff Yurion. Coordination is key after all."

"Agreed. Captain, set up a meeting with Moff Yurion."

xxxxx

It took four days to reach the corellian system. The _Fury_ docked at the command ship orbiting Corellia and its crew boarded Moff Yurion's flagship. Badesh's meeting with the Moff was scheduled for 1400 but as he and his companions arrived on time the ordinance in the antechamber looked more than nervous. "My Lord, I apologize… Lord Razer just entered and ordered me to let nobody in."

Badesh remained calm. "Who is this Lord Razer? I've never heard of him."

The imperial remained tense. "He is Darth Zhorrid's apprentice, and in charge of imperial intelligence. He called a meeting with Moff Yurion and the Minister of Intelligence."

"A mere apprentice is overseeing intelligence? Darth Zhorrid is famous for her fickle…" The Sith stopped in mid-sentence. "Someone summoned lighting! Open the door this instant!"

Yurion's aide went pale and opened the doors as ordered. Badesh rushed in, followed by Quinn and Vette. As soon as they entered the room they saw that Razer, a Kaleesh, was shooting lighting at Moff Yurion, another imperial was lying on the ground. The two soldiers guarding the Moff had obviously been killed by lightsaber.

Badesh force-pushed Razer away and draw his lightsaber. "Are you insane? You're but an apprentice – you have no right to attack an imperial Moff!" he bellowed.

Razer slowly stood up and drew his double-bladed lightsaber. "I have every right, I am Sith! The dark side flows…"

Badesh simply force-chocked him and drove his lightsaber trough his chest. Vette registered a slight hesitation before the Sith went berserk on the body, he slashed it until it was a lump of flesh. In the meanwhile Quinn called for a medic and applied some first-aid kolto on the Moff and the minister. Moff Yurion had only light burns and with Vette's help he managed to get on his feet. "The medic should arrive soon, sir."

The Imperial leaned against his desk and gazed upon Razers remains. "Thank you, crewman. I'm fine…" The doctor arrived and checked upon the minister who regained consciousness only a few minutes later. The Moff sent the medic away and after cleaning droids had removed the body he turned his full attention towards Badesh and his companions.

"I assume that you're Lord Badesh? It seems that we owe you our lives."

"Razer overstepped his boundaries and got what he deserved," Badesh simply answered. "May I ask what caused him to act so foolishly, sir?"

The Minister measured the Sith with a cold look and answered slowly: "Lord Razer suggested that imperial intelligence should be disbanded, Moff Yurion and I did vehemently disagree."

Badesh was flabbergasted. "So he was insane! Dissolve imperial intelligence! Does Darth Zhorrid know about this?!"

Yurion hesitated. "Frankly, we don't know – Lord Razer just announced his decision and felt that our lack of support branded us as traitors."

"Be that as it may, we have to report to Darth Zhorrid about her apprentice's demise," interjected the Minister.

"If you allow me, Minister," responded Badesh, "perhaps it would be better to learn if Darth Zhorrid has the Dark Councils backing in this matter. I could call Darth Nox first…"

The Minister nodded curtly. "As you wish," replied Yurion and pointed towards his holocomstation.

xxxxx

The temperature in the room dropped as soon as Darth Nox appeared on holo. "Lord Badesh, I didn't expect to hear from you. I assume that you have a very good reason to call upon me?" Badesh bowed his head.

"My Lord, I apologize for my impertinence but I call because of a matter of imperial security which may affect the whole Empire in a most unfortunate way. Is the Dark Council aware that Darth Zhorrids apprentice intended to dissolve imperial intelligence?"

Due to his mask Vette couldn't tell if Nox had an angered look on his face, but his voice sounded way sharper than usual. "This is a grave matter indeed. I can assure you that nobody in the Dark Council would support this kind of madness. Where is the apprentice?"

At this point the Minister cut in. "Lord Badesh killed him, my Lord. Lord Razer attacked me and Moff Yurion."

"In this case you were most fortunate that Lord Badesh stepped in, Minister. But I wonder… why did you call me?"

Badesh hesitated shortly. "My Lord, I believe that you will investigate the matter thoroughly and see that this action will not go unpunished." Vette almost didn't believe her ears, Badesh had just told Nox that he _trusted_ him.

"Very well, I will discuss this matter with my fellow Council members. For the Empire!" His holopicture vanished.

The Minister looked at Badesh with unveiled curiosity. "Lord Badesh, I've read reports about your unusual… approach, but I'm still surprised."

The Sith clasped his hand behind his back and looked at the Minister with a calm expression on his still bloodied face. "I'm not here to play games, Minister. I want to get rid of Darth Baras and I need the support of the imperial armed forces. Nevertheless I've learned that it is far more gratifying to serve the greater good than just myself. If some imbecile tries to destroy one of the sharpest weapons of the Empire then it is my duty to get rid of this idiot." He looked at Moff Yurion. "I'm here to discuss how we can win Corellia for the Empire and I'm ready to do what it takes to make it happen."

The Minister smiled. "And how do you plan to achieve this feat?"

"We will destroy the Green Jedi and break the resistance's backbone by dragging the Jedi into the mud. Captain, if you may."

Quinn stood at attention. "With pleasure, my Lord." He synched his data pad with the holoterminal and displayed Master Arfan Ramos profile. "Master Ramos is the leader of the Green Jedi, a very passionate fighter for corellian freedom. He is known for his hot temper and can easily be provoked. And this is the trigger we're going to use: Cidone Ramos, his daughter, currently undergoing Jedi training here on Corellia."

While Quinn explained their plan Vette peeked at Badesh, he stood next to the Captain and had his hands clapsed behind his back. Badesh emenated confidence and pleasant anticipation for the coming battle. Strange, since when did it become perfectly normal to me to plot the conquest of an planet, Vette thought. Have I really become an imperial?


	24. Corellia: The Daughter

After three days intelligence was able to locate Padawan Cidone Ramos in a small republic outpost in Axial Park. Vette dressed up as a republic soldier and waited until the night had set in, then she casually walked in the outpost. She went straight to the military hospital which was set up in an office building. There was only one Jedi healing the soldiers, the Twi'lek approached her.

"Erm, hi!"

The young Jedi looked up, she was a dark-skinned human, and her dark eyes exuded calm compassion. "May I help you?"

"Captain Hornell send me, he would like a word with you, Master Jedi." Vette smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, I've enlisted only recently, how should I address you?"

Cidone smiled back. "Just call me Cidone, I'm only a Padawan. Did Captain Hornell say why he wanted to speak to me?"

"No, sorry." As the Jedi walked by Vette let a small holocommunicator slid in her robes pocket. She followed Cidone to the Captains tent. An imperial operative had just killed the Captain and staged it so that it would look like a force-user had done the deed. She saw how Cidone went into the tent and grabbed the next republic soldier and said with a panicked voice: "Did you hear that, sir? It's coming from the Captain's tent!" The soldier, a nautolan male, didn't hesitate and entered the tent. Vette heard a muffled conversation, and then the soldier called for reinforcements. Should they search the Jedi they would find the Captains logs in her pocket in which he had written down how he suspected Cidone to be a Sith spy. It didn't matter if the soldiers didn't really believe that the daughter of the famous Arfan Ramos would spy for the enemy, they just had to arrest her for the time being. Vette pretended to read a data pad in a behind a few crates and observed how the republic soldiers led Cidone towards the improvised cell blocks in the basement. They had even taken her lightsaber, Vette did felt a guilty sting in her chest. But she steeled herself against her inner voice that called her a traitor and pressed her holocommunicator to signal that all had gone according to plan.

Exactly one hour later a hooded figure appeared in front of the outpost. Badesh killed two guards before the alarm even sounded. Backed by an entire imperial assault squad the Sith managed to overrun the small outpost in less than an quarter an hour. Vette changed into a robe with a wide hood and disappeared from the outpost.

xxxxx

Back at the imperial headquarter Vette reported to Quinn, who was monitoring the holofrequencies. "Lord Badesh and his prisoner will arrive soon."

Vette discarded the robe and watched the monitor. "It seems that they took the bait," she said.

Quinn looked at her disapprovingly. "Vette, if I may say so – the imperial uniform looks better on you than this guise."

Vette was amused upon that comment and leaned casually against the computer terminal. "My my, Captain, one could almost take this as a compliment."

"Lord Badesh has arrived," Quinn remarked dryly instead of answering her.

Vette ventured towards the heavily fortified prison cells and waited before a cell door with two imperial troopers for her performance. Suddenly the door cranked open and the troopers shoved her roughly into the room. "Very well, Jedi wrench! You will talk!" boomed Badesh and grabbed Vette's arm as he ignited his lightsaber. Although she knew that it was all for show, the proximity to a riled up Sith unsettled her. "Give me the codes or I'll gut this alien filth!" Cidone was behind a force field, apparently meditating.

Vette shouted: "Be strong! Don't tell him!"

Vette's appeal showed effect, Cidone stood up and looked torn. "Don't hurt her!" she called. The Jedi paced back and forth. "I'm… I'm sorry soldier. I can't give that monster the codes for the Jedi enclave." She closed her eyes and started to murmur: "There is no passion, there is peace…"

Badesh whispered: "I'm sorry, Vette." With these words he hit her with his lightsaberhilt and threw her on the floor. "The codes, Jedi! Or I will cut her into little bloody pieces!"

Suddenly Cidone seemed very calm, gone was her agitated state. "Strange that you would send to me to the Captain, soldier… I've never seen you before. And now you're here… no other prisoners were taken."

Vette looked at her and tried to act horrified and hurt. "I'm new… I told you..." Badesh laughed and shot lightning at Vette. She cringed and cried but it didn't hurt that bad, the Twi'lek hadn't know that the Sith could influence the intensity of the lighting. "You hypocrite! Jedi always drone on compassion and the light side, but you would let this woman be tortured?"

"Woman? I thought she was but "alien filth"? I doubt highly that you would kill her let alone torture her!"

Badesh shot again lighting at Vette. "You dare me to torture her? Very well!" With these words he drove his lightsaber towards the Twi'lek.

Vette managed to dodge the attack easily enough and ran towards the Jedi. "Help me!"

"You're pathetic, Sith! You've not even tried to actually hit her!"

Badesh laughed again and threw his lightsaber, it only brazed the Twi'lek's arm. Nevertheless it burned and Vette fell on the floor, holding her arm. "Do you want me to gut her?" Badesh mocked.

Cidone wavered courtly and answered: "Yes, I…" The Sith cut in: "You're quite stubborn, Jedi – very well, I will learn your name without you telling me!" He swung his lightsaber down and missed Vette by centimetres, but she acted like he had hit her and let her head fall on the hard floor.

Cidone looked confused. "What… my name? But you asked about the codes!"

Badesh extended his hand to Vette, she took it and got on her feet. "I knew it! You're an imperial!"

"No matter, we've got an interesting piece of holorecording," said Badesh and turned his back on the young Jedi.

They headed back to the control-centre. A medic was waiting and patched Vette up. "The next time someone other than me can play the victim," she said jokingly. Quinn played the last minutes of their conversation with Cidone back while an imperial technician scrambled the picture to make it appear as if it had been damaged. Badesh watched the recording, they had cut it that only the part where the Jedi provokes him to torture a republic soldier was seen. "Good, leak this material to the resistance." An imperial intelligence agent took the data and saluted before the Sith.

xxxxx

The following days Badesh lead several assaults against republic outposts, Quinn accompanied him as his second-in-command. Vette had to stay in the headquarters, at this stage it was important that the resistance wasn't aware of the Twi'lek. On the fifth day they took Cidone with them on a raid, she was of course shackled as two imperial soldiers dragged her towards a walker.

"Do you really believe that my friends will think that I turned on them?" Cidone asked seemingly calm, but her voice betrayed that was shaken.

Badesh answered: "Yes, we have planted enough evidence and now they'll see how you raid a republic outpost."

"What do you hope to achieve?"

"Once you've tasted the blood and the power you will join the dark side! Your friends will fight you and you have no choice but to fight them or die!"

The Jedi looked at the Sith in an incredulous manner. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." Badesh put Cidone's lightsaber on her belt. "You will need a weapon to kill."

Badesh removed the Jedi's shackles right after the assault had begun as predicted Cidone reached for her lightsaber and attacked Badesh. "You can't fathom the light side, Sith! I will never be your tool!"

"You're no match for me, little girl!" bellowed Badesh and disarmed the Jedi with a series of strikes. But instead of killing her he just knocked her unconscious and left her lying on the ground.

xxxxx

Two hours later Badesh returned to Headquarters. "How are things proceeding, Quinn?"

"According to intelligence they have brought the Jedi to the Green Jedi enclave, my Lord."

The holocommstation came to life, the picture was too fuzzy to see anything, but the voices were only a little muffled. "…back."

"The Sith wanted to turn me, but I withstood and fought against him, Master." Vette recognised Cidone's voice.

"There is no doubt about your innocence, Cidone. But I called a Council-meeting to show everybody that I don't favour you. We will ascertain that the evidence has been planted." This had to be her father, Arfan Ramos.

A female voice now called out: "Master Ramos, if I may. We are at war, I hardly think that this matter deserves the attention of the whole Council."

"The people trust us with their lives, there can't be room for doubt…"

Badesh smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. "It's even better than we hoped, Ramos has called in a full session of Council. Do we wait or strike?"

The Minister of Intelligence and Moff Yurion were listening via holocall. "We wait," answered the Minister, "perhaps we'll learn something interesting."

"I concur," said Yurion.

After an hour of debating the Council had reached a verdict. "Time to end this," said the Minister, "before they adjourn. Pity that they didn't talk about the war effort."

"With pleasure," the excitement in Badesh's voice war unmistakably. "In the end she did kill them with her weapon." The Sith pushed a small button on a remote controller and immediately the voices from the Council chamber blacked out, a tremble shook the ground and they heard the roaring sound of a proton-explosion.

The resistance never recovered from this blow, only two weeks later the new prime minister Darbin Sull was elected and Corellia became a member of the Empire.


	25. Kaon: Contagion

Vette looked into the mirror, the imperial uniform was now her usual garb, but somehow it still made her feel… strange. In her mind she still was the same woman as before she became Badesh's slave, and she grew only slowly accustomed to the fact that she had become an imperial soldier and had already completed her first planetary conquest. She glanced at her new rank insignia. Grand Moff Kilran had invited them to celebrate the imperial victory on Corellia and had promoted her to Ensign. She washed her hands and stepped out of the loo. She returned to the party which was held in a large hall on the imperial fleet station. She scanned the room and found Badesh, he was talking to a tall bald Sith. Quinn came to her and handed Vette a glass of champagne.

"That's Darth Malgus," he explained, "I suspect Lord Badesh now has the necessary support to challenge Darth Baras."

"A duel to the death, huh?"

"Yes, I've read that it usually takes place in the chambers of the Dark Council on Korriban."

In this moment Badesh and Malgus approached them. Malgus was white as a sheet and breathed heavily through a respirator, his eyes shone in a deep red. "My Lord," they said unison and bowed before the Darth.

"Ah, Ensign Ce'na, good to meet you. Your example enabled me to further my campaign for aliens in the imperial armed forces."

Vette said with a firm voice: "Thank you, my Lord. I'm honoured."

Badesh turned towards Quinn. "Captain, prepare the _Fury_ for take-off. Darth Malgus informed me about an emergency mission – I will brief you on our way to Kaon."

"Right away, my Lord." Quinn bowed and left.

Vette stayed behind and felt awkward between the two towering Sith. She nipped on her champagne and almost spilled her drink when Malgus addressed her again. "Ensign, get us two glasses of champagne, I want to make a toast before Lord Badesh has to leave."

"My Lord," she rushed to the servo-droid and took the drinks before returning to the Sith.

"To the Empire, Lord Badesh! And to a better future!" called Malgus and clinked his glass to Badesh's, ignoring Vette. The Darth reached to his respirator and removed it to drink. Vette only caught a glimpse of his jaw but it was clear that his face was really messed up, there was almost no flesh in the lower region of his face, and frankly Vette had seen corpses who looked healthier as Malgus.

"Ah, my Twi'lek gave me the same look after she saw my face."

"My Lord, I apologize…"

"No need, Ensign. My scars are both commendations as well as souvenirs from my many battles." He took another gulp, and sealed his mask again. "Enjoy he carnal pleasures as long as possible, Lord Badesh. There comes a time when a Sith won't be able to find a decent fuck anymore, at least not a willingly one." The Darth slammed his glass on a near servo droid and left without another word.

"What a creepy guy," whispered Vette. Badesh remained silent and just left, Vette followed him to the _Fury_. She was worried about Badesh, he had achieved so much and still he wasn't exactly happy or whatever the Sith equivalent was. And she suspected that Malgus commentary had brazed Badesh in a deeper way than he let on.

xxxxx

"Darth Malgus has informed me that Darth Nox is currently on a mission to investigate the city-planet Kaon. But he hasn't reported in for the last three days and we're to make contact with him," Badesh told his crew as soon as the _Fury_ had made the hyperspace jump. Quinn's eyebrow rose and Badesh answered the question before the Captain even posed it. "I need Darth Nox' personal support to challenge Baras, and I want to duel this son of a hutt as soon as possible."

Upon arrival in the Kaon system they were hailed by an imperial destroyer circling the planet's orbit. After a brief conversation with the commanding officer it became clear that shortly after Nox had reached the planet's surface to accept it surrender to imperial might all communication went down. "According to the planetary comchatter there has been an outbreak of the rakghoul-virus," explained Commander Byzal.

"I always thought this plague was confined to Taris," remarked Badesh.

Byzal nodded. "It is, and frankly, the speed in which the populace had been infected and turned into mindless beats suggests Bio-Terrorism. Whoever did this wanted to make sure that the Empire wouldn't lay its hands on Kaon. Either that or this is a rather complex assassination attempt on Darth Nox' life."

"It does not matter, Commander, I need to find Darth Nox, please send me his last known coordinates – we are going down."

"Of course, my Lord. I will send a shuttle with necessary equipment, our studies on Taris have enabled us to develop a rather strong vaccine with a 95% success-rate. I recommend further to wear full body armour. I've already deployed several search parties and will inform you about any findings."

An hour later their shuttle touched down in the government district. Vette and Quinn stepped out, both wearing a black armour like the imperial infantry. Quinn also wore a helmet, but Vette's lekkus had made it impossible for her to wear it too. Badesh sat on the ground and started to meditate while his companion scanned the perimeter. Shredded bodys lay across the place, it seemed as if most of the people had become the rakghoul's prey instead of becoming them. Badesh stood up. "Strange, I feel nothing of the usual dread-aura surrounding Darth Nox. Yet I don't believe that he would die because of a few animals." His voice sounded distorted, Vette found it quite unnerving to see him in full Sith armour. Besides his usual heavy plated battle-robes he also wore a skull-like helmet. Quinn displayed a city map on his holocommunicator. "Darth Nox' shuttle is docked at the spaceport, more than 50 kilometres away from here, my Lord."

"So he would look for another opportunity to escape the planet," interjected Vette.

"Precisely. Not far from here is a hospital, I could imagine that he would try to reach one of the shuttles there."

"Captain, can we take our shuttle there?" asked Badesh.

"Negative, it is too large to land on the roof and it's probable that the streets are too narrow to land directly in front of the hospital."

"All right, I take point," said the Sith, "and stay together."

The advanced further into the city, the towering buildings allowed almost no light in the streets. Suddenly Vette heard a roar and a small pack of rakghouls jumped out of a widow just above them. "Five incoming!" she yelled and started shooting, two went instantly down, Badesh took care of another two while Quinn shot the last one. Vette looked at the… things and couldn't believe that these greyskinned, feral beings had been sentient humanoids a short while ago. They proceeded with caution and after an hour of walking they heard screams and as they reached a crossing they saw how a pack of ten rakghouls surrounded a taxi wreck and tried to scratch their way into the vehicle. The screams indicated that there were at least four people inside. "We have to help them!" said Vette and drew her blasters.

"No," said Quinn, "we have to complete our mission."

In this very moment one of the rakghoul spotted them and hissed. Badesh ignited his lightsaber and jumped right at it. Before Vette or Quinn had the chance to shoot any of the rakghouls the Sith had already slewn them all. The Twi'lek was amazed, Badesh was stronger and faster than ever, Baras wouldn't stand a chance.

Vette ran to the taxi and called out: "Hello? Are you alright?"

"What happened? Are they gone?" asked a female voice.

"The rakghouls are dead, you can come out," answered Vette, she couldn't see anybody in the wreck, probably they had hid behind the seats. The doors were almost ripped out, it would have been a matter of seconds before the animals had reached their prey.

"Vette, stand back, they could turn into rakghouls!" said the Captain with a stern voice.

The Twi'lek stepped back, she hadn't thought of that. Slowly five people climbed out of the taxi. An elderly human male, a middle-aged human woman and three aliens: A nautolan girl and a mirialan girl and the last was a male zabrak, they seemed no older than 13 years old. "Thank you, Master Jedi!" said the human male and bowed before Badesh.

"Do I look like a Jedi to you, old man?" said Badesh angrily and iginited his red lightsaber once more.

The Captain interjected: "You will address Lord Badesh with 'my Lord'."

Vette looked at Quinn incredulously. "Really? Even in this situation you insist on formalities?" Quinn didn't deign to answer.

The survivors were taken aback. "You… My apologies, my Lord," continued the man, "we didn't realise… thank you, my Lord!" Badesh turned his weapon off and simply started to walk away.

"Can… can we come with you, my Lord?" The Sith faced the little group again, to Vette's surprise she saw that the nautolan girl had asked the question. Her voice betrayed her fear, in every other circumstance no sane person would approach a Sith. "Please…"

"I don't care if you follow us," said Badesh curtly and with that he and Quinn continued their way to the hospital. Vette nodded towards the survivors and followed her comrades. After a few kilometres Vette registered how Quinn fell back until he had reached the survivors who followed them with a little distance. She had been upset because he suggested that they should leave these people to die, but she was appeased as she saw how the Captain inoculated them with the vaccine.

xxxxx

A short time after that they stood before the hospital. Badesh meditated again, but before he could tell his companion his findings a rather large pack of rakghouls stormed out of the building. The survivors screamed with fear, and ran toward the imperials. Vette ushered them in the middle of their small group. "Stay down!" she shouted and used her blasters to fight off the attackers. At first they keep formation, but as the battle waged on Badesh gave in into his bloodlust and lunged into the rakghouls, in a unbelievable speed he tore through the animals. Despite his frenzy the Sith kept the overview and threw his lightsaber a couple of times to safe his companions. After the last rakghoul was down Badesh followed his own ritual and mutilated the bodies until they were but a pile of flesh. Vette felt how the three children clung to her, no doubt this scared the living starlight's out of them. The adults also remained near her.

Badesh returned to them, now seemingly calm. "I felt a strong force-presence nearby, I would guess its Darth Nox although the dread-force is absent." He looked around. "Captain, show me the city map, I'm quite sure that Darth Nox isn't in the hospital but farther away. What kind of buildings are nearby?"

Quinn displayed the map. "Strange, there are mainly office buildings, a few bars and an unusually large orphanage."

"Hm, the location of the orphanage suggests that Darth Nox is most likely there. Strange…"

Vette felt a light tugging and as she turned around the zabrak boy spoke for the first time. "It's our orphanage. Almost every alien child on this world lives in one of those, slaves aren't allowed to keep their children." Vette had heard that certain societies had their slaves separated from their children, but she had never actually been on a world where this was practised.

"Interesting," said Quinn, "it was strange for a Dark Council-member to oversee the capitulation of a small world as this. But I recall that there were rumours about Darth Nox… that he was a slave before becoming Sith."

"You suspect that Nox's looking for his siblings or something like that?" asked Vette. "Sorry, but this guy is really into the darkness, I don't think he has enough emotions to…"

"It does not matter!" interjected Badesh rather harshly. "We have to find him that is all that matters."

"I will contact the imperial forces about our new destination, my Lord," said Quinn as smooth as ever. Then they headed for the orphanage.


	26. Kaon: The Dread Master

Badesh, Quinn and Vette entered the orphanage at the wide open front gates.

"I feel him… upstairs," said Badesh with a low voice. They proceeded with caution to the stairs. In the 5th floor they found a barricaded door which opened as soon as Badesh stood in front of it. Darth Nox appeared.

"I knew somebody would come for me, yet I'm surprised to see you here, Lord Badesh." Darth Nox stepped aside and let the newcomers inside. They bowed before the Darth. Vette looked around and saw that about 20 humanoids, children and adults, were in the room. She was surprised to see that Nox hat actually saved people instead of driving them mad with his powers. "And on top of that you bring me the very thing I've been looking for, the force is truly with you," continued Nox. The girls and the boy had already joined the other orphans but as Nox called out "Barriss! Come here!" the mirialan girl looked scared but followed the order. Nox crouched down so that he could speak with the girl on the same eye-level. "I've promised you that I would become strong enough to end this, and by the Emperor, that I have."

With these words he removed his mask. Vette couldn't help herself, she stared at the Darth: His skin may have been once green like the girl's, but now it had a bright yellow tone. Black veins ran across Nox' face making his traditional mirialan tattoos looking pale by comparison. One eye shone in a deep red, while the other was a cybernetic implant. His hair was black, it was combed back and it did not compliment the haggard face – it made it look even more inhuman.

The girl did not move, she only whispered: "Zeven?"

"Do you have any other brothers who would come for you?"

Suddenly she ran towards him, hugging Nox' with all her might. "Thank the Goddess! I thought I had lost you!"

Nox didn't say anything, Vette registered a slight reservation as he hugged her back.

xxxxx

"Our best chances to reach safety as fast as possible are to travel in a small group," remarked Quinn as soon as Barriss was out of earshot.

Nox nodded as he put his mask back on. "My thoughts exactly, Captain. We'll kill everybody except my sister."

"Yes, my Lord," replied Badesh. Vette wasn't surprised, that Nox didn't care about the children or the civilians, but there was no way she would stand by as they were slaughtered.

"My Lord, may I ask a question?" she said.

Nox stared at her. "You may be an imperial soldier now, Twi'lek, but I could still kill you."

Vette knew that she treaded on thin ice, but she still continued: "My Lord, what do you think that your sister would do if you killed everybody in this room? You came here to save her, but if you do this you would lose her altogether."

Badesh cut in: "Vette! Be quiet, you don't know…"

Nox lifted his hand and Badesh fell silent. "You really believe that I came here to save her? How naïve… I came here to kill Barriss lest nobody could blackmail me and to forget Zeven and his shameful origin." His gaze fell upon his sister across the room who was talking to the zabrak boy. "But your presence changed my plans. I do not believe in coincidences, Lord Badesh is walking a different path than I and yet we formed a bond of trust. There is meaning in everything. You found Barriss and kept her safe… and you reminded me on Belsavis that there is a certain merit in forming connections. But I am a member of the Dark Council, and I am going to weaken my position should I do something as ridiculous as save a few people."

"My Lord, if I may," said Quinn. "Saving people is not the same as not killing them. Allow them to tag along and you will have both, your sister's trust and a decoy should rakghouls attack." Vette knew Quinn good enough to realise that he was offering Nox an easy way out, either way he could maintain his reputation.

"You are manipulating me, Captain. Do it again and I am going to drive you mad! But I see the advantages of your plan. Lord Badesh, we leave shortly. Make sure to protect only Barriss should we be attacked. I could of course use my dread powers to repel these animals, but that would kill you and everybody else."

An half an hour later the group containing 16 children, four adults, two imperial soldiers and two Sith Lords were walking towards the government district. Darth Nox had taken point, Badesh took the rear while Quinn and Vette guarded the sides. They hadn't had enough serum to inoculate everybody, only Darth Nox received a dosage. As soon as they passed the hospital a rather large group of rakghouls appeared in front of them. "Stay together," shouted Vette and scanned the surroundings for more opponents. Suddenly a very uneasy feeling was spreading through her body, the temperature seemed to drop and Vette knew that Darth Nox was about to take out the rakghouls. She saw how he stood a few meters in front of the group, force lightning started to surround him, he even levitated as he focused his powers on the rakghouls. Vette had never seen a force-storm first-hand and it was truly as frightening and magnificent as she had imagined. Lightning was literally raining from the sky, instantly killing about ten rakghouls at once. The remaining animals spread out and attacked from the sides. But before Vette could shoot even one of them a red swirl passed by her and with unbelievable speed Badesh killed every last of them by jumping from one to another and killing them. But only when he mutilated the last rakghoul until his armour was trenched in blood she saw that he had obeyed Darth Nox' command – he hadn't left Barriss behind, he carried her with him under his left arm. Her face was also covered in blood, and the terrified look on her face made Vette cringe.

"Zeven!" she cried and struggled to get free. Nox approached them and Badesh let her down. She ran towards her brother but suddenly she stopped right in front of him. The Darth was exhaling darkness, it was probably only a fraction of his dread power but it was enough to keep her away. "Zeven, you're scaring me. Please, stop it!" In an instant the temperature rose again and the dread force stopped. Barriss hugged her brother and cried.

"Don't touch me," said Darth Nox with a pressed voice. "Restrain yourself! I am a Darth of the Sith and the Dread Master!"

The girl let him go and cried only silently as her brother returned to the point. Badesh took her rather roughly by her arm and took also his position. Vette wanted to say something comforting to her, but she couldn't leave her post.

Their group moved rather slowly and as the sun started to set, Nox gestured Badesh to come to him. "Lord Badesh, as far as I know these creatures hunt in the dark, how much farther is it to the landing zone?"

"My Lord, I estimate that we'll need another three hours at least."

"Damn it! Perhaps we should just kill the dead weight and be done with it." Badesh remained quiet. "But you wouldn't leave your companions, wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't, my Lord."

"Very well, we'll stay the night in this building." He pointed at an office building and Badesh denoted a bow.

xxxxx

They found a rather large room in the second floor and ushered the survivors into it before barricading all exits save one. It became cold as soon as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, but they couldn't turn the heating up lest rakghouls wouldn't become aware of them. They decided to stay in the dark, it was forbidden to turn on any lights. "But how are we supposed to guard them without light?" asked Vette as soon as Quinn gave the order.

He pressed a button on his helmet and answered: "With infrared-vision. Lord Badesh and Darth Nox do not need to see of course."

"Okay, but what about me?"

"There is nothing we can do, just stay in the back of the room and keep the civilians calm."

Vette didn't like the idea of being helpless in a dangerous situation like this, but she had no other choice. So she sat down and realised only as soon as her eyes had used themselves to the darkness, that Nox' sister and the zabrak as well as the nautolan girl were right next to her. She further recognised Quinn's silhouette at the sole exit and registered that Badesh stood in the middle of the room and she could've sworn that his eyes gleamed orange in the darkness but that could be her imagination, after all Badesh still wore his helmet. Nox was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the Darth appeared next to her, Vette flinched and reached for her blasters.

"At ease, Ensign, I just want a word with Barriss."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Are you unharmed?"

Barriss rose to her feet before she answered. "I'm alright… and you?"

But the Darth didn't answer the question, instead he disappeared in the darkness of the room. Barriss sat down again, the zabrak whispered: "Is he really your brother?"

"He is, but he's changed so much…"

Vette wanted to say something comforting to the children, but nothing came to mind. After some hesitation she said: "He came back for you, Barriss. Everything will be alright."

The nautolan girl slid towards her and grabbed her arm. "I… I'm scared."

Vette put her arm around the child. "Hey, you don't have to be, remember what happened earlier? Darth Nox and Badesh defeated the rakghouls, they will keep you safe." Yeah, right, two Sith will do everything in their power to protect a few alien children, her inner voice snared. Shut up, at least until now it has been true.


	27. Kaon: Siblings

Hours ran by, the children had fallen asleep, Badesh still stood in the middle of the room while Quinn guarded the entrance. Nox seemed bored, he walk back and forth before he finally went on his knees next to a little Twi'lek boy and started to whisper to him. Vette had a very bad feeling about it and rose to her feet, in doing so she woke the nautolan girl who was still holding her arm. "My Lord, may I talk to you?"

Nox looked up, he whispered something intelligible, touched the child slightly and stood up. Great, now you have his attention, but what do you want to talk about? "Go on, soldier."

"I… How did you become Dread Master?" It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Ah, it's a rather boring story I'm afraid. Much more interesting is what I can do with the Dread Power." With that he looked at the boy who suddenly started to claw his face, before Vette could take a hold of him he had already gouged his eyes out. Not a sound came across his lips as he literally scratched his skin off his face. Vette grabbed his hand lest he wouldn't kill himself, but it was too late – with a simple gesture Darth Nox killed him. Vette let go of the lifeless body and turned towards Nox. "Magnificent isn't it? Ah, I can feel your anger, it's so very hot and sweet – but I recommend that you keep your mouth shut."

Vette was shaking with anger, she was about to tell the Darth what kind of sick fuck he was, but Badesh appeared next to her and simply said: "The scent of blood will draw the rakghouls to us, my Lord."

"Indeed, but I couldn't resist. No matter – the sun will rise soon."

Nox started to wander again, his hands clasped behind his back. Badesh shortly put his hand on her shoulder and resumed his position in the middle of the room. Vette returned to her post, still trembling with anger and frustration. She forgot her fury as soon as she realised that the nautolan girl was gone. Frantically she started to look around, she couldn't see Nox, where… but then she saw how a Quinn talked quietly to a smaller person. She went to him and was relieved to see that the missing girl was standing next to the Captain. "Hey, do you want to come back with me?"

Instead of answering the girl hid behind Quinn as soon Darth Nox draw nearer, he was still wandering the room. "She wanted to escape, but I told her that she is safer in here," said Quinn.

"It's not safe, he killed Lami, I saw it!"

Vette was at a loss, she was right, it was either being eaten by rakghouls or driven mad by a sadistic Sith Lord. "Yes, it isn't safe," Quinn's voice was calm, "and that's why you have to stay, you have to protect your friends, right?"

The girl slowly nodded and returned to her friends in the back of the room. "That was quite clever," remarked Vette. "We have to keep them quiet," he said and took once again his post.

Vette jointed the nautolan girl, who sat next to her sleeping friends, Barriss and the zabrak boy. "I'm Vette. What's your name?"

"Zinna."

"Well, Zinna, we just have to wait for another two hours, then the sun will rise and we will leave Kaon."

Before Zinna could answer Badesh approached them and the girl hid behind Vette. "Ready yourself, Vette. I sense a rather large pack of rakghouls near us – I assume that they've caught scent of us." The Twi'lek drew her blasters and observed the windows, it was unlikely that the rakghouls would be able to enter the room through the door – Darth Nox stood there and she could've sworn that she already saw lightning crackle from his fingertips – depending on how smart the creatures were they would attack through the windows. The survivors were woken and had they got together in the back of the room, only seconds after everybody was in position the first rakghoul stormed into the room, but Darth Nox make short work of it and placed a force storm right in front of the entrance. The rakghouls howled and died by the dozens, it paid off that Vette watched the window, she called out right before the glass splittered and a group of rakghouls jumped at them. Vette and Quinn opened fire and killed a few of them, Badesh mutilated the rest. Suddenly everything was over, Badesh put his lightsaber away and simply said: "They're gone. A pity, it was just getting interes…"

He didn't finish his sentence, instead the ignited his lightsaber again and threw it right at a seemingly empty spot next to Darth Nox. A Sith materialized out of nothing and deflected Badesh's weapon. In the same movement he force-pushed Darth Nox out of the window and shot lightning at Badesh. Since his weapon hadn't returned to him yet Badesh used the force to block the lightning with a small table which he hurled against his opponent. "Don't insult me!" he growled and lunged at the assassin. While in mid-air his lightsaber returned to his hand, as soon as he landed their light sabres locked into each other. The unknown Sith had a double-bladed saberstaff and dodged Badeshs attacks with fluent movements. Badesh seemed to enjoy himself, he even laughed. After a short battle it became clear that Badesh had the upper hand, finally he force-choked his opponent and slammed him on the floor. Badesh let go of him and pulled his own helmet off, his eyes shone in a deep red. He let the assassin catch his breath, clearly he wanted to savour the fight a little longer. The other suddenly disappeared, he had activated his cloaking devise. Vette tensed up, it reminded her of Hoth and she wanted to say something to Quinn, but Badesh beat her to it: "Malavai, duck!"

The Captain, who stood in front of the survivors with his blaster drawn let himself fall and in this very moment the Sith materialised in front of him, ready to strike, but before he could kill Quinn Badesh had already cut off his head. The survivors screamed as the body of the Sith fell next to them.

"Baras seems to be desperate, usually he's a lot more subtle in his assassination attempts," she heard Nox' voice. Vette looked to the door, Darth Nox entered the room, he was completely unharmed. Badesh went berserk on the body, then he picked up his helmet and put it back on.

"Let's go," he simply said. Vette looked out of the window, the sun just started to rise.

xxxxx

Two hours later they had reached the government district, imperial forced had set up a perimeter and Darth Nox let his dread-aura rise again as soon as they came in sight. Vette realised that if Nox had really come to kill his sister he would not have any idea that to do with her now. She looked at their small group. And what would happen to the other children? They were alien slaves, it seemed that there was only one thing that they could expect from imperial custody. She felt more uneasy and this time it wasn't just the dread power.

The imperial commander bowed before Darth Nox as soon as they entered the perimeter. "My Lord, your shuttle awaits you."

"Very well, Colonel, I will leave immediately."

"As you wish, my Lord. What should we do with the prisoners?" He gestured towards the civilians. The question was quite unexpected to Nox, he hesitated considerably before answering.

Badesh approached him and bowed curtly. "My Lord, let me handle things here, you have undoubtedly more important business to attend to." It was impossible to see through the mask, but Vette was quite sure that Nox had a rather grateful look on his face as he placed his hand on Badesh shoulder. "Indeed." The children and their handlers were on the other side of the perimeter guarded by imperial soldiers. Nox looked shortly in that direction before he turned around and boarded his shuttle. Vette saw that Barriss was watching, she had expected that the girl was confused but the look on her face was not confusion but sadness.

"My Lord? The Prisoners?" asked the commander again.

Badesh didn't hesitate: "Take the children to an imperial orphanage on Dromund Kaas. And send the adults to a slave camp."

The colonel, a male human, froze, it was clear that this wasn't the outcome he had expected. "But my Lord! They are aliens!"

"Times are changing, Colonel. It will be interesting to see if these aliens can prove their worth as imperial soldiers. Dismissed!" The Colonel saluted and left to arrange the transports. "Damn it," said Badesh quietly. Only Vette and Quinn heard him. "That won't help my cause, letting aliens in imperial orphanages…"

"My Lord, it was the best decision under the circumstances," said Quinn smoothly. "Darth Nox will be grateful to you. His sister is now relatively safe – at least from slavery."

"Yes," replied Badesh, "indeed. Vette, go to the girl and tell her to keep quiet about her brother lest he won't kill her after all." Vette nodded and walked towards the children, she gestured Barriss to come to her. The girl seemed shy but followed her into a tent.

They sat down and Vette whispered: "Listen, Barriss, your brother arranged for you and your friends to go in an imperial orphanage. You will be safe there."

"I don't understand, why should I be safe there? Can't I go to my brother?"

"I'm sorry, that's not possible. But you won't be a slave anymore – you can become an imperial soldier like me." Vette tried to sound cheerful, after all, this was better than slavery but these alien children had a rocky path before them. The girl frowned.

"But the Empire doesn't like aliens, I don't want to become an imperial soldier… but I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't. And you can never tell anybody about your brother, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. He's changed so much, I did barely recognise him, he was always a little distant and strong-willed, but he was never so cold-hearted or cruel. He is a powerful Sith now and I am a liability to him." Vette couldn't lie to her so she remained silent. "But I'm not stupid, after all he came for me. That is more than I can say about anybody else. I won't cause him any trouble."

Vette touched her arm and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Stay strong Barriss, perhaps you can find some peace, even within the Empire."

The Mirialan nodded. "Tell me one thing, have you found peace?" "No, but I've found a place to stay." "I see, thank you."

They left the tent and as Barriss returned to her friends Vette saw to her surprise that Quinn was escorting Zinna to Badesh. The nautolan girl didn't look at the Sith and as Vette arrived she heard that Badesh told Zinna that she had a connection to the force. "We're going to send you to the Sith academy on Korriban."

"Can't I stay with my friends, my Lord? I don't want to become a Sith." Zinna looked pleadingly a Vette, but she couldn't help her. It was a known imperial law that every force sensitive had to go to the academy.

"It doesn't matter," said Badesh, "you will attend the academy."

"I'm sorry, Zinna, there is nothing I can do," said Vette.

"It's an honour…" began Quinn but Badesh interrupted him. "No, it's not an honour, it's a curse, but you have to remember the Sith code, Zinna: Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."


	28. Fury: Passion

A few hours later the _Fury_ set course to Korriban. They weren't surprised as they received a holocall from Darth Nox. "Lord Badesh, you handled the situation on Kaon well – you have Darth Malgus' and my full support to challenge Darth Baras. Grand Moff Kilran has also backed you, along with the naval forces and their respective leaders. I also hear that Darth Morris and Darth Marr are also supporting your claim on Baras seat should you choose to duel him."

Badesh bowed and thanked Nox. "I've already set course to Korriban, my Lord. I estimate that I will arrive within six days."

"Good, I'm looking forward to get rid of the old man, he has clung to power long enough," Nox' voice oozed with malignance.

"For the Empire, my Lord," said Badesh and ended the holocall. "This is it! All I've worked for is within my gasp, blast it, now I've to wait six days before I can slay that son of a hutt!" Badesh paced back and forth, then he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and turned his gaze towards Quinn and Vette. "I have you to thank, Captain, Ensign, without you I wouldn't be here – let's celebrate!"

The Twi'lek was taken aback by the sudden mood swing, was he afraid? Badesh certainly seemed nervous. The Sith ordered them in the mass and replicated three glasses of his favoured whiskey. "To victory!" Badesh shouted and downed the drink in one gulp.

"To victory," echoed his companions and followed his example. Vette almost gaged, she wasn't used to drink strong alcoholic beverages. Before she could put down her glass Badesh had already replicated another round. After two more drinks the whiskey started to taste really good, everything started to happen so fast. Before she knew what she was doing, she started to blabber about her first time getting drunk. "I was only 14, but I found this bottle in my master's kitchen, it looked nice, with pink bubbles… I think it was some sort of tarisian ale. It was so sweet that I drank the whole bottle – of course I fell asleep the moment I put the bottle down. By the stars, I'll never forget the beating he gave me – look you can still see the marks on my hands!" She showed her hands to the men and giggled. She felt relaxed and casually grabbed Quinn by his arm. "Tell me about your first time, Quinn, getting drunk I mean," she laughed again, everything was so damn funny.

The Captain tried to be is usual stiff self, but even someone as intoxicated as Vette registered that his usual precise pronunciation and wording was off. "It was in the orphanage, one of the older kids had bought some kind of gin. I was around 16 years old, I don't think that I've drunken more than a glass, but it was enough to make me drunk as… to make me drunk." Vette laughed again, and even Quinn couldn't hold back and joined the laughter. "I don't even know why we're laughing…" snorted Vette. "Badesh, my Lord, when did you hammered the first time?"

The Sith downed two more glasses before answering: "Now," before bursting with laughter. Vette got another three glasses, and replicated also a pack of cannabis cigarettes. "I bet you've never smoked these before, right?"

"Right, _my Lord_," interjected Quinn in a slurred manner.

"No, are they any good?" asked Badesh visibly interested.

"Oh yes, they take the edge off."

"It has been ages," remarked Quinn surprisingly playful as he lit up a joint, he was clearly already drunk. "I wonder if I still can…" The Captain inhaled deeply and formed a perfect circle with the smoke as he exhaled. Vette clapped gaily and upstaged Quinn by forming an equally perfect circle, she managed to send even a smaller ring of smoke through the bigger one. Badesh coughed as he inhaled, Vette and Quinn laughed before explaining him how to smoke without coughing.

After a few attempts the Sith managed to hold the smoke down. "Now about the most important part," he said with a mellow voice and managed to form a circle of smoke, Vette was about to applaud him upon his amazing learning-curve before the smoke suddenly transformed into a little ball.

"Hey, no force-tricks!" She shouted.

"What?" explained Badesh with mischief in his voice. They laughed together and smoked almost the whole pack of cigarettes. Vette didn't even remember when she fell asleep. She only woke up as Badesh who was sitting next to her stood up. She could barely open her eyes, but she registered that they were still sitting at the table in the mess hall. Her head lay on the table, Quinn was also sleeping across her. His hair and his uniform were far from the usual neat demeanour. His head rested on his extended arm, then she realised that Badesh was standing right behind the Captain. She wanted to ask the Sith what he was doing, but her head was too heavy, everything was so slow and heavy. She saw how the Sith bowed down and kissed Quinn on the cheek, and everything she thought was: Strange, why did Badesh kiss him? Right, it was his first time, no wait… Then she fell asleep.

xxxxx

The next time she woke up, Vette felt horrible. She was thirsty and felt like she would threw up any moment. She was still sitting at the table in the mess hall, Quinn was still asleep. Her head felt like it was about to split as she stood up. Badesh was nowhere to be seen. Did his force-powers prevent him from having hang-overs? Vette wasn't completely sure, but she seemed to recall that the Sith had a few drinks more than she had. The Twi'lek walked slowly to the replicator and drank a glass of water. But that wasn't a good idea, her stomach revolted and she had to run to the bathroom. She barely managed to reach the loo before puking. "My, Vette, are you sick?" chirped Tovee behind her. She had forgotten to close the door.

"Yes, Tovee, I've had a drink too many. Could you get some kind of anti-nausea-medicine from the sick bay? Oh, and bring some of that medicine to Captain Quinn in the mess hall – but be quiet, I think he's still sleeping."

After taking the pills she felt immediately better and washed herself. A look in the mirror taught her that she still looked like she hadn't slept at all, her eyes were red and puffy and she still felt slightly drunk. As she left the bathroom she almost ran into Quinn who didn't look so well either. "Thanks for the pills, Vette." His voice sounded rather raspy.

"Wow, it like the first time I've ever seen you not looking neat as a pin. How do you feel?"

He seemed annoyed. "It wasn't my idea to get drunk, Lord Badesh did order us… I've even overslept and neglected my duty. Unacceptable. Completely unacceptable!"

"Aw, come on we did have a great time – who knows when we're going to celebrate like this again."

"Vette, although I would love to discuss our future celebrations… I really need to…" And with that he barged into the bathroom and barely managed to reach the toilet before throwing up. Vette briefly toyed with the thought to take a holopicture how the personified paragon of imperial pride retched into the loo, surely there must have been some kind of prize on Balmorra for whoever caught the inhumanly impeccable Lieutenant in a less than perfect guise or pose. But instead she went to the Medbay and brought Quinn more pills, he clearly needed them.

xxxxx

After making sure that the Captain had found his bed and was sleeping, Vette decided to check upon Badesh. Perhaps he was in an equally bad shape and needed also medication. She stood before his door and realised that she had never been in his room and didn't even know what it looked like. Vette knocked softly, perhaps it's a bad idea to wake a Sith Lord with a hang-over, she thought as she heard somebody rummaging inside. But then the door slid open and Badesh appeared before her. "Vette? Is there a problem?" He looked as rested as ever, Vette did really envy him for his force-powers.

"No, my Lord, I just wanted to check up on you, Quinn and I were, are both in a rather sorry shape and I thought… well, you won't need medicine, right? I'll leave you alone." Suddenly she felt rather embarrassed, yeah, quit your babbling and leave, nagged her inner voice.

"Is Quinn… are you alright?" asked Badesh quietly.

"Yeah, we just have a hang-over. After all we did drink quite a lot last night." She hadn't forgotten what she had seen, Badesh had kissed Quinn, but there was no way she would bring this up. She suspected that the whole party was some kind of rebound from the coming confrontation with Baras. But it wasn't fear that made Badesh react the way he did, no, she knew him, he was certain that he would beat his former master. But what would happen after that? Badesh would become a member of the Dark Council, one of the most powerful beings in the Empire.

Her train of though was interrupted as Badesh said: "I guess you're wondering what this was all about?"

"Yes, but I think that I kind of understand. Everything will change as soon as you defeat Baras. You will be a member of the Dark Council and you will have to look the part, just like Nox."

Badesh smiled but it lasted only moments, the smile died on his lips. "It has to be more than a role I play, I need to act upon my new responsibilities. Quinn wouldn't understand, but even a deranged individual like me… there is more than just duty. But we can't have it all." He stepped closer and hugged Vette. She was beyond surprise, never in a million year she would have thought it possible that her brooding companion would ever touch her, let alone hug her. His mouth was very close to her ear and he said softly: "Thank you for…" but he didn't finish the sentence, instead he hold her for a few moment more before he release Vette and returned to his room. The Twi'lek was speechless, perhaps for the first time in her life. But then there wasn't anything to say, Badesh would lay down everything to fulfil his new role, including any desires and feelings he may or may not have.

xxxxx

Quinn was on his feet the next day and they fell back in their old routines. Training in the morning and chess in the evening, and sometimes the Captain and the Ensign even found time to interact on a more personal level. One evening they lay on Vette's bed, she trailed the huge scar on his chest with her index finger. "We've been through so much, Malavai. Somehow it feels strange that everything is going to change once Badesh has faced Baras."

He caressed her cheek with his left hand as he spoke: "Indeed, it's hard to imagine that we've met only a few months ago, it feels like years."

"Are we going to stay with him?"

"I think so, becoming a Darth does usually generate a lot of new enemies. Lord Badesh trusts us and will keep us near him."

Vette sat up. "Did you know that he hugged me after our party? It was so strange, somehow I thought that it was a good-bye."

"Perhaps it was, if somebody would use one of us as a lever to extort he would sacrifice us."

"My, you are a ray of sunshine, aren't you? Besides, that's what you already said on the Imperial Fleet."

"True, but from now on there is more at stake. He may have saved us on Belsavis, but could he do the same being a Darth?"

"Oh, I know that he would."

Quinn stood up and began to dress himself. "You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?"

"Ah, I've been uncovered! But tell me, my Captain oh Captain, where are you going?"

He smoothed his uniform jacket and even put on his leather gloves. "I'm checking upon our route, sometimes meteorite belts tend to influence the navigational computer."

Vette still couldn't fully understand Quinn's obsession with his profession. "You're insane, not even are you recalibrating the computer in the middle of the night, but you also put on full regalia."

"Discipline starts with a proper uniform, a pity that you've never attended the imperial academy…" Her inner voice had been quiet for some time now, but at this very moment it spoke again: Yes, you'll never be a real soldier, and that all that matters to him. As soon as he isn't confined anymore on this ship he'll find a real lover, a real soldier… Vette knew that her doubts were too deep rooted to stop these kinds of thoughts, but she tried anyway. Shut it, nothing will ever be enough, will it? Malavai is a stickler to everything imperial, of course he wishes that everybody would attend… Ah, but you're not everybody. You're an alien who hasn't spoken with her friends and sister in months because they would tell you that you've betrayed them. They would tell you that your whole so-called career is nothing but a pipe dream.

"Are you alright?" asked Quinn and she snapped out of it.

"Yes, of course," Vette managed to smile a fake smile.


	29. Korriban: The Dark Council

Korriban was ahead of them. Vette was surprised to see that Badesh did not only wear his usual battle-armour but also his mask. Before Kaon he had never worn one and it was somehow unsettling for Vette not to see his face when talking to him, just a lifeless skull-like mask.

Honour guards greeted them at the spaceport and accompanied Badesh to the Ritual Chambers of the Dark Council. The atmosphere was as dark as she had expected, the temperature in the room was almost too cold to bear. Vette had thought that the duel would be somehow private and only the Dark Council would be privy to the combat, she was quiet surprised to see a rather large group of imperial officials standing in the back of the room. She recognised the Minister of Intelligence and Grand Moff Kilran. The guards directed Quinn and her toward that group while Badesh advanced towards the middle of the room. The seven thrones of the Dark Council were dominating the whole room, all light was focussed on them. "Lord Badesh, you seek to challenge Darth Baras?" asked one of the Sith. Vette would've liked to ask Quinn who he was, but she didn't dare to make any sound.

"Yes, he's weak and I'm stronger!" answered Badesh.

"Who does acknowledge your strength?" Several Darths stood up, Nox and Malgus amongst them. "Darth Baras, face your enemy, let us see who wields real power."

Baras rose from his seat and said loud and clear: "So the whelp dares to challenge me, I will maim you!"

"Shut up and fight me, old man!" replied Badesh, Vette heard excitement in his voice. Without delay Baras attacked, for a bulky man he was surprisingly quick on his feet. Badesh had do parry several well-placed lightsaber-strokes. But then he gained the upper hand and wounded the Darths left arm. Baras switched tactics and shot lightning at his former apprentice. Badesh countered with lightning of his own, it was a stand-off until Badesh pushed this opponent from his feet. With almost unnatural agility Baras managed to land on his feet and threw his lightsaber, but Badesh was faster and deflected the lightsaber in mid-air before slamming his lightsaber-hilt onto Baras head. A crackling noise indicated that the mask had been damaged. Baras shouted in anger and summoned a storm of lightning but Badesh simply force-choked him and cut off his left arm.

"Ah, Baras, I hope there is still fight in you – stand up and fight!" Bellowed Badesh and pranced almost in front of the wounded Darth. "Stand up and fight! Hurry!" But Baras only managed to shoot lightning at Badesh, which he easily dodged before decapitating his former master. He followed his usual ritual and mutilated the body until it was but a bloody pile of meat. Vette was truly relieved to see Badesh victorious and she grabbed Quinn's hand and pressed it.

"Lord Badesh," the first Sith spoke again, "You've made us stronger, we welcome you to sit amongst us and name you Darth Tenebra." Badesh bowed before the Council before sitting on the throne formerly occupied by Baras. The imperial officials were leaving, Grand Moff Kilran gestured Quinn and Vette to join him. As soon as they had left the chamber the guards closed the heavy doors.

"The Dark Council is now in session," said Kilran in a rather chipper voice. "Captain, Ensign – a glass of champagne?"

"Yes, sir, thank you," replied Quinn. The Grand Moff led them into an office not far away and poured four glasses of champagne, a fifth glass was left empty. Just as Vette began to wonder if who would join them, she saw that the Minister of Intelligence had followed them – he had been so quiet and low-key that she hadn't seen him.

"To the future," said Kilran blithefully.

"To the Empire," added Quinn humourless.

"But of course, Captain, now that this power struggle has been dealt with we can finally concentrate on crushing the Republic and these unpleasant Jedi." The last words lacked his usual sarcastic intonation, Vette surmised that Kilran had a personal grudge against Jedi. But before they could drink Badesh or rather Darth Tenebra entered the office. They bowed before the newest member of the Dark Council.

"Grand Moff, Minister," said Badesh and nodded towards his companions. Kilran poured champagne in the last glass and handed it to him.

"Congratulations, my Lord."

The Darth took the champagne and took his mask off to take a sip. "I won't forget your support Grand Moff – and neither yours, Minister. And at last but not least… Captain and Ensign." Vette felt relieved, he was still Badesh and hadn't changed over-night.

"My Lord," she said and rose her glass, "to victory."

The Sith didn't smile, but his orange eyes had a friendly look. "To victory, may we rule the galaxy."

The Minister of Intelligence smiled quietly and said: "Congratulations, my Lord. I've heard that your mission on Kaon was rather successful and rewarding. But it seems that some of your orders weren't obeyed, perhaps you would like to check upon a certain slave camp on Dromund Kaas?"

With a rather stern voice Badesh replied: "Minister, I don't care about them. But it is indeed unacceptable that my orders were disobeyed." It was clear that the Minister knew about Nox' sister.

"Do you wish that we take care of it, my Lord?" asked Quinn.

"It is beneath me, but it is a personal insult and I will deal with the person responsible myself," said the Sith before putting his mask back on.

xxxxx

A few hours later they stepped into the office building of slave camp 43 in the outskirts of Kaas City. "My Lord…" the commander was visibly shocked to see a member of the Dark Council. "You honour us…"

"Silence! Among your slaves is a group of aliens who were sent on my orders to an imperial orphanage, Commander – and yet they are here. I wish to see the person responsible, as well as the children!" The imperial bowed and ordered his subordinate execute the Darth's orders. Half an hour later a Commodore, an elderly woman with grey hair was appeared in the office.

She bowed before Badesh. "My Lord, you called for me?"

"You disobeyed my orders, Commodore, any last words?"

"I don't understand, what…" but he force-chocked her before she could answer.

"You sent a group of aliens against my wishes to this slave camp!"

She managed to answer with a raspy voice. "But… but they were filthy aliens, they don't belong in an imperial…" The Sith beheaded her and went berserk on her body. Vette averted her gaze, she had seen Badesh's ritual countless times, but she couldn't get used to it. The commander watched as his superior was slaughtered before his eyes and seemed relieved as his soldiers finally brought a group of children into his office. Badesh was covered in blood and flesh as he turned towards them. Some of the smaller children started to cry, although they certainly remembered him from Kaon, his appearance was scaring them.

"Kneel before the Darth!" bellowed the Commander and they obeyed quickly. "And be quiet!" Badesh walked over the remains of his victim and scanned the group with his eyes. The children were dirty and wore but rags, it was rather difficult to see if Barriss was among them.

"Captain?" asked Badesh quietly. Quinn understood what he was asked and he inspected the small group more closely. Vette tried also to find the mirialan girl but it was Quinn who first recognised that the girl with a rather large and bloody bandage around her head was the very person they were looking for.

"My Lord, these are the aliens we were looking for," said the Captain smoothly.

"Very well, Commander, take a good look what happens when my orders are disobeyed," he gestured toward the pile of flesh on the floor. "Clean the aliens up and send them into an orphanage." Vette made eye-contact with Barriss and nodded inconspicuously at her. The girl was too scared to nod back.

"Right away, my Lord!" replied the Commander.

xxxxx

When they walked towards the nearest taxi station to get back to Kaas City, Badesh announced that he had not only inherited Baras' office, but also his penthouse in the middle of the imperial capital. "Penthouse? Now that's something!" replied Vette and nudged Badesh, "now you can enjoy the nightlife and throw parties…"

The Sith laughed. "Indeed I will, and we will swig Baras best wine!" But in mere seconds he reversed back to his melancholic self and said with a serious voice: "At least I've reached my goal. Why doesn't it feel like a victory to me?" Before Quinn or Vette could answer they had reached the taxi station and took a transport straight to Badesh's new flat.

The taxi landed on a rather large landing pad on top of a skyscraper. They got off and Vette was seriously impressed with the view: the city, as depressing it was with all the grey buildings and huge imperial flags, lay at her feet. Quinn stepped next to her, followed by Badesh. It was raining as usual, their clothes were soaking wet after a short time, but neither of them budged.

"I guess now it feels like a victory?" asked Vette.

"Indeed, it does…" answered Badesh, he put his hand on Quinn's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

xxxxx

After a few minutes they entered the penthouse, the entrance was guarded by two imperial soldiers who bowed when Badesh approached. The Sith nodded at them and ventured into his new home. Vette was surprised how nice everything looked, despite being a dark Sith Baras hadn't decorated his flat with human skulls or anything, instead there was rather expensive looking furniture in every room and countless rather beautiful paintings. "This is a palace!" exclaimed Vette after a first tour. "Not only do you have two staircases leading to the upper floor, but you also have a very own library and countless rooms! Heck you could probably set up a pod-race track in here!"

"A flat befitting a Dark Council member," said Quinn, "but not for pod-racing!"

"Not only befitting a Dark Council member, but also his closest allies, hm, friends," replied Badesh, Vette thought she hadn't heard him correctly: "What?" Quinn sprang into action: "What, _my Lord_."

"You heard me," said Badesh and removed his helmet. He wasn't smiling but he had a friendly air about him. "I've already instructed Toovee to bring your belongings from the _Fury_ to your rooms."

xxxxx

Two hours later they had moved into the penthouse, since neither Quinn nor she had a lot of belongings it was only a matter of an half an hour to settle into the new quarters. Badesh decided that they took residence in three rooms in the upper level, next to each other. Vette wandered in wonderment in her new room, it was huge and had various lounges in it. She sat on the bed, which was almost too large and looked out of the window which showed Kaas City, in the horizon she could see the jungle. Rain was pattering against the glass, it had a strangely calming effect on her. Weird, only a few month back I wandered the streets of Kaas City, longing for rain because I was feeling like a piece of shit, and now… here I am. Looking at the same city from the top and not from the bottom, wearing the imperial uniform, being one of them.


	30. Tatooine: The Return

Just as Vette wanted to go to bed her holocommunicator beeped. To her surprise it was Tivva who was calling. "Hey, sis, great news, I found our mother! She's on Tatooine – let's go get her!" Vette was amazed and yet she registered how strange it was that her sister had called her the first time in months and didn't even bother to ask her if her station would allow her to come. All Tivva should know is that she was a slave to a Sith Lord and yet… did she already know that Vette had become more than a slave?

"Great! How is she? I mean, is she a… a slave?"

"According to my intel – yes. But I thought that perhaps we could… I don't know buy her off or something. I've been quite busy and earned some serious credits."

"Really, tell me – how are you doing?"

"I hooked up with Taunt and your old gang and we managed to pull a rather elaborate heist on a itorian… well, let's just say that your sister is doing quite well. But enough about me, how are things on your end?"

Vette had dreaded this situation, there was a reason why she didn't contact her sister or any of her old friends. "You wouldn't believe me – it's has been rather crazy… and now I'm an imperial soldier."

The little grizzly-blue picture was too crude to recognise any facial movements, but Vette was quite certain that she saw her sister frowning. "What? But… how is that possible? Did they force you?"

Vette remained silent for a moment, she didn't know how to put it. "No, not exactly… it's complicated. Look, I think I found a place here, and believe me, I know how insane it sounds… I… I just couldn't bear to be a slave anymore and…" She hoped that her sister would interrupt her rambling, but Tivva remained silent.

"Are you for real? The Empire is built on slave-work and everybody knows how aliens are treated on imperial worlds and you decided that it was a smart career-move to join them?"

Vette felt the guilt crashing down on her, she had to fight back tears. "Please don't hate me… I just couldn't abandon Malavai and Badesh."

Tivva took a deep breath before she answered. "Ok, that doesn't matter now, let's meet up in Tatooine, we can discuss everything once we meet." Vette was relieved that the conversation ended, they agreed to meet in a week on the desert-planets capital – Anchorhead. Vette would ask for a leave and contact Tivva shouldn't she be able to come. After the holocall had ended she buried her face in her hands and began to swear under her breath. Damn it! Shit! Shit! SHIT! It was a trap, her own sister was luring her into a trap! Or was she paranoid? Well, it's awfully convenient, isn't it? Sneered her inner voice. Not only did she replace you in Taunt's gang, shortly after Badesh has become a member of the Dark Council she finds mother. It could be a coincidence, these things happen, she replied. Really? And how did she know that you weren't a slave anymore? Offhandedly she put some clothes on and headed to Quinn's quarters down the corridor. She was somewhat surprised to see him out of his uniform, but considering the time it shouldn't have surprised her. "Vette? Come in," he said and kissed her softly. She entered and started to tell Malavai everything as soon as the door was closed.

"Well? What's your assessment, Captain?" Vette tried to sound jokingly, but it sounded somehow shallow to her.

"I think it's a trap, the question is – what will you do?"

Vette had feared that question. "Strange, even after our conversation… there never was any doubt that I would go regardless of the dangers. She is my sister after all… and if there is even a remote chance that my mother is on Tatooine…"

"You understand, right? It's Darth Tenebra they're after – assuming that it is really a rouse. I suspect that the SIS believes that he will accompany you or at least come to your rescue."

She knew that of course. "That much is clear and it will mean that you will advise him against any action should something go wrong."

"Yes, I will. But that doesn't mean that I won't accompany you."

Vette smiled, she had hoped that he would say that. "I should tell you to stay away, Malavai, but I won't. We both know the consequences and I'm happy that you would go with me… even to the end."

Quinn kissed her again. "Melodrama doesn't suit you, Vette. Everything is going to be fine and we will be back."

xxxxx

Badesh said nothing after they had placed their request for a leave. He wore his mask and Vette regretted that she couldn't see his face although there was usually hardly an emotion visible. "I see, go and do come back," he simply said and with that they were dismissed.

They boarded the _Fury_ the next day and flew to Tatooine. Vette as anxious to meet her sister, she even tried to raise her on holo, but the connection failed. Her suspicions grew every day and she hated herself for her mistrust.

Finally they reached the desert planet, and since Tatooine was officially neutral she and Quinn they were still in uniform as they walked towards the Cantina they were supposed to meet with Tivva. As soon as they entered the bar all eyes were on them, Vette felt distressed, the heat that caused her to sweat didn't do anything to help. Vette headed for a small table in a corner and after a few minutes the other guests lost their interest in them, they ordered two sodas and scanned the room for trouble. Only a few minutes later Tivva entered the Cantina and came straight to them. "Ce'na!" The sisters hugged each other. Tivva nodded towards Quinn. "Captain, I'm surprised to see you. I expected my sister to come alone."

Quinn stood up and denoted a small bow. "I wanted to accompany Vette, perhaps I can be of assistance." Tivva looked somehow unsure and Vette's suspicions rose. They sat down and Tivva ordered a beer.

"Taunt and the others await us at the local jawa trader, they have organized speeders for us. The farm is a few hours away from Anchorhead and I thought it the best if we all go there to negotiate mother's release – by all means necessary."

"I agree, we will free her… have you seen her? Is she alright?"

Tivva shook her head. "No, but Taunt said her contact was 100% sure that our mother is there. I just arrived just a half an hour ago, but I trust Taunt."

"Malavai, will you excuse us for a minute?" said Vette, she had made her decision.

Without batting an eye he rose from his seat. "Of course, I will take care of the bill."

xxxxx

After the Captain had left for the bar, Vette leaned closer to Tivva. "Ask what you want to ask."

The sister was taken aback, but then she looked Vette straight in the eyes and asked: "Are you really with the Empire? Do you want this?"

"No, I'm with Malavai and Badesh, but yes, I'm wearing this uniform because I wanted it. I had a chance to leave, here on Tatooine actually, but to my own surprise I didn't."

Tivva gulped down her beer before responding to her sister's statement. "You did really choose, didn't you? At least tell me that you're happy with him."

"Hm, is it so obvious?"

"Well, he hardly can take his eyes off you and the way you casually touch him… it's no secret."

"Well, yes, I'm happy – as strange as it sounds, but I think that I've found my place."

"Even if this place is in the Empire?"

"I've seen some crazy, horrible shit and some wonderful, almost miraculous incidents. And somehow the galaxy isn't black and white anymore, and at the end of the day it doesn't really matter whether if you're wearing an imperial or a republic uniform." Vette laughed. "Listen to me, as if I know anything…"

Tivva didn't laugh, she had a rather concentrated look on her face. "I assume your mate wouldn't agree?"

"No, he wouldn't, he is a die-hard imperial. But he knows that my loyalty isn't built on political views."

Tivva stood up and looked at Vette with a contemplative look in her eyes. "But it's more than simple politics, it's about freedom – let's go."

xxxxx

Vette was really happy as soon as she laid eyes on her old gang. Taunt was standing in front of her crew and was giving commands, a warm feel of nostalgia swept over Vette. "Hey guys!" she called out and ran towards her friends. Plasmajack was visibly surprised as Vette hugged him with all her might.

Taunt smiled in her usual calm way. "Good to see you, Vette!" Her smile vanished as her gaze wandered over to Quinn. "Who is he?"

"Captain Malavai Quinn, imperial navy," answered Quinn without missing a beat.

"Ah, not only do you monitor holocalls, you also do stake-outs? Impressive…"

"Quit it, Taunt, I wanted him to be here," interjected Vette. F

lash eyed the Captain with caution as he hugged Vette. "Fine with me, the more the merrier."

Tivva sat on one of the speeders and put on goggles. "We should get going, the sooner the better." Vette had a bad feeling about the whole thing, everything was slightly off. Even the way how her old gang had reacted on her arrival… but perhaps it's you who is off, sneered her inner voice. You're not Vette anymore, you're Ensign Ce'na, and you're just scared to admit that you don't belong here anymore.

They drove about three hours before Taunt signalled to slow down and pointed towards a small settlement in front of them. The houses were white, bleached by the sun, everything was quiet. A lonely womb-rat flitted away as they stopped their speeders right in front of the largest house. Vette dismounted her speeder and immediately went to Quinn who had stopped his speeder not far from her. She took his hand and whispered: "This is it, are you ready?"

He brushed some sand grain from her face and kissed her. "Of course."

Vette knew that this scene had unsettled the others – a Twi'lek being kissed by an imperial – but she was scared and needed comfort, she was scared that it was indeed a trap and yet she clung to the hope that she was wrong. Taunt led them into the house, Vette entered the main room and closed her eyes as she saw the republic commando who awaited them. Six republic soldiers were standing in front of them, one hooded figure stood in the shadows, probably a Jedi.

Of course she had known that it was a trap, and yet she felt grief beyond everything she had expected. She blinked her tears away and reached for her blaster, but before she could even get a grip on the handle of her weapon Vette felt a muzzle on the back of her head. "I suggest you don't resist, Vette," said Tivva. Flash took hers and Quinn's weapons, he was thorough, and he even found the vibroknife in her boot.

The republic commander gestured them to sit down, but Quinn just said: "I prefer to stand, Major." The Major, a rather large zabrak, made a small gesture and his soldiers forced Vette and Quinn on the chairs and cuffed them.

"Oh, but I insist, Captain. Let's have a nice chat about your boss. How is Lord Badesh these days? Moving up in the world, isn't he?" With that he slapped Vette across the face.

"Hey," called Tivva out, "that's not necessary!"

The Major shot an angry look at her. "Shut up! Don't be naïve – even to you it should be clear that your sister has become a stinking' imp! And I will treat her accordingly." Tivva seemed surprised about the commander's outburst but didn't talk back. "Today is my lucky day, not only do get a traitor to her own race, but even the friggin' hero of Druckenwell is mine to question. But tell me, Captain Quinn, according to the SIS you're one hell of a tactician – but you walked right in our trap – why?"

Quinn remained calm and just said: "Vette already suspected that his whole set-up was a trap… I just didn't wanted her to be alone."

The Major laughed. "Really? That must be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard – what are you? A moron? Who would walk right in a trap?"

He turned towards Vette who answered his question. "Yes, you're right, I'm a moron. But somehow I couldn't believe that my own sister and my… my family would sell me out."

Taunt slapped her hand on the table. "We didn't sell you out! We wanted to free you! But who could've guessed that you fraternised with the enemy?"

Tivva shouted: "She didn't fraternise with the enemy! By the stars! Ce'na just… she just adapted! But now," she kneeled down and took Vette's face in her hands, "now you can come back, sister. We will get rid of this imperial and then…"

"That is not how it will work, they will both be brought in front of a republic court for murder, but not before they've told me everything about Badesh!"

Plasmajack strode towards the Major and yelled: "Murder? That's not what we…"

The Major gestured his men and they raised their weapons, it was enough to restore silence in the room.

"What murder are you accusing us of?" asked Vette.

"Can't you guess, imp? We are on Tatooine for a reason – Sergeant, bring in the witness." A few seconds later the republic soldier appeared again, literally dragging a young man behind him – it was Rycus. Neither she nor Quinn showed any emotion as the only sentient being capable of actually confirming that they had anything to do with the deaths of the Master Yonlach und Yul-Li was looking straight at them.


	31. Tatooine: Sith Ex Machina

"Well?" asked the Major, "identify them already!"

Rycus cleared his throat and said: "These are not the imperials you're looking for." Vette almost couldn't believe her ears.

The republic commander slammed his fist down on the table. "Quit bullshitting around, boy! We know that you were there, and we know that these are exactly the imperials we are looking for! They killed two Jedi for fuck's sake!"

Rycus was visibly scared but he asserted: "It's not them."

"Nervous, Major?" asked Quinn smoothly, "this is your own little operation, isn't it? And it is not going according to plan…" The Major hit him with his fist before Quinn could finish the sentence. After that the republican calmed visibly down.

"Look, boy, the Twi'lek even got a commendation from Grand Moff Kilran himself for killing one of the greatest Jedi… there is no way that there is another Twi'lek – it has to be her."

"No, it wasn't her, I swear on my mother's grave."

"But it was this imperial, right?" He grabbed Quinn's head roughly and turned it towards Rycus.

"No, I've never seen him in my life." The Major looked livid, but he managed to sound calm. "Very well, then your confessions will have to do…"

The republic sergeant spoke up: "Sir, perhaps it would be wise to call the SIS? They know how to handle this types."

"Yes, you're right, Nikes, I just want a go a few rounds with these bastards – after all they will never answer for their crimes."

"Don't you dare to touch my sister!" shouted Tivva. "We had a deal! You promised you that Vette would be freed!"

"Shut your trap! You said it yourself: she betrayed her species, do you really think she would get away with a slap on her wrist?" He took Vette's vibroknife from the table and held it against Quinn's cheek, piercing his skin, a small amount of blood was drawn. "Perhaps I should take out your eyes, Captain… but I doubt that you would talk whatever we would do to you. But I guess that she will talk…" and with these words he plunged the knife into Quinn's shoulder. The Captain screamed and Vette watched in horror as the republic commander even twisted the knife.

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't hurt him!" she yelled. "You didn't even ask a question!" The Major was shortly taken aback. And in this very moment the hooded figure came out of the shadows and laid her hand on his shoulder.

Vette registered that the Jedi was a fair-skinned human female. Her face was covered in cybernetics. "Major! I won't tolerate this kind of behaviour – I'm here on your request, but I won't let you torture the prisoners."

"Master Jedi, with all due respect – this is a black ops mission and we don't have the luxury to treat these people like normal prisoners. They're close allies of a Sith Lord, they're beyond redemption! The things they've done…" The Major broke off mid-sentence and turned to Vette: "Will you tell me everything about Badesh and his plans?"

"What's there to tell? He's a Sith! We don't know his plans!" shouted Vette.

The Major let go of the knife and grabbed one of her lekkus and slammed her head on the table. "You wouldn't know, _Ensign_, but I'm sure the Captain here knows everything about his plans and operations! I just have to motivate him properly to talk to us." He pulled the knife out of Quinn's shoulder and stabbed Vette in the stomach. She had thought that she had felt all kinds of pains by now but, never could've she imagined that there was something beyond sharp pain, but there was slow, dull sickening pain that made her feel like every breath would be her last.

"Vette!" shouted Quinn and tried to stand up, only to be knocked down by the Major.

"You've approximately one hour before she bleeds to death, Captain. Tell me everything you know about Badesh's future plans."

"There is nothing to tell, you republic filth! Darth Tenebra is less than a week in the Dark Council, how could he possibly make any significant plans in that short time?" Quinn shouted.

Tivva and Taunt drew their blasters and aimed at the republic soldiers. "You asshole! Save my sister or I'll kill you!"

"You're outgunned, do you really want to go up against trained republic troops and a Jedi Knight?"

Nikes shouted: "Lay down your weapons!"

The Jedi drew her lightsaber and said: "Please stay calm, there is no need for violence!"

In the short silence that followed after the Jedi had spoken the only sound that was heard was a soft hydraulic hissing.

"Imperial combat droids!" yelled the Major and let Tivva shortly out of sight. In that very moment she shot and hit him in the chest, chaos ensued as the droids stormed the house and started to shoot at everybody not wearing an imperial uniform.

"Security override N47T!" yelled Vette with her last strength although. She almost blacked out. "Shoot only republic troops!"

"Copy that, sir" slurred one of the machines with its robotic voice and they concentrated their fire on the remaining republic troops while two droid shielded Quinn and Vette against blaster bolts. Rycus had hid under the table and was already freeing Quinn from his cuffs while the droids kept fighting. The republic soldiers were defeated within seconds, but the Jedi cut her way through the droids. Taunt, Plasmajack, Flash and Tivva had dropped their weapons as soon as they realised that Vette had ordered the droids to spare them.

As soon as Quinn was able to move unhindered he activated his holocommunicator and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. The Jedi had just destroyed the last of the twenty droids Quinn and Vette had prepared as a small blue-greyish figure appeared on the holocommunicator, it was Badesh. Without any words he lifted his right arm and force-choked the Jedi, she was completely surprised and helpless against an enemy who was millions of parsecs away.

Quinn rushed towards Vette and pressed his hands against her wound. The pain from his shoulder made him groan, but he pressed on. Flash reached them within seconds and applied a kolto-pack on Vette.

Vette stared at them and whispered: "Don't leave me alone, Malavai."

"I'm not going anywhere, you will be alright!" he replied quietly.

She smiled at little. Vette blinked a few times slowly and finally she closed her eyes. Quinn quickly felt her pulse – she was unconscious. He cursed under his breath and took a medscanner from one of the republic soldiers and started to treat Vette's injury.

Taunt stood in the back of the room and watched how the Jedi was slowly strangled by Badesh, finally she picked up a blaster and shot the holocommunicator on the table. Badesh's picture vanished and with it the force grip that was holding the Jedi. The woman fell down on the ground, coughing and breathing heavily but only a few moments later she stood up again. Quinn heard how a lightsaber hissed as it was turned on, but fought against his officer's instincts and didn't turn around. Instead he focused on treating Vette.

"Are you a medic?" asked Plasmajack anxiously.

"Yes, I am," answered Quinn curtly, "I need a laser-scalpel."

Flash quickly searched all republic soldiers and gave Quinn only a few moments later the requested item. Sweat was running down his face, the tatoonian heat was only partly the reason, his shoulder seemed to be on fire. The Jedi stood behind them and watched over the operation, she was visibly insecure on how to proceed.

Rycus softly touched her right arm. "Please don't hurt them, Master Jedi."

The Jedi looked very calm and even smiled as she spoke to the young man. "Don't be afraid, I won't – now is not the time for battle. But tell me this, I felt that you lied when you said that you've never seen them. But you didn't lie because you were afraid, didn't you?"

Rycus hesitated but nodded finally. "They helped me although they didn't had to, the Major told me that the Sith and his companions did unspeakable things… but I'm still grateful."

Meanwhile Quinn had finished his treatment and as he bandaged Vette up, he saw that his right sleeve was soaked in his own blood. The Captain cursed under his breath, he knew that he'd lost too much blood to escape on his own, especially since he had to carry Vette. There was only one way out; he slowly stood up and went to the table where his and Vette's belongings lay. The Jedi watched him closely and drew her lightsaber once again as she saw that he took Vette's holocommunicator.

"Don't move, Captain! I won't let you call your Master again! He is powerful in the force, I've never encountered someone this powerful, but even he couldn't force-choke me again before I …"

Quinn panted. He was already white as a sheet from the blood loss as well as the pain as he interjected. "No, Jedi, you don't understand, I won't call Darth Tenebra – I will call Darth Nox and he will kill us all if I do… but Vette would survive, his powers wouldn't affect her since she is unconscious. She would be free and she could return to Ryloth, nobody would know… that she had been an imperial soldier."


	32. Tatooine: The Past

"You're bluffing," said Taunt unbelievingly, "there's no way…"

"No, he is not," interrupted the Jedi, "Darth Nox is a Dread Master and well capable of this task – but I feel that you don't want to kill us, at least not in that gruesome way. What do you want?"

"You will let us go, Jedi. All of us," he added after a short hesitation.

Tivva nodded. "I'm with you, Quinn. This whole thing has gone wrong, we need to get Ce'na into safety."

Taunt looked at her incredulously. "Are you insane? The Imperial will lure you into a trap and kill you!"

"I don't think so, you haven't seen the way he looks at my sister – and you haven't seen how he freed all the prostitutes in the _Gold Star_."

"What?" asked Flash.

"Yeah, that's right, after the Sith had freed Ce'na and me the Captain set the other slaves free, on his own accord. It doesn't change the fact that he is an imperial, but it says something about his character."

The Jedi had followed the exchange with a calm expression on her face. "I've heard enough, and I've made my decision." She waved her right hand and said: "Captain, you will give me the holocommunicator."

Quinn struggled against the mind-trick. "I… I will… no, I won't…" He loosened his grip on the communicator slightly, but it was enough for the Jedi. With a gesture from her other hand the device flew right in her hand. Quinn gritted his teeth, but his strength left him and he fell on the floor.

"Let me help you," said the Jedi and crouched down in front of Quinn. She closed her eyes and a golden gleam spread through her body, finally the light concentrated in her hands. She laid her palms on Quinn's shoulder, the painful expression on his face disappeared and he started to breath normally. She moved to Vette and performed the same ritual.

"Are they gonna be alright?" asked Rycus.

The Jedi smiled her enigmatic smile and answered: "Yes, they will."

Quinn got on his feet and walked to Vette, who was still unconscious. He took a knee and caressed her cheek with his left hand. "Thank you, Jedi," he said without looking up.

"My name is Master Sornavi Chan, Captain Quinn."

"I assume that we're going to be your prisoners, Master Chan?"

"No, I don't think so."

Taunt couldn't hold back anymore. "I don't understand, what will happen now?"

Sornavi sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the table, it had still blood on it, but she obviously didn't mind. "I'm confronted with a puzzle. I've healed a man who is – at least according to the SIS – a highly dangerous enemy, one would think that this would be a rather rare circumstance… but you've been healed with the force before, haven't you, Captain?"

He got up from the floor and stood almost in parade rest as he answered. "That's classified, Master Chan."

"I guess it was Darth Tenebra who healed you, wasn't it? A Sith who heals his companions, an imperial Officer who would die for a Twi'lek and a former slave who has sworn her allegiance to the very people who enslaved her. The force works in mysterious ways." She suddenly sounded very tired. "The three of you have at least killed over a dozen Jedi, and I should take you out of the picture for that alone. But I've heard today that you also performed acts of mercy, you were kind to unfortunate people. Since this war started I've tried to find some kind of balance for all the horrible deeds which were committed on both sides. And here we are, in a small settlement on Tatooine, on the floor dead republic soldiers who believed that it was their duty so torture prisoners, poor misguided people… and I'm letting you go because I think enough has happened for one day."

Quinn looked at her with an incredulous frown. But finally he eased his face into an neutral expression. "I understand, Master Jedi, and I offer my help to bury your soldiers," he answered and bowed curtly.

Sornavi smiled again. "What a pity that you're on the wrong side, Captain. Thank you for your help, but I think that you and Ensign Ce'na should rest while I bury the dead."

"We will help of course," added Taunt and her gang nodded in acceptance.

xxxxx

While the others were digging graves outside, Quinn sat down beside Vette. Plasmajack had folded his jacket and had put it behind Vette's head. The Captain checked her bandages, as soon as he was satisfied he watched Vette. Strange, he thought, who would've guessed that he would feel so deeply for another being, let alone an alien. How she could carry on despite her inner struggle was beyond him, she didn't even believe in the superiority of the Empire… she even mocked the Sith tradition. Since he had been brought in the orphanage Quinn had silenced every doubt that the imperial way was the right one – because if it isn't, then… everything would have been in vain. Nothing would've had any meaning, not his parent's deaths, not his many personal sacrifices. But there was a higher meaning, he knew it – the galaxy would be a better place under imperial rule, it had to be. He had drilled himself into the perfect soldier, first it was a role he strived to fulfil and over the years he had become the perfect soldier, expunging every weakness he might have.

Even after Druckenwell there was no room for doubt, he hardened himself further to the point that he didn't feel anything when his subordinates died. They were tools as he himself was a mere tool for the Empire's glory. When Baras ordered him to spy on this apprentice he obeyed, there were no doubts, no scruple. And the Darth had been right, at least once, had he ordered Quinn to kill Badesh, he would've done it – a single shot in the head while he was sleeping.

But neither Baras nor he had accounted for Vette, the lowly Twi'lek slave who had tried to strike up a conversation with him regardless of their different stations. Back in Sobrik he was puzzled by her longing for as she called it "decent conversation", in his eyes she was simply a slave, there was no reason for her to socialize with somebody who wasn't a slave.

She was so chipper as they walked together back to his barracks to get his luggage, and then the sudden change as he called her "slave" back on the _Fury_. She left him and Tovee in the laundry, possibly she didn't hear what Tovee told Quinn: "Oh my, she reacts always like this when the master calls her 'slave'. Do not worry Captain, after a few hours Vette's her usual polite self. She is really nice, indeed. She even upgraded my subroutines – but after she's been electro-shocked by the master she usually needs longer to recuperate." Quinn had thought that this resilience was a Twi'lek trait, one of those characteristics that made them good slaves.

A few hours later they were in Bugtown and Vette impressed him with her shooting-skills, she was even more talented than some soldiers he had had in the field. As she approached him for medical help, he was first reluctant, he felt in inappropriate to make physical contact with an alien. But Quinn knew that she was an asset and therefore he treated her wounds.

He could never forget the expression on her face as Badesh deactivated her shock collar, she looked so happy, her silent sadness was completely gone. Quinn couldn't help himself, he did feel sympathy for her, and he genuinely felt sorry as he put the slave collar back on. Vette was a proud woman, and seen her crack like this after the exhalation before was quite unnerving, he left the shaking Twi'lek as soon as possible and returned to the cockpit to study data pads.

xxxxx

A few hours later he strode past the mass on his way to the engine room, he heard the droid babble about some game and fleetingly saw that Vette and Tovee were playing chess. He slowed his pace and watched from the corridor how they played. She struggled visibly to keep her cheery disposition and told the droid about a pazaak-tournament in which she did partake and in which she cheated other players.

The anecdote made Quinn almost smile, Vette had indeed a knack for entertaining stories. It occurred to him that this was exactly what she was talking about a few days ago, she could talk to nobody expect a droid. In a matter of seconds Quinn decided that he could use some company himself and entered the room. "May I join you?" Vette was visibly overjoyed and waited eagerly for him to sit down. She did play surprisingly well, but the Twi'lek was still no match for Quinn who had played this game since the academy, even on Balmorra he had sometimes played against other officers. He was a little surprised how much he actually enjoyed the game, his opponent radiated a warmth with her silent smile he hadn't encountered before.

At one point she got up to get another cup of coffee, and without asking him she replicated a cup for him as well and put it in front of him. Quinn had looked up in surprise, she didn't even realise what she had done, Vette just stirred absent-mindedly in her coffee while waiting that he made his move. She was a stranger and yet… this simple gesture made him feel welcome and he was bewildered that it actually meant something for him. On Balmorra he had told himself that it didn't mattered that the other soldiers avoided him for being so strict and unforgiving, but there were very rare occurrences when he felt lonely. But he didn't want to break with his posture. And in the end he was content with his discipline, it was very satisfying to appear to be an almost inhuman, perfect soldier. There was one exeption: He once had a lover, a Lieutenant from another platoon. They had worked together on an assignment and as he kissed Quinn without forewarning, he kissed back – it felt almost liberating. But Quinn soon discovered that his relationship was a rather unpleasant distraction, his lover constantly ached for his attention and in the end Quinn ended it to get rid of this nuisance.


	33. Tatooine: The Captain

Before he had considered requesting that Vette should sleep elsewhere, Quinn wasn't keen on sharing a room with an alien slave. It was frankly beneath him and the though crossed his mind again when he entered the crew quarters and Vette was brushing her teeth while walking circles in the room. Her clothes were strewn about her bed, and beside her bed lay a pile of old magazines and books. Immediately after she had seen him, the slave retreated on her bed and huddled down on one side. Her gentle aura was gone, she was clearly brooding over something. From the corner of his eyes Quinn saw, how Vette squinted her eyes. The Captain had seldom seen anybody who was so easy to read, clearly she was having an inner struggle. He decided to observe her more closely, if she was unstable she could endanger Lord Badesh's mission. Of course he had already put her commfrequency under surveillance.

xxxxx

Soon Quinn learned that her inner struggles weren't a sign of imbalance or even insanity, but because of a deep-rooted inferiority-complex. This phenomenon wasn't uncommon among soldiers from the lower social caste – and it almost seemed natural for an alien slave – and he knew that people with this neurosis could be raised to be good soldiers with the right incentives. But since Vette was only a slave he didn't see any use to invest his time and even effort into molding her into a soldier. But he had underestimated her resolve, she even asked him herself to train her in hand-to-hand-combat. Quinn didn't want to train the Twi'lek, it meant physical contact with an alien, but she persisted: "I mean it, if it means that I have a slightly higher chance to survive our missions, I want to learn hand-to-hand-combat. And if you don't teach me I'm going to pester you until you do." He couldn't help himself, Quinn was actually amused and agreed to train her despite his reservations. After their training they had played a game of chess, Vette was brooding and played more focused than usual until Badesh decided to watch them play.

The presence of the Sith scared her, she barely looked up from the board but her concentration was gone. Quinn noted how she made an effort to overcome her fear and started to banter in her usual way with him. Was this her way to rebel against her station? Badesh expected him to discipline her harshly for her unduly babble, he could feel his cold stare. But the Captain didn't like the idea of tantalising Vette simply because she tried to show the Sith that she wasn't afraid of him. "If you would concentrate on the actual game instead on your excuses, you would have a chance against me, Vette," Quinn dryly remarked. After Vette had left, the Sith had stared at the Captain, Quinn had met quite a few Sith and wasn't high-strung because of a cold gaze.

"My Lord?" he asked smoothly.

"Surely you know that you can punish the slave as you see fit, Captain?"

"I do, my Lord, but Vette did nothing that would warrant punishment. Quite the opposite actually, she sought my help to become a better fighter in order to successfully complete our missions."

Badesh had left after their conversation, Quinn knew of course that Vette's goal wasn't to accomplish missions, but to find a way to survive. But why had he told Lord Badesh otherwise? It was then when he realised that he did actually like the Twi'lek or at least he didn't wanted her to suffer the Sith's wrath. But after she failed to come back from her personal errant on Nar Shaddaa he suspected that she'd deserted. Inexplicable anger washed over him he informed Lord Badesh that the Twi'lek hadn't come back to the _Fury_.

"I've monitored her holocalls and her conversation with her sister seemed genuine to me, but perhaps it was a ruse after all, my Lord."

"I didn't detect deceit as Vette asked permission to leave, Captain. I suspect that something has happened to her."

Quinn's anger switched to concern and he realised that Badesh was also concerned when the Sith went to the ship's exit without even thinking that it was beneath him to go looking for his slave.

xxxxx

They found the _Goldstar_ after a short search. Quinn had never visited brothels, but he imagined that compared to a brothel on Dromund Kaas this establishment was really a sinkhole. Sleazy characters loitered the entrance, the _Goldstar_ reeked of sweat, vomit and sex.

"By the stars, Quinn, have you ever seen something this disgusting?" asked Badesh as they walked through the brothel.

"No, my Lord, but I imagine that there are places across the galaxy who sells cheap slaves."

Alien women and men were shackled to the wall, most of them were in a rather sorry shape and stared at him with motionless eyes. The so-called customers were looking like small-time gangsters and rowdies, muffled screams were heard as they forced themselves on unwilling slaves. Quinn felt sick, he was afraid that some ruffian had abused Vette. Then he saw her across the room, half-naked chained to a wall, an old human male was talking to her and then he hit her. Quinn grabbed his blaster and drove through the crowd towards Vette. Badesh and he just arrived to see the man hit Vette again and started to grope her breasts.

"Remove your hand," said Quinn as he pressed his blaster against the man's head, although he sounded calm he was livid.

"Or shall I remove your hand?" asked Badesh while igniting his lightsaber. Vette's expression change from desperate to surprise and then to relieve.

Her emotionality amazed him yet again as she called "Quinn! I'm so glad…" and hugged him with all her might.

He resisted the urge to embrace her and remained stiff as always, she was after all only an alien slave and it would… no, he wouldn't lie to himself, he felt sympathy toward Vette and was really worked up as he entered the _Goldstar_ that she could've been hurt. Vette let go of him and looked at him gratefully, Quinn thought that he did even see tears, but the dim light in the brothel made it impossible to be sure. Then she took a knee and kissed Lord Badesh's hand and said quietly: "My Lord, I apologise for the delay." Although she was only wearing a loincloth and had bruises on her torso and her face the dignity of gesture wasn't lost on Quinn and the Sith. Even Lord Badesh, as cruel and sadistic he was, was moved by it.

Quinn made a mental note that Vette had even managed to influence a Sith in a unexpected way, Darth Baras would be interested in that detail. Not only did he free his slave from this brothel, he even freed her sister in the process. Quinn had never pictured himself to be a compassionate man, but the sight of these prostitutes made him pity them, he freed them and hoped that none of them would try to touch him with their dirty hands…

xxxxx

Back on the _Fury_ Quinn treated Vette's bruises and while he was applying kolto he thought about confronting her with his suspicions that she was trying to desert. As she replied with a joke he felt anger boiling up. Didn't she realise that she could've been killed? Vette has been lucky that Lord Badesh had been in a mellow mood and there she sat and made fun of it. "This isn't a game! It's your life we're talking about!"

Vette reached stronger than he anticipated. She got up and shouted: "What the fuck am I supposed to do? Curl up in a corner and cry? If you're born into slavery you either break or find a way to live a life in which you're getting beaten and molested! You are worked up because I may have plans to escape? Why would I do that? I just wait until Badesh gets a new slave and I'm sold in a place like the _Goldstar_! That's my life! I can train my blaster skills and learn a few tricks with a vibroknife until the day I'm too sick or too injured and then I'll be disposed one way or another!"

Only then Quinn realised that a brothel like the _Goldstar_ wasn't just some horrible place, but it also showed Vette a possible future. He also knew that she was right, she was completely at Lord Badesh's mercy and in constant danger to be abused in one way or the other. Quinn had never given slavery a second though, it was just there, and he was convinced that able individuals just didn't end up in brothels just like that, but Vette's case had shown him otherwise. In this very moment he decided that he wouldn't stop her should Vette ever try to escape… but in the same instant that this thought had come to his mind he abandoned it, no, it was his duty to keep her in line.


	34. Tatooine: Insight

But Quinn's new found resolution was shaken on Tatooine: The first thing he remembered after the initial encounter with the Jedi was how Vette was bent over him and stroked his cheek. Her face was covered in blood, one of her lekku was cut off and yet she was concerned that he was alright.

When Badesh told him in the evening what had transpired the Captain almost couldn't believe it: Vette had the perfect opportunity to escape but she chose to defend Lord Badesh and him, by the stars, she even managed to kill a Jedi Knight! "I admit, that I'm at a loss, my Lord. Why did Vette side with us?"

He and Badesh stood by the speeders, quite a few meters away from the Vette and the boy who were sitting by the fire. "I asked her the same question, and she said that she felt indebted to us – I would never have thought… Vette must be the only being in the galaxy who would step up to fight for a Sith."

Usually Quinn wouldn't speak so casually with a superior, but the events of the day had changed quite a lot for him, the Captain looked at the stars in the sky and said: "My Lord, after the _Goldstar_ I realised something: Vette was truly amazed that somebody, even if it was us, had cared enough to come get her from that despicable brothel. It meant so much to her that she even risks getting in a similar situation in the future."

"I don't understand in which way could she ever end up in a place like that?"

"She told me that most slaves end up in a brothel after they've grown old or otherwise useless, my Lord. And that is exactly what would happen to her should you choose to dismiss her from your service, some slaver would sell her to a brothel and she would possibly live the rest of her live in a sinkhole like the _Goldstar_." Quinn had expected Lord Badesh to dismiss the topic right away, after all, why would a Sith care for his slave. But the Sith seemed deep in thought after Quinn's statement.

"I…" he began, but Badesh interrupted himself and fell silent.

Quinn decided to tell the Sith a rather bold idea that had come to his mind. "My Lord, if I may… I would like to suggest Vette for the Blood Stripes."

Badesh stared at him disbelievingly. "Are you serious? Imperial High-Command would never allow an alien slave to wear the Blood Stripes." Quinn remained silent and after a few moments Badesh spoke again. "I see now, it may be quite an elegant solution for Vette's situation. In lieu of today's events I will support your motion, Captain."

xxxxx

As soon as they were back on the _Fury_ Quinn filed the necessary papers and Badesh informed Vette about the commendation. Although he had already seen how emotional Vette could get, Quinn was still taken aback as she hugged him and he could've sworn that he felt her lips on his cheek and she even hugged Lord Badesh.

Quinn felt that their companionship had grown rather intimate, and it distressed him – after all he was still indebted to Darth Baras for saving his career. Most of all he discovered that he had started to look at Vette in a different way, he enjoyed her company immensely and felt rather drawn to her. But then everything changed – Jaesa made her appearance and reminded him with her indignation about the unbefitting sentiments he felt towards the Twi'lek. Yes, perhaps it was best when she moved to the Medbay, he thought when Jaesa demanded it, lest he could overcome his sentimental sensations. But seeing Vette spirit almost broken because neither Badesh nor he would back her up against Jaesa made him feel quite bad, of course he heard how the apprentice insulted Vette by calling her "filthy alien" and forced her to do the most menial tasks but he did nothing to stop it. Of course not, it was not his place to tell a soon-to-be Sith how to behave.

He even abandoned her during their chess-game, told her that she was inferior. And yet she was there for him as he nearly cracked under the pressure as Grand Moff Kilran unveiled Darth Baras true role in his stagnant career.

All his life his goals have been crystal clear and now everything became opaque, and on top of that the one being who was able to calm him down was an alien, who he tried to dislike for the sake of his believes. When Jaesa ordered them to fight against each other he didn't hold back and hit Vette until he had broken her jaw, it was his duty after all. But as he stood at attention and Jaesa demanded that he would kill Vette, he refused, his hands and face bloodied, and he felt empty.

Lord Badesh arrived and confronted his apprentice about her actions, Quinn could barely gasp what Jaesa said: "M… Lord, it was so exciting, I couldn't hold back. I had to… she loves him, it would've been so poignant…" He still could hear Jaesa's taunting voice as if she was standing right next to him: "Yes my Lord, the alien has deep feelings for our Captain. Perhaps she even tried to seduce him, all Twi'leks are whores!" He barely managed to refrain from asking Jaesa what she meant, Quinn couldn't look at Vette who was still lying on the floor. Luckily his professionalism kicked in and he managed to say in an even voice: "My Lord, I believe I broke Vette's jaw, she can't answer."

He accompanied the Twi'lek to the Medbay and as he watched her struggling to stay on her feet all feelings seemed to wash over him at the same time, pity, regret, shame, despair and love. In the Medbay she was looking him straight in the eye, but he averted his gaze as he programmed the meddroid.

It took an hour before her jaw was mended, he desperately wanted to talk to her… his feelings were in a uproar. It pained him how blind he had been, he wanted to… Quinn didn't know what he wanted, but he felt clearly that he liked Vette very much. "Perhaps we should address Jaesa's claim…" he began.

Vette tried to look unmoved but she was an open book like always. She was obviously ashamed. "Do we? I don't think so. Everything has been said, I won't pretend that it isn't true, but there is a reason why I never said anything: I'm not an idiot. I know that my affection is one-sided. We gain nothing if we discuss this matter, besides that my shame may even get bigger."

"I don't understand, why should you be ashamed?" Quinn asked although he knew the answer to his question, he just needed to hear it.

"Well… isn't it obvious? I'm but an alien and you're human, on top of everything you're a model officer to an Empire who has written the book on xenophobism. I mean how inane has an alien to be to… like someone like that, despite being a lowly slave and all… a filthy alien to boot."

He was lost for words, she was right of course, but there was more to it than that. But Quinn didn't want to insult her intelligence nor her feelings by lying about his reluctance.

"You're right about me being a xenophobic. I've never worked and lived so close to an alien. In fact, I've always made an effort to avoid even touching one. They seemed always so dirty. But then I've never really known any aliens, it never even occurred to me that they had feelings until you told me how degrading it was to be called 'slave'. We've been through so much together and still I feel a mild restraint to make skin contact… but it isn't too late, isn't it?" Quinn had the urge touch her face but it seemed rather unfitting after their fight and so he just pulled his leather glove off and hold her hand. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him: "I care about you… I really do… I just can't…"

He broke off, unable to say what he wanted to. Simply looking at her let him forget his previous hesitation to touch her. Slowly he lifted his hand to Vette's cheek and wanted to caress her face. No, this wasn't right. He drew his hand back and almost fled the Medbay. Quinn went straight into the cockpit. He stared at the galactic map and tried in vain to bring order in his messed-up feelings.

Right after Belsavis she had finally taken the initiative and Quinn had never felt more alive than in these days, everything was brighter and so intense. It took several days before he could actually admit to himself that he was in love. He was violently in love with an alien.


	35. Dromund Kaas: Change

He looked down on Vette, who still hadn't regained consciousness, Quinn felt queasy, and the heat was getting to him. Taunt and her gang entered the house again, apparently they had finished their task. "How is she?" asked Plasmajack.

"Vette is still unconscious, but she has no fever…"

In this very moment she opened her eyes and whispered: "Malavai?"

He took her hand. "Yes, I'm here, everything is alright, the Jedi has decided to let us go."

"Is everybody okay?"

Tivva kneeled next to her. "Hey, sis… listen, I'm sorry about everything. I really only wanted to free you and I was stupid enough to believe everything the Major told me."

Vette smiled. "I'm just so glad that you don't hate me…"

"I would never hate you, you're my only family left…"

Tivva touched gently Vette's arm. "But I do question your loyalties. Are you absolutely sure that you want to go back?"

"I am," responded Vette without hesitation, she was herself surprised how quick her answer came.

Taunt seemed angry and said curtly: "I want to speak with Vette alone."

"Okay, Quinn would you please leave us?" The Captain shot Taunt a cold gaze and left the house. The sun blinded him first, but then she recognised the Jedi about 30 meters away, she was meditating next to a grave. Tivva stepped next to him and gave him a piercing look. "It is beyond me how my sister could fall in love with you, Captain. She should know better than believing in a fairy-tale romance. But she won't change her mind, neither about you nor about her return to the Empire. Promise me that you will look after her."

"I think that you still underestimate your sister, Tivva. She doesn't need anybody looking after her."

"Perhaps you're right, it's too late for me to play the big sister… we weren't close anyway. Strange, now that I think about it – I hardly know Ce'na. I was sold when she was but a little kid, and I think that she doesn't know me very well either."

"Does it really matter?" asked Quinn with an even voice. "Vette cares about you, and I think that you do too. That should be enough."

"You make it sound so cold, but anyway, I will go check up on her. Taunt can be harsh sometimes." The Twi'lek ventured inside, Quinn pulled a small food bar from his utilitybelt and started to eat it.

"So, are these the famous foodbars you were talking about back then?" The Captain turned around and saw Rycus approaching him, he still held a shovel in his right hand.

"Yes, quite." He gave the boy one of them. "Taste it for yourself, Vette did exaggerate – they're not that bad."

Rycus opened the package and took a bite. "By the stars, they're horrible!" But he still ate it.

"I wanted to thank you for your help," said Quinn, "I will arrange a reward for you once we get back."

"Thank you, Captain, but I would rather get back to Coruscant without any further ties to the Empire. I'm working in my uncle's droid workshop, if he will still have me after the Major had barged in and… I just want to put everything behind me."

"As you wish." The boy nodded and spoke on: "I… just wanted to tell you that I've thought a lot about that you told me back then… and I'm really grateful… it helped me a lot after you left. And also what Vette…"

Sornavi strode towards them and he just stopped talking and left. "He really is grateful, he is emitting very strong emotions. I suppose you won't tell me what this is about?"

"That's classified," he replied. "Why would you be so thigh-lipped about your good deeds?"

"Why do you even ask, Master Jedi? Are you gathering intel for the SIS?"

"I just try to figure you out, I still can't quite understand why a man like you would suddenly change his usual M.O."

"I guessing that you're referring to the part in my file that describes me as a 'cold-hearted boot-licker'? Oh yes, I've read it and I must say, I was disappointed in the SIS, they didn't even managed to get my academy grades right."

Sornavi was visibly surprised, she leaned against the wall next to Quinn and looked out into the desert. "Really? Were they higher?"

"It doesn't matter, Master Jedi. But tell me, how is Master Syion?"

"Interesting, how did you know that he is my teacher?"

Quinn looked at her, his face rigid as usual. "I didn't, it was an educated guess. But now I do."

Sornavi simply laughed. "I should know better than to try to draw information from you, I'm just not good with people."

"What a strange thing for a Jedi to say."

"Not really, it's easy to feel emotions for a force-user, but one also needs some psychological knowledge and skill to use it wisely. Do you have another of these food bars, Captain? I'm quite famished."

He took out one other package but didn't give it to her. "I will give it to you on one condition, Jedi."

"Everything, but save me from starving!" she replied jokingly.

Quinn kept his stiff upper-lip and just said: "Will you take Rycus to Coruscant?"

"I'm not headed that way, but I will make sure that he gets home." Quinn gave her the bar and entered the house. Vette was still lying on the floor, Taunt was whispering with her gang.

"Are you ready to go, Vette?"

She smiled as he appeared. "I'm still a little wuzzy, but Tivva offered to take me with her speeder."

xxxxx

A few hours later they arrived in Anchorhead, Vette said her good-byes to her friends and her sister, to call it awkward was a understatement. Taunt was very reluctant while Plasmajack and Flash hugged Vette a little too long. Tivva had tears in her eyes as she kissed her sister good-bye. Sornavi just bowed and handed Vette her holocommunicator, Rycus waved shyly and then Vette and Quinn left for the _Fury_. "Did you ask your sister about your mother?" asked Quinn as they walked up to the entrance of the spaceship.

"Yes, I did. It was but an ruse, I don't think we'll ever find her."

"I'm sorry, Vette."

"Don't be, I have found my sister and somehow it didn't change anything, did it?"

Quinn stepped closer to her and embraced her before kissing her. Vette felt how a warm feeling spread through her body. By the stars, he really is a good kisser, she thought. He pulled slightly back and put his forehead against hers. Quinn whispered: "But at least I found you… I love you Vette."

"I love you too, Malavai," she replied and pulled him in for another kiss.

xxxxx

As soon as possible they called Badesh from the commstation. Vette felt strangely reassured as she saw the Sith. "I'm relieved that you're alright!" Badesh said and she and Quinn simply bowed.

"The Jedi, Sornavi Chan, let us go after the fight, but we managed to kill all republic troops present," reported Quinn and explained what had transpired.

"How strange," remarked Badesh as the Captain had ended, "I'm looking forward to your personal report. Join me on Dromund Kaas as soon as possible."

"Yes my Lord," they said in unison and bowed.

xxxxx

They entered Badesh's office in the citadel a few days later. The Sith sat at his desk and read data pads. Once the door had slid close he rose and walked towards his subordinates.

"My Lord," said Quinn smoothly and handed him his report upon the incidents on Tatooine.

Badesh was in full armour but now he removed his mask. He was smiling. "I'm glad that you are back."

"Thank you for your support," said Vette and bowed deeply.

Badesh just nodded, and briefly took hold of their arms before putting his mask back on. "I need to travel to Makeb in a few days and want you to accompany me. I'm going to oversee the annexion of the whole system and the drilling after Isotope-5. In the meantime I want you to take a few days off."

"My Lord?" asked Quinn with silent indignation. "There is no need for vacation…"

"Thank you, my Lord," interjected Vette.

But Vette was soon to regret her words, Quinn started right away to draw up a detailed report on Makeb and she realised that apart from an imperial workaholic and a Sith she didn't have any social connection on Dromund Kaas. She decided to visit Barriss in the orphanage.

Kaas City was depressing as always, it was raining and the sky was darkened even though it was early afternoon. She waited at the tram station for the next ride and realised that she hadn't been molested on her way to the station. Was it just the uniform? The tram arrived and Vette sat down, the city flashed by and then she set her sights on a large ad screen hovering about the city. It was a propaganda picture for the imperial navy with the subtitle "For the Empire", it showed soldiers standing at attention. But that wasn't what had caught her attention, instead it was one of the soldiers, the one standing at the right edge was a dark-furred Cathar. He was the only alien on the picture, but the fact that even one was pictured on the ad was quite astonishing. The Empire was changing, it seemed that the Darth-Malgus-Fraction had won.


	36. Dromund Kaas: Epilogue

Vette reached the orphanage half an hour later. School had just ended and she found Barriss in the yard where she played huttball with other children. She had her doubts about sending the children into an imperial orphanage, but seeing them playing with human children dispelled her scepticism. Vette watched them for a few minutes, but then Barriss saw her and come running towards the Twi'lek. "Vette!" They hugged each other.

"How are you, Barriss?"

"I'm fine, this orphanage is way better than the one on Kaon. School is much tougher, but that's alright."

"Are they treating you well?"

"Yeah, some of the teachers don't like us, and even some of the other children call us names… but there are also others…"

"You can tell me if there's a problem, I can try to take care of it."

"It is hard to fit in, but I don't want you to tell Lord Badesh about it. He… he's so violent."

Vette gave the girl a holocommunicator. "All right, I understand. But call me if there is something you want to talk about, right?"

Barriss took the gift and beamed happily. "Thank you!" They walked around and finally sat down on a rather big stone quite far away from the other children.

"Is my brother alright? I haven't heard from him since Kaon."

"Yes, he is. He even helped me with a personal errant."

"Can you talk about it?"

Vette hesitated but then she said: "I was lured into a trap, but we knew in advance that there was a high probability that the whole thing was just a ruse. Darth Nox was ready to finish everything – as a last resort but luckily we managed to get away without using his help." Barriss tore a leaf from a nearby bush and let if fall on the ground shortly after. "I see… I admit I would've hoped that Zeven would have helped you in another way than just to offer to kill everybody."

"There is no sense in making you believe that he will care any time soon about you or even change back into the brother you knew. The dark side of the force makes them cold." Vette wanted to tell Barriss something hopeful, but she didn't know how to tackle this rather difficult topic without reverting to empty phrases.

"But you changed Lord Badesh, didn't you?"

"He's actually called Darth Tenebra now – by the stars I sound just like Quinn – but no, I didn't change him. It was Captain Quinn who convinced him to give me a chance."

"Really? Although… he gave us an inoculation back on Kaon, before he knew who my brother was. It is still a strange to be on Dromund Kaas and being surrounded by imperials, before we met I've never actually seen an imperial but I've heard horrible stories about them – and here we are being sheltered and fed by them."

Vette smiled sadly. "I know the feeling, I still feel sometimes conflicted about it. I mean, they're supposed to be the bad guys. My sister can't understand why I chose to stay in this so-called realm of evil."

Barriss looked Vette straight in the eye. "Look, I don't mean to come off a know-it-all being a kid and all that, but I've seen really bad things on Kaon, and I know that people manage to be evil pretty well without being in the Empire or even without being Sith."

"I can't believe that I'm being consoled by a kid," said Vette and started to beam at the mirialan girl. "And I thought I visit you to cheer you up!"

"Oh, you did cheer me up, Vette. It's nice to have someone I can talk to about Zeven – the other alien children try everything to adapt and don't want to talk about Kaon or even the slave camps."

"I see," said Vette, "I was once in a slave camp…" Pictures of Badesh killing slaves came to her mind. "And I can't even stand to think about it. What I did was cowardly and despicable…" She trailed off.

"Hey, don't make me recite something I've learned the other day in 'military history'."

"Ok, now you made me curious, you have to tell me."

"The teacher told us that morale was something only useful after a victory. That only weak people allow themselves to have scruples."

"I hope you don't really believe that."

"No, not really, but I thought about my time on Kaon, back then I did steal quite much… but I did it because I wanted to survive. And then I realised that wasn't a question of morale and that it's exactly the other way round – only strong people can allow themselves to have scruples."

Vette frowned. "Isn't that too easy? My deeds weren't bad because I was only a slave? I do think that we have to take responsibility for our actions, no matter what the circumstances."

"That may be, but I can't think that way, otherwise I would have to blame me for everything and I can't believe that we're so independent from our environment that I was my sole responsibility."

Vette thought about what Barriss had said, no, she couldn't accept it. All the people she had killed… but she decided to keep it to herself. "By the stars, you're bright."

"No, I just try to cope with everything and this is the only way I could explain everything…" Barriss stood up. "I'm sorry, Vette, but I have to get back – dinner is about to be served." They hugged each other and the Twi'lek left the orphanage.

On her way back into the city Vette mused about the discussion she had with Barriss. As the ad with the Cathar came in sight Vette understood suddenly that all her brooding wouldn't change what she had done. Badesh had started as a homicidal maniac and had been able to embrace new philosophy, Quinn had been a xenophobic prick and overcame his prejudice and she had a part in all that however small it was. She could waste her energies on her past mistakes or look forward and do something about it. The Empire was indeed changing and she would do everything in her power to make it a better place.

**The End**

**xxxxxx**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm currently thinking about writing a sequel with focus on Badesh. So, if you have any tips on how I could improve my writing – fire away :D You can also suggest which story-elements you would like to see, I will try to put them into the sequel.  
><strong>


End file.
